Twelve Days
by countrygirls86
Summary: On the first day of Christmas...someone's true love is a naughty elf playing a game of Secret Santa. What will happen come day twelve? Well...
1. Chapter 1: Santa Reba

I hope you all enjoy this story. It's a little holiday fun. :) Well, this chapter doesn't have anything too exciting happen, but I promise the story gets better. haha. :) I will be posting a chapter a day until Christmas so, let's begin!

Walking into her warm, fresh baked cookie scented kitchen, Reba Hart stopped at the calendar, putting an 'x' through the twelfth of December. Her birthday had come and gone, and she sighed in relief. She turned to the sink, turning on the water to start a load of dishes. She smiled when her family's laughter could be heard from the other room, and shook her head as she chuckled about the dinner they had all surprised her with when she returned home from work. She slipped a few dishes into the sink, glancing upwards when she heard footsteps.

"Reba, what are you doing?" She stared back at Brock, silently giving him a sarcastic remark. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he moved to her side, and took the dishes out of her hands. He nudged her gently out of the way with his hip, watching as she took a few steps to the side. "You shouldn't be doing dishes on your birthday. I'll do them. Go enjoy the kids. They're here for you anyways." Reba took a deep breath, pushing her way next to Brock.

"We can do them together. Besides, Barbra Jean's in there and ever since the two of you got divorced she's been forcing me to go out to bars with her. She's been trying to corner me all night." Brock chuckled, shaking his head when Reba shuddered at the thought of another late night out. "I'm trying to keep my man-hunting days down to the weekends. Hangovers plus work never mix very well…especially for Van." Brock's chuckle turned into a soft laughter before silence took over the kitchen for a few minutes.

"So, Reba, did ya have a good birthday this year?" Reba smiled sweetly, nodding her head yes. "I would have warned you about their gifts had I known what they were." Reba's eyes widen before she started to shake her head.

"Well, next year…I'm gonna make it a rule that they have to okay the gift through you first. Barbra Jean's sweater alone is going to embarrass me to death!" Brock bit his lips as he tried not to laugh at her soon-to-be misery. Reba caught his attempt and elbowed him in the side. "It's not funny!" Brock held up his soapy hands in defense. Reba took a deep breath, turning around to put away a few plates.

"What about Van and Cheyenne's gift?" Reba's cheeks blushed instantly, and she turned quickly on her heels to glare at him. Brock smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders as he waited for an answer.

"All I have to say is...Van better not expect me to wear that outfit to work…ever!" Brock burst out in laughter, causing Reba to fold her arms across her chest and glare at him. He tried to calm down, watching as she walked back to the sink to rinse the soapy dishes he'd set in her side. "I don't even care if he says it'll sale every house on our list in a week!" Brock shook his head, trying not to laugh again. "If you're gonna keep laughing then we're not talking about this anymore."

"I'm sorry, Reba. You have to admit their gifts were hilarious." Reba glared at him for a few seconds before softening her look and smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Those people in there…they're crazy." Reba nodded her head, turning around again to put away dishes. Brock nodded his head in agreement.

Hours later, Reba sat on the floor in her room, wrapping a few Christmas gifts. She looked up when someone tried to open her bedroom door, but found it was locked. She smiled when Barbra Jean knocked loudly on the door before calling out for her. "I'm asleep!" Reba yelled back, and shook her head when Barbra Jean believed her.

"Ok, then I guess, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Happy birthday. Goodnight. Sweet Santa dreams." Reba rolled her eyes, shaking her head again as she finished the present in front of her. As she reached for the next one, her cell phone started to ring. She sighed before looking at the caller id. She pressed answer on the screen, placing her phone to her ear afterwards.

"Hey, Brock." She grabbed the next present, a bag, and a pack of tissue paper. "Did you need something?" Reba held her phone with her shoulder as she attempted to neatly and beautifully wrap her gift for Cheyenne.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you have any tape I could borrow. I don't feel like driving all the way to the store just for tape when your house is so much closer." Reba chuckled, turning her head to the small bucket of tape sitting next to her. "Plus, I know you always buy a bucket full around this time of year." Reba rolled her eyes.

"Do you need wrapping paper, too?" Brock's guilty voice confirmed her suspicions. "Just bring your gifts over here. We can wrap together. I'm in my room. Come on up when you get here." Reba paused her task of wrapping presents as she stood up, walking to her door to unlock it. She could only pray that Barbra Jean had gone home to the condo where she and Henry were staying. Reba opened her door slightly, sticking her head into the hallway to look for any crazy tall blondes. She sighed in relief when she didn't see one.

"Let me guess…you just checked for Barbra Jean?" Reba jumped slightly when she heard Brock's voice, and closed her eyes as she realized that he was still on the phone. "I'll be right over, my little Christmas elf." Reba narrowed her eyes, growling slightly into the phone. She opened her mouth to argue with him, but Brock hung up before she could say a word. She glared at her phone before returning to her nightly task of wrapping presents.

Five minutes later, Brock was knocking softly on Reba's bedroom door, opening it shortly afterwards. He held two bags out to his sides and smiled big at her. "So, who's ready to get some wrapping done?" Reba raised an eyebrow at him, and shook her head when he laughed at himself. He closed the door behind him, locking it to keep out nosey children, and sat down on the floor in front of Reba.

"I have one thing to say to you." Brock stared at Reba, unsure if he should have locked the door so soon or not. He swallowed his fears, smiling tentatively at her. "I am SANTA, and you are MY LITTLE ELF! Got that?" Brock's smile relaxed and he nodded his head as he held back a chuckle. "Good." Reba threw a roll of paper at him and then a roll a tape, smirking at him when he missed the tape and it smacked him in the forehead.

"It was a joke, Reba. Jeez, you don't have to be so mean about it." He stuck out his tongue before pulling out a carton of eggnog and two cups from one of his bags. "Would you like some?" Reba narrowed her eyes at him.

"You aren't gonna get buzzed on eggnog and play with all the toys while I wrap everything, are you?" Brock gave her his famous smile, tilting his head to the side quickly.

"Some traditions shouldn't be broken." He winked at her before laughing as her mouth fell open and she searched for something else to throw at him. "I'm only kidding, Reba. We didn't do that until Christmas Eve anyways. Seriously, I was just asking if you wanted some." She took a deep breath before nodding her head and apologizing for being so quick to judge. Brock shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, it's your birthday. You can do whatever you want." Reba smiled sweetly at him before silence overtook them as they both began wrapping presents again.

The next morning, Reba walked into her kitchen to find Van sitting at the table with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She shook her head as she made her way to the calendar, marking off another day and counting down the ones that were left before Christmas. "Thirteen more days until Christmas." Reba smiled when Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, cheering at her announcement. Van slipped her a cookie as Cheyenne and Reba both poured themselves a cup of coffee. Elizabeth giggled as she ate her cookie, smiling at Van before every bite.

Reba's attention shot to Cheyenne when the young blonde asked if she still had shopping left to do. Reba took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I still have a few items to get. I'm still trying to figure out what to get Jake this year. He won't tell me anything!" Cheyenne chuckled, knowing how frustrating Jake could be lately.

"What kid doesn't know what they want for Christmas?" Van asked through a mouthful of cookies. Cheyenne and Reba turned their heads to look at him, and both frowned when they saw Elizabeth eating one as well. Cheyenne quickly scolded him, turning around to find Elizabeth something healthier for breakfast.

"I don't know, Van. I guess I'll just have to let him run loose in the mall, and anything he looks at longer than two seconds I'll get him for Christmas." Cheyenne nodded her head at her mother, swallowing the coffee in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, I remember when you did that with me one year. I practically got the whole store!" Reba narrowed her eyes at Cheyenne, thinking for a minute. The blonde smiled at her, moving to her daughter's side to set the bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Did you happen to tell Jake that story?" Cheyenne thought for a minute before a shocked expression flashed across her face. She nodded her head, saying he thought it was awesome. "Oh, Cheyenne, you gave him the idea! Now he's just playing me so he can get everything on his list. Ugh, my children are so mean to me." Reba shook her head, stomping out of the kitchen to wake up Jake for school. Cheyenne and Van both shrugged their shoulders after she'd left and continued with their breakfast.

"Jake! Get up! You have school today, and if you don't have a list of gifts you want by the end of the day you aren't getting anything for Christmas." Jake sat up slowly, staring at his mother through sleepy eyes. He stood up, sighing as he realized she'd caught on to his plan. He stumbled out of his room, looking over his shoulder to see his mother following him. He shook his head, noticing she still walked him to the bathroom in the mornings to make sure he didn't run into anything on his way. "Now, hurry up. We're late."

Reba walked away from the bathroom when Jake shut the door and she heard the shower turn on, and went back to her room to get ready for her long work day. She stopped at the end of her bed, looking at the chest that sat on the floor covered by a blanket. She glanced over her shoulder before setting her coffee cup on her dresser and shutting her door quietly. Easing to the large box, she fell to her knees and smiled. This year she was getting what she wanted most for Christmas, and she had a very well planned out way to get it. She pulled the key out from under her bed, unlocked the chest, and opened it to glance at all the unwrapped presents inside. There were still a few more gifts she had to buy later tonight, but for the most part she was ready for the next twelve days of Christmas.

Closing and locking the chest, she finished getting ready, gathered her work items, and met Van at the bottom of the stairs. "You ready finally? I've been waiting here for like ever, Ms. H." Reba rolled her eyes, moving past Van to leave the house. He sighed before following her, grabbing both their jackets off the coat rack on his way out of the house.

Hours later Reba was finally pulling into her driveway, and as she turned the car off, she smacked a sleeping Van on the chest, sending him into an upright position. "We're home. Go get the mail." Van groaned before running down the driveway to quickly get the mail before the cold wind could chill his bones. Reba darted to the front door, shivering as a huge gush of wind wrapped around her. She unlocked the door, pushing her way inside. She smiled when Jake handed her a piece of paper before leaving to go to a friend's house. She folded the paper, sticking it in her pocket.

"Man, Ms. H, if it gets any colder out there…we might get snow this year." Reba nodded her head, taking the mail from him and flipping through it. Van sat down on the couch, turning on the television. "What do you think Barbra Jean's gonna get everyone this year?" Reba sat down next to him, thinking for a minute.

"Hopefully, something we all like, and not anything itchy or full of beads." Van chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Anyways, I'm gonna go shopping for a few hours. Finally got Jake's list." Van nodded his head, telling her to have fun. Reba ran upstairs, switching her heels and black slacks for more comfortable choices. She waved to Van as she walked out the door. He waved back, his eyes only leaving the television for a few seconds.

Later that night Reba slowly opened her living room door, glancing around the room. When she saw it was empty she raced upstairs, locking her bedroom door behind her. Leaning her back against the door, she dropped all but one of the bags to the floor. She took a deep breath before easing to the mini fridge in the corner of her room. She had planned on giving it to Kyra for when she left for college, but she was certain Kyra wouldn't mind her using it for a few days. Reba carefully set the brown paper bag in her arms down on top of the fridge, opening the door before easing the contents out of the bag. She smiled at two six packs of beer, slipping them quietly into the cold fridge. She closed the door, locking the temporary lock.

Her excitement grew as she thought over her plan once again. Tomorrow, she would take her first step, and it would be the easiest one. She took a deep breath, moving to the pile of shopping bags by her door. She still had several presents to wrap, and one very long night before she should even start thinking about her twelve days of mystery and fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Wednesday morning found Reba jumping out of bed earlier than her usual six o'clock time. She rushed through getting ready for work, and slid into the kitchen as she raced to the calendar. Van stared at her, one eye brow raised and a cookie in mid-travel to his mouth. "Is everything all right, Ms. H?" Van's voice caused Reba to jump before she placed a hand over her heart.

"Is the kitchen the first place you go to in the mornings…and why are you up so early?" She calmed her breathing, turning around to pour a cup of coffee. Van cleared his throat, swallowing the bite of cookie in his mouth.

"Yes, I do always get up this early…It's the only way to get any hot water in this house between you and Cheyenne." Van set his plate in the sink, drinking the last of his coffee before pouring another cup. "Anyways, I gotta hurry up before Cheyenne wakes up. I do not feel like a cold shower today. Have you been outside?" Reba shook her head, glancing over her shoulder to see out the back door. "If it doesn't snow today I'll be surprised."

"Oh, Van, it hardly ever snows here. I doubt we'll see any this year." Reba moved away from the counter, stepping outside to test the temperature. Van shrugged his shoulders before leaving the kitchen for the bathroom. Reba stood outside, wrapping her arms around her chest and holding her coffee mug closer to her nose to keep it warm. Just a few more hours until her fun could begin and Reba was already bouncing with excitement. She'd have to have better control if she didn't want anyone figuring out her plan. She quickly walked back inside, finishing her morning schedule and making it to work five minutes early.

After work, Reba and Van darted into the house, both bundled up in warm clothes and making noises as a way to stay warm. "Ah, warmth…and cookies! Oh, Ms. H, we're almost out of cookies." Van smiled at her, trying to ignore the glare she was sending in his direction. He backed away from her, slowly losing his smile before running into the kitchen. Reba shook her head, turning to stomp up her stairs. Today had been one clumsy mistake after another, and she was glad to finally be home. She needed a nap. Cheyenne smiled at her mother as they passed in the hallway, but turned to follow her when she didn't receive a smile in return.

"You okay, Mom?" Cheyenne stopped just inside her mother's room, her concerned eyes locked on her mother's body. Reba sighed before sitting down on her bed to take off her shoes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Cheyenne. I think I'm gonna take a nap before I start on dinner, okay?" Cheyenne nodded her head, turning to leave when she remembered what she needed to tell her mother.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Everyone's gonna be here for dinner. Dad, Barbra Jean, Henry, Kyra, Jake, Elizabeth, Van, and me." Cheyenne smiled, ignoring the frustrated glare on her mother's face. "It'll be another fun family night. Oh, Barbra Jean wants you to wear the sweater she got you." Cheyenne bit her lips to keep from laughing, and darted out of the room when she saw her mother reach for a pillow. She slammed the bedroom door behind her, laughing as she left the upstairs hallway in search of her husband.

Reba sighed, shaking her head. She fell backwards onto her bed, letting her eyes close and her fingers massage her temples. She couldn't let her bad day keep her from enjoying day one of her twelve days of Christmas. She took a deep breath, realizing that she'd have time for a quick ten minute nap before everyone would leave their houses to come to hers. She smiled, curling up and setting the alarm on her phone.

Twenty minutes later, Brock and Kyra were walking into the living room, calling out to see who was home. Cheyenne entered from the kitchen, smiling as she held a finger to her lips. "Mom's taking a nap. She had a headache when she got home." Van started chuckling as he stood next to Cheyenne, which caused her to start laughing, too. Kyra and Brock shrugged out of their jackets before sitting down on the couch.

"I'd have a headache, too, if I fell in the driveway…at work and here!" Kyra shook her head, smiling as Van busted out in laughter again. Jumping to his feet and glancing at the stairs, Brock asked for the story, his voice full of concern. "Well, I don't know what her deal was today, but she was really happy this morning. I mean, like bouncing and running around the house. Anyways, we get outside and she trips over her own feet." Van fell to the couch, laughing as the image from that morning came back to him. "Oh, man, and then…at work…when we were leaving…she slips on some ice in the parking lot." Brock stared at him, not sure if he could find this story as funny as Van did.

"Is she okay?" Kyra was the first to ask, and Brock glanced at her as if to say they were on the same page. Van sobered up before shrugging off their question.

"Oh, yeah, I caught her both times, but she was completely embarrassed. Plus, some kid at an open house threw a Snowball at her." Van nodded his head, acting out how the afternoon had gone. Everyone chuckled at his expressions and interpretations. "She had coconut and chocolate all over her chest and in her hair. She was so mad, but she couldn't do anything 'cause it was just a kid." Van paused in his story, his eyebrows scrunching together suddenly. Brock, Kyra, and Cheyenne slowly stopped laughing when they noticed his stare. "Wait a minute…I think she took it out on me instead!" Van jumped to his feet, staring with his mouth wide open at the stairs.

"How'd she do that, Van?" Cheyenne asked, glancing between him and the stairs. Van slowly turned his attention to Cheyenne before sitting back down. He glanced at the other two people in the room before finally answering.

"She made me alphabetize all the filing cabinets in the office building…but they were already in the right order! Oh, that's just mean!" Brock started laughing, blocking with his arms when Van turned his attention to him. Kyra and Cheyenne smiled as they shook their heads before everyone turned to look at the front door as Barbra Jean and Henry walked inside.

Reba took a deep breath, grabbing onto the rope ladder she had tossed outside of her window when she'd left earlier. As far as she knew, Cheyenne and Van still thought she was taking a nap which more than likely meant that everyone else did as well. She smiled as she climbed back to her window, praying her gratitude when she made it safely back inside. She quickly kicked off her boots, shrugged out of her jacket, and pulled her shirt over her head. She walked into her closet, carrying all the items she'd just taken off. She hung up her jacket, tossed her shirt in the hamper, and set her boots back in their shoe box before grabbing the sweater Barbra Jean had gotten her. She looked it over, shuddering at the giant Santa face staring back at her. She tossed it over her shoulder, grabbing her shirt out of the hamper and racing downstairs.

She stood at the top of the stairs, taking a few minutes to calm her breathing. She could hear laughter from downstairs and smiled through deep breaths. It was always wonderful to hear everyone laughing. She took one last deep breath before descending the stairs swiftly. She smiled at her family as she walked past them to start on dinner. Everyone burst out in laughter once she was out of the room, causing her to stop and re-enter her living room. She stared at each family member as they tried to contain their laughter.

She stopped next to Van, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him. "Mr. H. did it!" Reba's eye brows shot upwards before she slowly turned her eyes to the man on the other side of Van. He smiled at her, raising his hands in defense. Barbra Jean stood up, catching Reba's attention. Barbra Jean's eye brows were scrunched together as she stared at Reba with confusion.

"Hey, I thought you were going to wear the Santa sweater I got you!" Reba rolled her eyes, deciding that whatever they were laughing at her for wasn't worth it, and she left the room, yelling tangerine as she entered the kitchen. Barbra Jean had followed her, but stopped at the kitchen entryway before turning to the living room where everyone was laughing again.

Minutes later, dinner was ready and everyone was sitting around the dining room table to eat. "This is good, Ms. H." Reba smiled, watching as Van scarfed down his dinner.

"Well, thank you, Van. Did you eat the last of the cookies earlier?" He nodded his head. "Ok, then I guess I'll have to make more. Elizabeth, Henry?" Both young children looked up at her, waiting to see what she wanted to ask them. "You want to help me?" Both smiled wide as they nodded their heads and returned to eating so they could bake cookies sooner. Reba chuckled, shaking her head as she watched them. Barbra Jean told them to slow down before asking if she could help bake cookies, too. Reba sighed before nodding her head, her eyes glancing in Brock's direction. They sat on opposite ends of the table just like they would if they were the mother and father of the family. She smiled at him when he glanced in her direction, and blushed slightly when he winked back at her. They each returned their attention to the story that was being directed in their direction from one of the kids sitting next to them.

After dinner, Reba, Barbra Jean, Elizabeth, and Henry baked cookies while the other family members watched a movie in the living room. Reba chuckled when Elizabeth blew her a flour kiss, and quickly blew her one as well. Barbra Jean smiled as she watched Reba with the children, deciding she'd rather watch the moment than be a part of it. "So, Barbra Jean…how's the special search going?" Barbra Jean shrugged her shoulders, understanding that Reba had meant her search for a good man.

"I don't know. There's not a lot of singles out there lately. Now I see why it took you so long to find the few that you did." Barbra Jean sighed, not noticing the glare Reba shot in her direction. "But I think after Christmas morning I'm going to go visit Big Daddy and the rest of my family. I figured a little break might be good for me." Reba nodded her head, agreeing with the idea. If she didn't already have plans here this year then she might have gone to Oklahoma to see her parents.

"Well, if you need someone to watch Henry I don't mind." Reba smiled at Henry, poking his nose to get him to laugh. Barbra Jean smiled at her son, shaking her head at Reba.

"Nah, I might take him with me. Besides, I'm sure Brock would be a little upset if I left Henry with you instead of him. Something about trust issues…and how you fall asleep watching the kids. Blah, blah, blah…" Barbra Jean waved her hands in the air as she shrugged her shoulders, not really caring what Brock's reasons might be, and then rested her chin in her hand as she watched Elizabeth and Reba stir the cookie dough. They were all making a huge mess.

"What?!" Barbra Jean's eyes snapped to Reba's face at her shocked voice. "I fell asleep one time! Elizabeth was taking a nap in her play pen and golf was on the television!" Barbra Jean nodded her head, sitting up straight. She turned her body more towards Reba and the kids. Reba stopped stirring, allowing Henry and Elizabeth to do it without her help.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, Reba." Barbra Jean took a deep breath, watching as Reba slowly let it go. "Anyways, back to more important matters…Why didn't you wear the Santa sweater?" Reba stared uninterestingly at Barbra Jean, leaning against her hands as they rested on the counter top. She smiled sweetly at her friend before dusting off her hands.

"Because…I wore it yesterday and it's dirty." Barbra Jean smiled as she nodded her head, satisfied with Reba's answer. The redhead shook her head as Barbra Jean continued to talk about work related Christmas stories. Reba split her attention between the blonde and the two kids, each one demanding a lot more energy than she expected.

By the time all the cookies were made and everyone had left or gone to bed except for Brock and Kyra, Reba was completely exhausted. She needed more heads up before family dinners, especially during the week. Brock stood up from the couch, stretching as Reba shut off the DVD player and television. They both chuckled when they glanced at Kyra, who was sound asleep and curled up in the chair. Reba stood up, easing over to her daughter's side. She gently shook her arm, calling out her name. "Sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs to bed, okay? I put fresh, clean sheets on your bed." Kyra nodded her head, standing up slowly.

Brock chuckled when he watched Kyra nearly fall over from still being asleep. Reba smiled as she guided Kyra towards her father. "Tell your dad goodnight." Kyra wrapped her arms around Brock, telling him goodnight and that she loved him. Reba smiled at his shocked expression before she led a zombie Kyra to her bedroom. She came back downstairs a few minutes later, smiling at Brock. "It's amazing what people will do when they're half asleep." Reba pointed over her shoulder, signaling Kyra and her goodnight moment. Brock nodded his head, chuckling softly as he moved closer to Reba. "What?" She looked over her shoulder, making sure nothing was behind her.

"You have cookie dough and flour on your face." Reba relaxed when she realized it wasn't anything to be scared about, and slowly raised her hand to wipe at her cheeks, asking if she'd gotten it all. Brock shook his head before reaching to wipe it off for her. He hesitated when his fingers were close to her cheek. Reba smiled at him, lowering her hand as a way to tell him it was okay to continue. Brock smiled back before softly wiping her cheeks and nose. "There, all gone."

Reba smiled her appreciation before stepping away from Brock and looking to the floor. "Uh, it's late. I still have to wrap some presents and get ready for bed so…uh…" Brock nodded his head, walking to the front door. "Talk to ya later?"

"Of course. I had fun tonight. Dinner was great." Brock leaned in for a hug, and Reba quickly opened her arms to receive it. They stood like that for a few minutes before pulling away and saying goodnight. Reba waited until Brock was safely in his truck and on the street before she closed and locked the door. She headed upstairs immediately afterwards, wrapping the last of her presents before going to bed.

Brock pulled into his driveway, yawning as he shut off his truck. He slowly climbed out of his vehicle, walking to his front door. He stopped on the porch steps when he saw a folded white card hanging on his door. He slowly walked onto his porch, looking down when his foot kicked something. He bent over, picking up a nearly frozen bottle of beer with a tiny red ribbon tied around it into a bow. He reached for the card, flipping it over to see who it could have been from, but turned to look around his yard when he noticed there were only two words typed on the inside of the card. "Day One? Hmm…" He glanced back down at the beer, noticing it was his favorite, expensive brand. He smiled, deciding that whoever had bought it for him didn't want to be thanked. He quickly unlocked his door and went inside to enjoy his beer and one last movie before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

The next morning, Brock walked into Reba's kitchen, finding her marking off her calendar in her robe and house shoes. Her hair was still in pig tails and her face held no make-up. He smiled at her, staring for a minute longer than he should have, but when she smiled back at him, he looked away and moved to the other side of the kitchen island. "Good morning, Brock. You want some coffee? It's fresh." Brock nodded his head, gladly accepting the mug she'd just filled, and watched as she turned around to pour herself another cup. "So did you need something?" She kept her eyes on him as she took a sip from her coffee, her smile returning to her lips once she was finished.

"Oh, uh, nothing really. I just thought I'd stop by for a few minutes." Reba nodded her head, leaving the counter to get out the toaster, butter, and bread. They stood in silence for a few minutes as Reba stuffed two slices of bread into the toaster. She glanced up at him, waiting for him to start the conversation. She could tell that he'd come by for a reason, and secretly she hoped it was because of his surprise gift from last night. "Uh, Reba, do you happen to know if any of the kids or Barbra Jean got me a bottle of my favorite beer for Christmas?"

Reba stared at him for a minute, trying to feign uncertainty. She pressed her lips tightly together as her eyebrows furrowed and shook her head as she answered him. "No, not that I've heard of…and unlike some people, I make sure their gifts are appropriate." Reba smirked at him, smiling slightly when he rolled his eyes laughing sarcastically.

"It's easier for you since they all live here!" Reba nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders to show that he had made a good point. "Anyways, when I got home last night someone had left a bottle of beer on my front porch with a card that said 'day one'. I've tried to think of who it could be, but the only time they could have left it there was last night while I was over here." Brock thought for a minute, taking a sip from his coffee. Reba smiled secretly, enjoying every second of this moment.

"Well, it couldn't have been anyone in the family. We were all here." Brock nodded his head, sitting down and watching as Reba buttered her golden brown toast. He smiled to himself when he thought about Barbra Jean never being able to make the perfect piece of toast. Reba glanced up at him, staring at his slight smile until he looked up at her.

"Yeah, that's what I realized this morning, but I thought that maybe one of them snuck off for a few minutes without me knowing it. Then I remembered that everyone always tells you when they're leaving which is why I came over. I figured you might know." Reba took a bite of her toast, not wanting to say anything to him. She had to be careful with any comments she made because Brock had always been good at catching her in surprises. She smiled at him as she chewed.

"Well, I don't know…wish I could help you, but I gotta get ready for work." Reba said with a mouthful of toast. She picked up her coffee cup, turning to leave when Brock reached across the counter and stole her second piece of toast. She stared at him in shock, tossing her plate back to the counter when he took a bite of it.

"Mmm, this is good. Haven't had a good piece of toast in years." Reba narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head before pointing to the back door. He chuckled as he stood up, already knowing what she wanted without having to hear the words escape her mouth. "Thanks for the toast. I'll owe ya one." Reba rolled her eyes before filling her coffee mug and leaving the kitchen.

Later that night, Reba was walking downstairs, carrying a big black purse. She stopped at the coat rack, easing her purse to the floor before grabbing her long black jacket. Cheyenne walked into the living room, scrunching her eyebrows as she watched her mother slip into her jacket. "Mom, you going somewhere?" Reba jumped slightly before taking a deep breath. She turned around to face her daughter, nodding her head quickly.

"Oh, yeah, I thought I'd, uh, run to the grocery store. Between you and Van, we won't have any cookies left for Christmas. I need some more, uh, chocolate chips." Cheyenne accepted her mother's answer before sitting down on the couch to watch television. Reba sighed, glad that her kids believed her so easily.

"Okay, well, can you get some more milk, too? Van just drank the last of it." Reba narrowed her eyes and snarled at Cheyenne's request, not happy with having to actually go to the store now. She'd have to come up with some form of punishment for Van. Cheyenne glanced in her mother's direction to make sure she'd heard her. Reba quickly placed a smile on her lips before picking up her purse.

"Of course I can get some milk…It was already on my list." Reba marched out of the house, muttering words under her breath after she closed the front door. She moved to her car, sliding into the driver's seat and buckling her seat belt. She waited for her car to heat up before pulling out her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number, taking a deep breath when his voice interrupted the quietness. "Uh, hey, Brock, it's Reba."

"_Yeah, I know. Is everything okay? You all right?" _Reba smiled at his concern before glancing at the time on her radio.

"Oh, yeah, I just need to ask you for a favor." Reba slowly pulled out of her driveway, glancing in all directions for any cars or people.

"_Anything. What do you need?" _Reba took a deep breath, driving down her street and stopping at the stop sign. She waited as several cars drove past before turning left.

"I need you to pick up Jake from Danny's house. You remember where that is?" She could almost picture Brock nodding his head as he answered, and she smiled when she heard a door slam on the other end of the line. "Thanks so much."

"_Reba, he's my son, too, you know? I don't mind picking him up every once in a while."_ Reba took a deep breath, pulling her car into a random driveway. She turned it off and slid down in her seat. She glanced out her window, watching as Brock climbed into his truck. _"So, what are you doing for dinner tonight?" _Reba focused on the conversation, telling him what she had planned to make for dinner. _"Oh, my favorite. You mind if I stay?" _Reba sat up straighter when Brock's truck drove away. She slowly climbed out of her car before darting across the street with her purse in hand.

"No, the kids would love to have you over, but don't start making a habit out of this…unless you plan on helping with the grocery bill." Brock chuckled quietly, telling her they could make out a budget together later that night. She rolled her eyes, hanging up on him as she reached his porch. She slipped her phone into her pocket before reaching into her purse. She pulled out two items, a card and a roll of tape. She flipped the card open, checking it over one last time, before she attached it to his front door. She bent down, gently setting her purse on the porch in front of her.

She glanced over her shoulders as she pulled out another item, a bottle with a little red ribbon wrapped around it. She set it on the welcome mat before returning her hands to her purse for the last item. She held her breath as she slowly pulled out a small square box. She closed her eyes as she prayed he wouldn't kick it when he got home. She set it closer to the door than the bottle, and smiled at her gifts. She took a few steps backwards; making sure everything was set up correctly. When she was satisfied, she raced back to her car and left for the store. Hopefully, Brock and Jake wouldn't make it to her house before she did.

Twenty minutes later, Brock and Jake were pulling into Reba's driveway about the same time as Reba. Jake jumped out of his father's truck, running past his mother on his way inside. Brock slowly walked up the driveway where Reba stood, waiting for him. "Will you hurry up? It's cold out here!" Reba yelled down her driveway to Brock who only laughed in response. He shook his head with a chuckle when he saw her do a half jump and half dance to keep warm. He picked up his pace, jogging to her side. "It's about time. My nose is about to fall off." Reba blew out a deep breath, rubbing her arms with her hands. Brock wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body closer to his.

"Does this help any?" Reba nodded her head, snuggling closer to him as they walked towards the house. "You want help making dinner tonight?" Reba's head snapped in his direction with shock shining in her eyes. He smiled at her, waiting on her answer.

"What?" Brock chuckled at her response, opening her front door for her. Reba snapped out of it when the warmth from her house seeped out onto the porch where she stood with Brock. "Uh, yeah, I'd love some help." Reba smiled at him, moving to walk inside. Brock followed her, and helped her as she took off her jacket. "Oh, shoot, I forgot the groceries in my car." Reba moaned disappointedly as she reached for her jacket. Brock quickly stopped her by placing his hand on top of hers.

"I'll go get them. Back seat?" Reba nodded her head and watched as he left her house. She turned around, heading into the kitchen. She quickly made him some hot cocoa, having it ready by the time he walked into the kitchen. He set the groceries on the counter, shrugging out of his jacket as he turned around to face her. His eyes lit up when he noticed the steaming hot mug of cocoa being held out in his direction. "Oh, now that is a very good way to thank me." He slipped his fingers around the handle as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Reba blushed, stepping away from him.

"Well, don't forget…you still owe me a piece of toast." Brock nodded his head, smiling as he moved to sit down in the island chair. Reba put away the few groceries she bought at the store before pulling out the items she would need to make dinner. "Anyways, I don't really need help with dinner if you just want to sit there and talk with me." Brock shook his head, standing up as he set his cocoa on the counter.

"No, no, I asked to help so that's what I'm gonna do. Just tell me what to do." He smiled at her before looking over all the items in front of them on the counter. Reba raised an eyebrow at him. Brock glanced at her. "You know, 'cause you're so good at it." Reba rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the food in front of them.

"Oh, I know. I was just wondering if you'd actually listen to me this time. You know, 'cause you're so bad at it." Brock chuckled softly, grabbing the bag of potatoes from Reba. She stuck out her tongue at him, moving to get him a knife so he could peel the potatoes. "Just go peel the potatoes, please." Brock moved away from her, walking around the island.

"Yes, ma'am, I wouldn't want to be put on the naughty list. Right, Santa?" Reba rolled her eyes, smiling slightly at him. She turned around, starting on the rest of their dinner. Van walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator for the milk. He whistled as he poured a glass and then grabbed a handful of cookies from the cookie jar. Reba glared at him, smacking his hand when he didn't look up to catch her glare.

"Ow! What was that for?" Van held his hand, gently rubbing where she had smacked him. Reba scoffed at him, pointing her finger at him.

"Quit eating all the cookies or start helping me with baking them!" Van nodded his head before quickly snatching his milk and cookies and running from the room. Reba shook her head at him, but quickly turned her glare to Brock when she heard him laughing. He held up his hands in defense, biting his lips to keep from laughing more. "Oh, you are so on the naughty list now, and you're fired as my little helper!" Brock started laughing again, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well, you like bad boys." Reba's eyes widen and her mouth fell open. Brock winked at her, raising his arms to block his face and body when she started throwing cookies at him. "Hey, now you aren't being very nice either." Reba stopped throwing cookies at him, clenching her teeth before replying to him.

"No, I was giving you cookies. That's nice of me." She smiled sweetly at him, her sarcasm washing over her words and smile. Brock laughed again, returning his attention to the potatoes.

Later that night, Reba was walking Brock out to his truck. "Once again, dinner was great. Thanks for letting me come over." Reba shrugged her shoulders, looking to the ground as they slowly walked.

"Oh, anytime. The kids love having you here." She smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, I get to come over for breakfast tomorrow, right?" Brock smiled, taking a deep breath of cold air. Reba smiled as well, stopping with him as they made it to his truck.

"Well, I guess, but you'll have to bring your toaster. Barbra Jean took ours and I haven't bought one, yet." Reba shook her head, smirking at him. "What? I barely need it anyways. I mostly buy breakfast on the way to work…or come over to your house." He smiled big, chuckling when she rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess…you just don't want to go grocery shopping, do you?" Brock's smile fell as she guessed correctly. Reba shook her head at him as she wiggled her body to warm up a bit. "Really, Brock?" He nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders to make it seem less interesting. "Fine, we can go together tomorrow, I guess. You meet me here after work. I might be late though. I have a late open house." Brock nodded his head.

"That's fine. I'll just head straight here after work then. I don't mind waiting." Reba smiled at him, glad he had played right into her plan. She needed him to wait here for her so she could stop by his house on the way. These twelve days weren't as hard to accomplish as she had originally thought.

"Great. Well, it's cold so…" Brock caught her hint, turning to open his driver's door. He turned back around, facing Reba. She smiled at him, holding her arms tightly to her body to help keep the warmth in and the cold out. He chuckled, pulling her closer to him. She stood there for a few minutes, letting his body heat push away the cold.

"There, that should last you until you make it back inside." Reba smiled at him, taking a step back as she watched him climb into his truck and shut the door. "See ya later, Reba." Brock waved at her as he backed out of the driveway. Reba quickly walked back up her driveway, planning the next day. Van's punishment would be holding the open house without her. She smiled, loving when things worked in her favor.

Brock pulled into his driveway, humming along to the song on the radio. He shut down his truck, pausing a minute before bracing himself for the cold outside. He slammed his truck door behind him as he raced to the front door. He stopped on the porch steps when he saw another card on his door. He looked down to his porch, noticing two items awaiting his arrival. He looked around his yard, slightly nervous of what was happening to him. He sighed as he bent down to pick up the bottle of beer and the small wrapped box. He grabbed the card, unlocking the door and entering his house.

Brock sat down on his couch, setting the three items on the table. He stared at them for a few minutes, thinking about calling Reba to talk to her about the strange gifts, but decided against it as he reached for the card. "Day two." He let out a deep breath, tossing the card back to the table. "No surprise there." He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. Who could be leaving presents on his door? It couldn't have been anyone in the family; once again they'd all been doing something else at the time. He took a deep breath, reaching for the box. He figured for now it wouldn't hurt to un-wrap the gifts.

He peeled the bow off, tossing it to the table before slowly ripping the paper away. Brock gently pulled open the brown cardboard box, slipping his finger into a looped string to pull out the shiny Christmas ornament. He twirled it around, noticing little homemade pictures of some of his favorite things drawn out with glitter. He smiled at it, appreciating the hard work that went into it. He stood up, moving to his barely decorated tree in the corner of the room. He found an empty tree limb, hanging the ornament right in the middle of the tree. He took a step back, admiring the beautiful ornament. He moved back to the couch, grabbing the beer bottle and opening it to drink it before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

Reba knocked softly on Brock's door the next morning, holding her toaster in one hand and a small bag of groceries in the other. She held up both items with a smile when Brock opened the door. His hair was still messy and his eyes held that just woken up look. She stared for a minute, missing seeing him so early in the morning. "You gonna let me in?" Brock snapped out of his daze, realizing she'd almost caught him staring at her like an idiot. She looked gorgeous with her hair pulled into a half pony tail, sunglasses on top of her head, and the long black form fitting jacket wrapped securely around her body.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Guess I'm still asleep. I didn't expect you so early." Reba nodded her head as she glanced around the messy living room. Brock shut the door behind her, gently taking the bag and toaster from her hands.

"Have you forgotten how to clean?" Brock shook his head, glancing around his house. Reba rolled her eyes, bending over to pick up the wrapping paper that had been around her gift. She smiled to herself, happy to see that Brock had found her present. "Why don't you cook us breakfast while I clean up a bit?" Brock nodded his head before heading towards his kitchen. Reba stopped him just before he stepped out of the room. "What's this? Opening presents early or having a hard time wrapping gifts?" Reba smirked at him.

Brock shook his head, taking a few steps back into his living room. "Oh, yeah, I got that last night. I think I have a secret Santa stalking me or something. We can talk about it over breakfast if you want." Reba nodded her head, letting him leave the room and turning around to pick up his living room. She chuckled to herself.

"Secret? …If you only knew." Reba shook her head as she giggled impatiently waiting to see what he had to say about his mystery Santa. She slipped off her jacket, moving to hang it on the coat rack. Turning around to face the rest of the living room, she spotted the tree in the far corner. Staring sadly at the overly green triangle, she moved towards it. A grin slowly stretched into a wide smile when she noticed her ornament right in the middle. She gently twirled it in her fingers, admiring her work. It had taken her one box of ornaments, two nights to figure out how to do it, and another five nights to finish all the glitter drawings. It made her feel good to know he had liked it. She gently let go of the ornament, turning her attention to Brock when he stepped back into the room.

"How many eggs do you want?" Reba held up two fingers before pointing over her shoulder at the tree. Brock walked to the tree, worried something might be wrong with it. "What?" He nervously checked his recent ornament, sighing in relief when he noticed it was fine.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you don't have more decorations. Your tree's looking a little pathetic, Brock." He let out a deep breath, rolling his eyes at her comment. He took a few steps away from the tree, stopping next to her.

"Well, I like to look at it sort of as a Charlie Brown Christmas tree all grown up." Reba gave him a half smile, apologizing for calling it pathetic. "Thank you, but to be completely honest…I don't have any ornaments." Reba scoffed at him, letting her mouth stay open. Brock shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what do you expect? I've been married and divorced twice, and apparently the ex-wives get all the decorations." Reba shook her head at him, and held back her grin when he reached out to twirl his ornament one more time before heading towards the kitchen. "Two eggs, scrambled, right?" Reba nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the Christmas tree.

Once Brock left, she faced the rest of the room, grimacing at all the dirty clothes spread about the room. She sighed, cleaning the living room quickly before entering Brock's kitchen to join him for breakfast. "Be careful. It's still hot." Brock said as he set a fresh mug of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast in front of Reba as she sat down at the table. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath of the food. Brock returned to the table with his own breakfast, taking a sip of his coffee. "So, does this make up for me stealing your piece of toast?" Reba glanced up at him before taking a small bite of eggs.

"And for having to bring my own food…Yep, it's delicious. I haven't had one of your big breakfasts in a really long time. I almost forgot how good they are." She took another bite, not surprised when he jumped up from the table to grab the plate of biscuits, ham slices, and pancakes. Reba's eyes lit up, glad to see his big breakfast hadn't gotten any smaller than the last time he'd made one for her. "Oh, I'm so glad I came early. This is gonna take a while." Brock laughed at her comment, taking a minute to watch as she enjoyed her breakfast.

"Well, you weren't the only one who could cook. Do you remember how we used to hold barbeques on the weekends until Kyra was born?" Reba nodded her head, smiling at the memories. Brock smiled as well, but looked down to his plate. "I miss that. I really enjoyed grilling, and having family and friends over. I can't remember why we stopped, can you?" Reba took a deep breath, thinking back for a minute.

"Oh, I think it was because two small children was a lot for me to handle, and we'd agreed that having a house full of people every weekend would be too stressful. Plus, you're business had started picking up so you, uh, had a lot of work to do for a while. By the time the weekend finally came around all either one of us wanted to do was sleep." Brock chuckled softly, remembering now. They sat in silence for a minute, each one lost in memories.

"You were happy then, right?" Reba's eyes snapped to his, the question taking her off guard. She swallowed, releasing a small grin and nodding her head. Brock relaxed a bit, content to know he hadn't missed any signs that early in their marriage.

"I was extremely happy, Brock…for the majority of our relationship. I was a very lucky woman." She reached across the table, wrapping her fingers around his hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "Don't doubt that…ever." Brock nodded his head, turning his hand so he could wrap it around hers. He squeezed back before gently rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"I truly am sorry for everything…for how we fell apart." Reba smiled sadly at him, but nodded her head. She'd already forgiven him for the affair and divorce long ago. She had moved on, and was ready to start a new chapter in her life. She pulled her hand away, clearing her throat, and returned her eyes to her breakfast plate. Brock did the same, allowing the moment to drift away.

"I am so glad I forced you into having me over for breakfast. This is amazing. We should do this every morning." Brock smirked at her, waiting until she looked up at him to comment. Reba lifted her eyes, hoping he wasn't still focusing on old memories. She narrowed her eyes at his smirk, unsure if she was going to like what he was about to say.

"You gonna help with the grocery bill?" Reba rolled her eyes, shaking her head no as she pulled a pancake onto her plate. Brock scoffed, feigning disbelief and hurt. "Now wait a minute. I have to help you with dinner groceries, but you don't have to help me with breakfast?" Reba held back her giggles as she shook her head no again. Brock folded his arms across his chest and put on his best serious face. "Well, I propose we compromise. How about I cook you breakfast in exchange for you allowing me to come over for dinner?" Reba thought about it for a minute, taking her time as she enjoyed a few more bites of food.

"Well, Mr. Hart…Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Hart," Brock smiled as he nodded his head at her correction, playing along with their silly game. "I would say we have a deal, but what do we tell our children? They'll think there's something special going on between us." Brock thought for a minute, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Well, Ms. Hart, I believe we simply tell them to mind their own business…or they are more than welcomed to join us if they want." Reba gave him a half smile, chuckling at their behavior. Brock grinned back at her, relaxing as he finished the last of his breakfast. Reba drank the last of her coffee, standing up to wash the dishes while Brock finished getting ready. She couldn't wait for Christmas day to arrive. She let loose an excited smile, hurrying through the dishes and making it back home just as Van was ready to leave for work.

Van and Reba walked into the kitchen after work, each one rushing to get a few items before they had to leave for their open house. Van scurried around the kitchen, grabbing any quick and easy snacks he could find before shoving the remainder of the Christmas cookies into a zip lock bag and grabbing a tray to set them out on for the open house. Reba ran straight to her bedroom, ignoring passing family members. Cheyenne walked into the kitchen, finding Van checking his watch as he waited for his mother-in-law to come back down. "What are y'all doing?"

Van took a deep breath, grabbing a plastic sack to toss his snacks and the bag of cookies into as an easier way to carry them. "Oh, she planned a late open house because a few clients couldn't make it to the one earlier today. We have like ten minutes to get there. It's twenty minutes away." Van checked his watch again, yelling for Reba to hurry up since they already lost quite a bit of time sitting in traffic.

"Well, why do you have to go? Doesn't she normally like to handle these on her own?" Van stared at Cheyenne for a minute before he shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know…I don't know. She's been acting really weird lately. I think she's losing it." Van shrugged his shoulders, leaving it as holiday stress finally taking its toll on her. "Besides, one of the clients coming to the open house has a major crush on her and likes to hit on her every time their alone. She gets nervous about being by herself with him, I think. That could be why I have to go this time." Cheyenne nodded her head, agreeing with him and telling him he better keep her mother safe.

Reba darted into the kitchen, stopping half way in the room. "Uh, Van, just go without me. I can't find what I'm looking for, and one of us needs to be there on time. I'll be there as soon as I can." Van nodded his head, grabbing the sack of goodies and running out of the house as Reba rushed back upstairs. Cheyenne shook her head at the two of them before going back into the living room to watch a movie with Elizabeth.

Reba smiled as she slipped a rectangle box into her large black purse along with another beer bottle and card. She took a deep breath, letting a minute slip by before darting back downstairs and out of the house. She rushed to her car, climbing in and quickly pulling out of the drive way. She could only pray that Brock didn't stop by his house on his way home from work. She turned down his street, finding the same empty driveway to park in while she waited a few minutes to see if he would come home. She slouched down in her seat again, keeping her eyes on the visor mirror. Five minutes later, she glanced at the time, figuring if he was coming home he'd already have been pulling into his driveway.

Reba slipped quietly out of her car, skipping quickly across the street and through his yard to his front door. She rushed through taping the card and setting out the presents, nervous the entire time that he would catch her. When everything was in the right place, she ran at full speed back to her car, and drove away, holding her breath the entire time. She pulled out her cell phone once she was safely away from Brock's street.

"_Van Montgomery."_ Reba took a deep breath, trying to calm her fast beating heart. She glanced along the street, her eyes widening when she saw Brock's truck driving down the opposite side of the street as she was. She quickly pulled her car over to the side of the road, parking it as she waited for Brock to pull down her street.

"Uh, Van, I, uh, was wondering if you could handle the open house by yourself? I'll make twice as many cookies this time as I did last time…I'll even add more chocolate chips." Reba bit her lip, double checking all her mirrors. She ran a hand through her hair, attempting to convince herself that she was in the clear and shouldn't worry anymore about being caught.

"_Fine, I'll do it, but I get to eat as many cookies as I want for the rest of the year!" _ Reba rolled her eyes, quickly agreeing to his demand. She was glad when he hung up without asking her why she couldn't make it to the open house. She waited a few minutes later before calling Brock.

"Hey, Brock, it's Reba." She rolled her eyes when he answered by saying he knew it was her. She started her car, letting it warm up as she talked to him. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me at the grocery store. Van's gonna handle the open house by himself."

"_Oh, well, yeah, that'd be great. I'll see ya soon, Santa." _ Reba shook her head, wondering if that was going to be her new nickname for a while. She hung up the phone before pulling back onto the street and driving towards the grocery store. Knowing Brock would wait another ten minutes before leaving her house, she decided that she could waste some time by driving down the neighborhood streets to look at all the Christmas decorations.

Twenty minutes later, Reba and Brock were walking up and down the aisles in the nearby grocery store. "So, we never did talk about the second gift…" Reba trailed off, hoping Brock would know what she was talking about, and smiled when he lit up, completely ready to talk about it.

"Oh, yeah, it's kind of weird." Reba scrunched her eyebrows together, not sure how she should take that statement. "I mean, I don't even know who's doing it, and they seem to know at least a little bit about me. At this point, I'm just hoping it's not a psycho." Reba chuckled softly as she nodded her head. She'd momentarily forgotten that he didn't know it was her, and smiled to herself, glad her plan was working so far.

"Well, I guess that is weird, but you're getting gifts out of it, aren't you?" Brock nodded his head, grabbing a few items off of the shelf next to him and adding them to the cart that Reba was pushing. "I think at this point…you should just enjoy it. I mean, if it continues after Christmas then you should start to worry. For all you know it could just be your neighbor's kid playing a prank on you." Brock once again nodded his head, saying she had a good point. Reba grinned slightly, looking over the list in her hand.

"Do you think I'll have another one waiting for me when I get home?" Reba thought for a minute before shrugging her shoulders. "Thanks, that was a lot of help." Reba scoffed at him, stopping in the middle of the aisle. Brock stopped a few steps later, turning around to see why she'd stopped. "What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Reba continued to push the cart, stopping next to Brock when he continued to stare at her without moving. "What?" He folded his arms over his chest, giving her a look that said he knew something was bothering her. Reba took a deep breath, looking away from him. "Fine, I'm just worried about you. This whole gift thing could be serious, Brock. What if Mrs. Claus has a secret crush on you or something?" Reba held her serious face for a few seconds longer before slowly letting out laughter. Brock shook his head at her before playfully pushing her away from him.

Brock took over pushing the cart as Reba calmed down. "Well, aren't you Santa? Shouldn't you be worried if Mrs. Claus has a crush on me?" Brock smirked confidently, glancing at her before winking. Reba rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Nah, I know what it's like to be with you…She'll come back to me." Reba pretended not to care as she glanced over the list in her hand. Brock stopped the cart, staring at her with a slight grin on his face. Reba looked up, still uninterested in their conversation. At his expression she let loose a wide smile and winked at him. "Plus, being jealous really isn't my thing." Brock scoffed at her answer, letting out a few chuckles.

"Not your thing?" Reba nodded her head, confident in her response. "Oh, please, Reba, I could name a handful of times you were jealous…and that's just off the top of my head!" It was Reba's turn to scoff as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, you can't." Brock nodded his head, stating that he could in fact name several times. "Oh, whatever! I, Reba Hart, have never been jealous over you." Brock nodded his head, standing up a little straighter. Both adults seemed to be ignoring the other customers in the aisle as they playfully argued, smiling with their eyes locked on one another.

"Oh really, why'd ya hire Barbra Jean as my hygienist?" Reba narrowed her eyes at him, standing up straighter and taking a deep breath. Brock stared at her, smirking as he waited for an answer.

"Because I was an idiot." Reba waved her hand in the space between them. "It's as simple as that. Now, before we waste the whole night over this unimportant conversation, let's get back to shopping. I have to get home…to bake more cookies for Van." Brock laughed as he shook his head, allowing her to win. He knew she knew he could name several times because each memory had flashed in her eyes. He pushed the cart, following the rambling redhead around the store.

Brock pulled into his driveway, still smiling from shopping with Reba. She had always been his favorite person to hang out with, and he was glad the divorce hadn't cost him that. He let out a deep breath as he shut off his truck. He grabbed a few bags from the back seat, but quickly put them back when he remembered that he could have a gift waiting for him. He slowly moved away from his truck, walking to his porch. He tried not to smile when he saw the gifts sitting on his welcome mat. He bent down, picking them up slowly. There was a part of him that wished he knew who his secret Santa was so he could thank them, but the other part was afraid this excitement would end once he figured it out. He unlocked his door, setting his gifts on the coffee table. He hesitated before deciding to bring his groceries inside instead of opening his presents first.

Brock smiled as he ran into his living room after setting the last of his groceries on his kitchen counter. He fell onto his couch, reaching for the beer and opening it. He took a drink before grabbing the other box. He ripped through the paper, hesitating before opening the white box. He jumped to his feet, opening his door and peeling the card from his door. He flipped to the inside, nodding his head. "Day three. Wish these things held more information on them." He shrugged his shoulders, moving back to his couch as he took another drink.

He picked up the white box, groaning when he found tape stubbornly holding the top to the bottom. He pulled out his pocket knife, cutting the tape, and tossed the lid to the coffee table as he pulled out a soft dark blue cotton robe. He stared at it for a minute before a wide grin stretched across his face. He gently set it down on the couch armrest before taking his jacket off to slip on the robe. It was comfortable, and he had to admit, he needed a new one. Brock sat down on his couch to finish his beer and watch a late night show before cleaning up the trash and heading to bed. He couldn't wait to see what his next gift would be, and he wondered if Reba wouldn't mind playing the guessing game with him in the morning over breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4

The next morning Reba darted up Brock's driveway, trying to hold back her excitement. She knocked softly on his front door, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. A minute later, Brock opened his door, moving to the side so she could walk inside. Reba bit her lip as she noticed he was wearing the robe. She knew it would look good on him. "So, did ya have a present waiting for you?" Brock nodded his head, holding out his arms to model the robe. "Oh, wow, that's nice. Looks good on you." Brock smiled at her, thanking her quietly.

"So, what am I cooking for breakfast this morning?" Reba shrugged her shoulders, placing a hopeful expression on her face.

"Cinnamon rolls…with lots of icing?" Brock chuckled, nodding his head. Reba smiled, clapping her hands with excitement. "Great! I'll help." Reba shimmed out of her coat, tossing it to the couch before leading the way to the kitchen. Brock followed her, soaking up her happiness. He would do anything to have her be this happy all the time. They quickly made breakfast, discussing his previous gifts and even suggesting a few ideas that could be tonight's gift. They spent the entire morning talking and laughing.

Reba smiled as Brock excused himself to use the restroom. She was enjoying her Saturday, and felt a little panic grow at the thought that all this might change when he found out it was her and not some mysterious woman. She sighed, feeling her heart beat a little faster. She cleared her throat, reminding herself not to chicken out and to continue with her plan. She had to enjoy it now while she still had it just in case her fears were confirmed. She smiled sadly when Brock came back into the room.

"Hey, you okay?" Reba nodded her head, standing up and wiping her hands on her pants legs. Brock's concern stayed on his face as he watched her look away from him nervously. "You can talk to me, Reba. We're friends." Reba smiled at him, waving off his concern.

"Oh, I'm just a little stressed about Christmas. What if the kids don't like what I got them this year?" Brock shook his head, telling her not to worry because she always found the perfect gifts for everyone. "Yeah, but Brock…I'm running out of Christmases. I mean, Cheyenne and Van are moving out after the first of the year, and Kyra…she's graduating this year…The kids are growing up, leaving me. I was kind of hoping that that would never happen." Brock chuckled at her, pulling her closer to him for a hug. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she relaxed in his embrace.

"Don't worry, Reba. The kids will always come home for Christmas. Remember that year it stormed badly?" Reba nodded her head, but Brock continued anyways. "You were upset because they all had other plans, but they still ended up with you, didn't they?" Reba nodded her head again, feeling slightly better. "All right then, don't let it get to you. Just enjoy it one year at a time…besides…you'll always have me and Barbra Jean." Reba rolled her eyes, pushing away from him as he chuckled at her.

"Oh, yippee for me." Brock smiled at her sarcasm, watching as she calmed her nerves and settled back down on the couch. "Next time, just tell me to shut up and not to worry." Brock sat down next to her, nodding his head.

"That's been noted, but I'll probably never do it. I enjoy living too much." Reba chuckled, smacking his chest playfully. Reba stared at him for a minute before quickly moving her eyes to the television. Brock swallowed, clearing his throat before reaching forward to turn on the television. "Let's watch a movie. Your pick." Reba smiled, taking the remote from him to search for any movies.

Two hours later, Reba was walking to her front door. She glanced in the window, finding Van and Cheyenne sitting on the couch. She took a deep breath, hesitating as she stood by the door. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go inside and answer their countless questions. They wouldn't believe her anyways. She took a deep breath, placing her hand on the door handle when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around, studying the bushes, and jumped slightly when a small fluffy white kitten pounced on the porch wall. She waited for her heart to calm down before easing toward it. She squatted in front of the kitten, softly calling out to the small animal. She rested her hand, palm upwards, on top of the wall in front of the kitten. She waited, patiently allowing it to come to her.

She laughed softly when the kitten sniffed and swatted her hand before jumping backwards, having scared itself. It looked at her before sitting down, meowing quietly. She gently picked it up, holding it close to her body. "Oh, you poor thing…you've gotta be freezing." She turned her head slightly when it sneezed on her. She giggled quietly before moving to the front door to go inside. She looked around the kitten's neck for a collar as she closed the door behind her. She frowned when she didn't see one. "Well, it looks like you don't have a home, huh?" Reba spoke to the kitten, laughing softly when it started to play with the strings on her sweatshirt.

"Mom, where have you been?" Reba glanced up at Cheyenne before returning her attention to the kitten. Cheyenne stood up, taking a few steps closer to her mother. "Did you buy a cat? Mom, I'm allergic!" Cheyenne moved to the other side of the room, trying to keep a distance from her mother. Van glanced in Reba's direction, and stood up to play with the kitten.

Reba chuckled as Van played with the kitten, and took the time to take her jacket off and hang it on the coat rack. "Well, if you must know, Cheyenne, I was at your father's house. We have a deal. I let him come over here for dinner, and he makes me breakfast." She paused to take the kitten back from Van.

"Wow, Ms. H, you back to visiting Mr. Hhhott again?" Van smiled at her, raising his eyebrows. Reba glared at him before smiling back at him. She chuckled in the back of her throat, leaning closer to Van.

"If I was…it'd only be because he enjoys my body." Reba winked at him, laughing when his face hardened and his shoulders straightened. He looked over her head, clearing his throat. Reba smirked as she waited for his response, enjoying his discomfort.

"Please, can we not talk about your body?" Van shuddered before darting up the stairs, leaving Reba to chuckle at her victory. She turned around, her laughing coming to a sudden stop when she saw her daughter staring at her with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You were at Dad's?" Reba nodded her head, petting the kitten as it curled against her body. "All morning?" Reba sighed as she nodded her head again. She walked across the room to go to the kitchen, ignoring Cheyenne when she darted across the room. Cheyenne took a deep breath before following her mother. "What's going on between you two? Are y'all back together?"

Reba took a deep breath, setting the kitten on the counter in front of a bowl of milk. "Listen, Cheyenne, your father and I are friends, and friends do stuff together. We aren't anything more than that. Okay?" Reba stared at her daughter, waiting for more questions. Cheyenne nodded her head, glancing down to the kitten.

"Did Dad get you the kitten?" Reba smiled as she looked down, shaking her head no.

"No, I found her outside. I couldn't just leave her out there." Cheyenne nodded her head, understanding where her mother was coming from. "Plus, I thought Elizabeth would love to have a kitten." The kitten finished the bowl of milk, sitting down to bathe itself. Reba rinsed out the bowl before setting it in the sink.

"Mom, Elizabeth can't have the kitten. I'm allergic, remember?" Reba nodded her head, picking up the kitten and putting it on the floor. She let out a deep breath, resting her hands on the counter and leaning onto them.

"I know that. I was gonna have it stay here with me. Y'all are moving out anyways. What does it matter?" Cheyenne sighed, realizing she wouldn't be able to win this argument with her mother, and it wasn't like she was deathly allergic either. Cheyenne smiled, laughing when Reba started yelping as the kitten climbed up her leg.

"Reba! What's wrong?!" Barbra Jean ran into the kitchen from the living room, concern etched across her face. She held a toy golf club over her shoulder, and spun around the room as she looked for anyone she didn't recognize. Reba glared at Barbra Jean, holding the kitten in one arm as she rubbed her leg with her free hand. "What is that?" Barbra Jean pointed towards the kitten with the golf club, her voice filled with fear.

"It's a kitten. I found her outside." Barbra Jean nodded her head, moving towards Reba. She held out her finger, smiling slightly when the kitten swatted at it. Reba chuckled, praying no one was looking for the kitten. She would love to be able to keep her.

"Well, you know, I'm allergic." Barbra Jean took a few steps back, sneezing almost as soon as she'd finished her sentence. Reba smirked at her, turning her head to look at her daughter. Cheyenne smiled as she shook her head, realizing now why her mother had wanted to keep the kitten at her house.

"Oh, really? Well, then I guess it's a good thing I found her." Reba held the kitten over her face, changing her voice as she talked to the kitten. "Yes, it is. Barbra Jean won't be able to come over no more. No, she won't." Barbra Jean scoffed before frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Reba stuck out her tongue, ignoring Barbra Jean's pouting. "Don't worry, Barbra Jean. I'm sure this beautiful kitten belongs to somebody." Barbra Jean relaxed, nodding her head in agreement. "Anyways, did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah, do you mind watching Henry tonight? I'd asked Brock, but I think he has plans." Reba set the kitten down on the floor again, watching her until she ran out of the room before turning her attention to Barbra Jean.

"No, that's no problem. I'd love to watch Henry tonight." Reba turned around to face Cheyenne, smiling at her. "You want me to watch Elizabeth as well…so you can go out with Van?" Cheyenne stared at her mother, slowly nodding her head. Her mother seemed extra happy lately, and she had a feeling it had something to do with her father. Barbra Jean's voice broke their stare.

"Okay, but I'm gonna need you to pick him up from my house around six. I have a date tonight." Barbra Jean smiled, immediately beginning to tell them about the guy. Reba and Cheyenne listened intently, eventually moving from the kitchen into the living room where they found the kitten curled up in the middle of the couch.

Later that night, Brock came over to Reba's house, barging into the living room. He refrained from yelling out her name when he saw her stretched out on the couch sound asleep. He moved to the coffee table, sitting down on top of it. His eyebrows scrunched together when he noticed the small kitten curled up on top of her chest just under her chin. He smiled when it sneezed and Reba was startled awake. She sat up slowly, checking on the kitten as she did. "Since when do you have a cat?" Reba screamed when she heard his voice, and kept her face buried in the couch cushion as she caught her breath when she realized who it was.

"Brock!" She smacked his leg, cursing him for scaring her. Their attention shot to the kitten when she hissed at Brock. He started to chuckle, causing Reba to chuckle along with him. "I found her outside when I got back from your house. I think she's taking a liking to me." Reba smiled, petting the kitten.

"Well, you're very likable." Brock stood up from the table, holding his hand out to help Reba to her feet. She thanked him before a sudden realization came to her. She stared at him before looking at her wrist for her watch.

"What time is it? Why are you here?" Brock stared at her, wondering why she was suddenly darting around the living room in a panic. He stepped in front of her as she twirled in a circle attempting to put on her jacket.

"Reba, Honey, what's wrong?" She stopped what she was doing, taking a deep breath. She wiped her hair out of her face before looking him straight in the eyes. Brock stared back at her, worried for her. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Reba bit her lips thinking about everything she needed to do before dinner. She sighed, nodding her head slowly.

"I was supposed to pick up Henry around six. It's already five thirty. I needed to go to the store as well to get a few items for the kitten." Reba looked down to the kitten, smiling when she saw her sitting between her and Brock glancing between them as they talked. "Anyways, do you think you could get Henry…also, Cheyenne and Van took a lot of boxes over to their house today, and they called asking me to pick Elizabeth up when I was ready. I was gonna keep both of them for the night." Reba took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Brock nodded his head, pulling out his car keys. "I'll pick up the kids. You go to the store. That way you can get back quicker to feed the kitten. Um, why don't you pick up a pizza, too?" Reba nodded her head, grabbing her purse off the coat rack. Brock gently turned her around, helping her with putting on the rest of her jacket. She thanked him, leaving the house behind him. She locked the door, glancing through the window to check on the kitten. She shook her head when she saw it run to the couch, curling up to sleep.

She sat in her car until Brock was gone before darting back inside. She ran upstairs grabbing the items she needed. As she drove to Brock's house, she called in a pizza. She pulled into his driveway, climbing out of her car. She took a deep breath, calming down. She couldn't remember falling asleep, and hated that she had almost messed up her entire Christmas. She stopped on his porch, taping the card to the door and setting out the gifts on the welcome mat. She ran a hand through her hair, darting back to her car. Hopefully, having the young kids this weekend wouldn't make this process any harder. She quickly drove to the store and made it back to her house just as the pizza delivery guy pulled into her driveway.

Hours later Brock came home to find the gifts waiting for him. He brought everything into the house, reading the card first. He opened his beer, drinking it slowly. He stared at the un-wrapped box. He was thinking about calling Reba, but she had Elizabeth and Henry with her tonight. He could wait to open it until she came over for breakfast. She had been the only person he'd told about the gifts, and a part of him felt it would be fun to open it with her. He sat up, leaning closer to the present sitting on his coffee table. He nodded his head, finishing the last of his beer. He'd wait for Reba before he opened it.


	6. Chapter 6: Day 5

Sunday morning, Brock opened his front door, stepping out onto his porch. He looked down his street, hoping to see his favorite redhead's car. He sighed when he didn't see anything, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed her phone number, crossing his fingers that she wasn't still asleep. Her tired voice rang through his ears, and his heart dropped for waking her up so early. "Uh, Reba, it's Brock. I was just calling to see if you were still coming over this morning?"

Reba sighed, clearing her throat. He listened as she moved around on the bed, and chuckled when she yelped followed by a thump and a curse. _"Uh, yeah, Brock, just give me a few minutes." _

"If you want, I can always cook breakfast at your house?" There was silence on the other end of the line, and Brock could tell that she had fallen back to sleep. He only hoped it wasn't on the floor. "Reba?" He heard a slight mumble, and chuckled into the phone. "I'm coming over." He hung up his phone, going back inside to gather everything he would need for breakfast, his present from the night before, a small duffel bag of clothes, and his car keys.

Several minutes later, Brock was walking into Reba's kitchen. He set his bags on the kitchen table, tossed his jacket on the back of one of the chairs, and slowly walked throughout the house in search of Reba. He stopped outside her bedroom, raising an eyebrow at the fact that her door was opened. She never left her door open while she was sleeping. He stepped into the room, letting out a deep breath when he saw Reba curled up on her floor sound asleep with her phone lying on the side of her face. He walked to her side, bending down to check on her.

Brock grabbed her phone, checking to make sure her call was disconnected before gently setting it on the chest at the end of her bed. He scooped Reba up, laying her on the bed and tucking the blankets securely around her. He leaned in, kissing the side of her head. Brock quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. When he turned around, he was startled by the small child standing behind him. He took a deep breath, smiling at Elizabeth. "Grandpa…what are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes, yawning as she talked. Brock picked her up, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I came over to make Grandma some breakfast. You wanna help?" Elizabeth nodded her head before coughing. Brock rubbed her back as he walked downstairs, not surprised when he found Henry sitting on the couch. "Henry, what's up, Bud?" Henry glanced over his shoulder, staring sadly at his father.

"I don't feel good, Daddy." He sighed, stretching out on the couch. "I was sick all night." Elizabeth pulled her head away from Brock's shoulder, nodding her head to agree with Henry. Brock put Elizabeth down, walking with her to the couch. He sat down next to Henry, letting Elizabeth sit in his lap.

"You have? What kind of sick?" At that moment, Elizabeth jumped off his lap, running out of the room. Brock quickly followed her, frowning as he watched her throw up in the downstairs bathroom. She turned to look at him when she was finished, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I didn't make it." Brock took a deep breath, cringing when Henry pushed past him to throw up as well. Both children stared at him, unsure of what to do next. Brock took a deep breath, smiling slightly as he moved into the room. He helped them out of the bathroom, and walked with them as they went upstairs. He started a bath for Henry in the upstairs bathroom, and one for Elizabeth in Reba's bathroom. He checked on the redhead, shaking his head when he saw the kitten curled up on her chest. Just as he was leaving the bedroom to clean the downstairs bathroom, he heard a noise and turned around to see what it was. He closed his eyes when he saw the kitten leaning over the edge of the bed, trying not fall off as she vomited.

Reba jerked to a sitting position, nearly crying when she saw the kitten's mess. She fell back onto her pillow, running her hands through her hair as she moaned. She rolled over, sitting up to get out of bed. Brock quickly stopped her, saying he would clean it up for her. Reba screamed at his voice, falling out of the bed and hitting the back of her head on her nightstand. "BROCK! What are you doing here?" She whined as she rubbed the back of her head and stood up slowly.

"I called to see if you were coming over for breakfast, but you fell asleep while we were talking…so I decided to make breakfast here. Have the kids been sick all night?" Reba rolled her eyes as she nodded her head, sitting back down on her bed. She was exhausted, having gotten very little sleep. "How much sleep have you had?" Reba sighed, trying to come up with an exact amount. She shrugged her shoulders when Brock sat down next to her.

"I don't know…maybe two hours? It's been crazy." Brock wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "I'm glad you're here now. Do you mind watching them?" Brock shook his head, squeezing her lightly before standing up and guiding her body back to the bed. Reba smiled at him as he pulled the blankets over her body.

"Just get some sleep. I can watch the sickies…I mean kiddies for a while." Brock winked at her as she started chuckling before moving to the other side of the bed to check on the kitten. By the time he was out of the bedroom, Reba was sound asleep again.

A couple hours later, Brock was sitting on the couch as Henry and Elizabeth sat on the floor next to the coffee table decorating homemade ornaments for his house. Reba stumbled down the stairs, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Brock smiled at her when she sat next to him. She pulled her feet to the edge of the couch, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "How are they?" She asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Ah, they seem to be fine right now. They haven't been sick for about an hour and a half. The kitten, by the way, is a handful." Reba chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. She looked around, trying to find her. "She's sleeping…behind my head." Reba leaned back slightly, and chuckled when she saw the kitten snuggled between the couch and the back of Brock's head and neck. "She's doing better, too." Reba smiled, relieved that everyone seemed to be doing better.

"That's good. Thanks for being here. I'd have lost it eventually." Brock chuckled, nodding his head. Elizabeth jumped to her feet, smiling at her grandmother. Reba gently pressed her hands on Elizabeth's forehead and cheeks to check for a fever. She smiled in relief when she could barely feel any heat coming from the small child. "How are you?" Elizabeth sighed, telling her she was fine before showing her the decorations she'd already made. Henry jumped to his feet, grabbing his to show to Reba as well. "Wow, that's a lot of decorations, and they look so awesome!" Reba's smile grew as she glanced over the paper snowflakes and stars.

Henry turned to his father as Reba's attention was on Elizabeth. "Can we make Reba breakfast now? She's starving." Reba glanced at Henry before looking at Brock who was chuckling at his son. Brock scooted forward, picking Henry up to sit him in his lap. The kitten hissed at Brock before running out of the room. "She's mad at you now, Daddy." Brock chuckled, watching as Henry looked over his shoulder until the cat was out of the room.

"So, what's this I hear about breakfast?" Reba asked, patting her stomach a few times. "'Cause Henry's right. I'm starving!" Henry and Elizabeth giggled, jumping to their feet and running into the kitchen. Reba shook her head as she listened to them argue over which cooking task they were going to do. She turned her head slightly to look at Brock, catching him as he stared at her. He cleared his throat, looking away from her quickly. "Seriously…what are you making for breakfast?"

Brock chuckled at her, standing up before helping her to her feet. "Well, I thought about French toast, but the kids wanted to make a big breakfast so I guess French toast will be tomorrow morning." Reba nodded her head, excited for both breakfasts. She followed Brock into the kitchen where the children were sitting at the kitchen table, taking turns in shaking a present. Brock quickly walked towards them, gently taking his gift from them. "Uh, why don't y'all go wash your hands?" Henry and Elizabeth climbed out of their chairs before running out of the room. Reba walked towards Brock, noticing her present in his hands. She took a deep breath before scrunching her eyebrows and stepping into his line of sight.

"What's that?" Brock smiled as he handed it over to her. Reba pretended to look at the gift before handing it back to him. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't opened it yet.

"This is the gift that was left at my house last night. I was waiting to open it until I was with you. I figured you'd be interested." Reba nodded her head, telling him to open it and smiling when his face lit up with excitement. She couldn't wait to see what he thought about it. Reba kept her eyes locked on Brock's face as he ripped through the wrapping paper, and glanced over the cologne box in his hands. "Wow. This is nice." Reba held back her smile, trying not to get too excited over his happiness.

"Well, let's see what it smells like?" Reba glanced at the cologne, already knowing how wonderful it smelled. She hoped he'd start wearing it now, and not decide to wait until he knew who'd given it to him. Brock nodded his head, pulling it out of the box.

"I hope I like it. I'd hate for someone to spend their money on this only for me not to like it." Reba held back her shock at his words, realizing he might not like it. She picked up the box, glancing at the name. She held it towards him.

"Isn't this what you wore when we were together?" Brock looked at the name, nodding his head. Reba took a deep breath, glad she hadn't gotten the wrong cologne. Brock took a deep breath, holding the cologne out by his side. He squirted it once, and both he and Reba leaned in to smell it.

"Hmm…I almost forgot how much I like this cologne." Reba shrugged her shoulders, grabbing the box and wrapping paper. "What do you think? You liked this stuff, too, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Was that what you wore all the time?" Brock nodded his head, glancing over the bottle in his hands. Reba threw the trash away, turning around to face Brock. She smiled when she saw him smelling the cologne again. "So…breakfast?" Brock looked at her before slightly smiling as he moved to the stove. "You all right?" Brock looked up at her, trying to feign like he hadn't heard her. Reba was going to ask again when they heard Elizabeth and Henry both shouting from the living room. They both darted out of the kitchen, worried something serious had happened.

Elizabeth and Henry looked up at them when they walked into the room. "Look what Fancy did!" Elizabeth pointed at the kitten between her and Henry who was nodding his head to show she was telling the truth. Reba and Brock both bit their lips, trying to hold back on their laughter. The kitten was covered in sliver glitter from the box she'd knocked off the table. "Now we can't do anymore decorations!" Elizabeth sat down, trying not to cry. Henry stared at her for a minute before looking at his father and Reba with tears filling his eyes.

Reba walked to Elizabeth's side, picking her up and setting her on her hip. "It's okay, Elizabeth. We can get some more glitter. Why don't you and Henry take a nap and then we'll go to the store? We might even get some presents for Mommy and Daddy." Elizabeth nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Reba's neck and resting her head on her shoulder. Brock picked Henry up, following Reba upstairs.

After they ate a late breakfast and enjoyed a few games of Candy Land, Reba and Brock were gathering up Henry and Elizabeth's things. Reba turned to Brock, taking a deep breath. "Thanks again for taking them home." Brock waved her off, saying it wasn't that big of a deal. Reba smiled as she nodded her head, and turned around again to help Elizabeth with her jacket.

"All right, guys, let's get going. How about we stop for some hot chocolate on the way?" Elizabeth and Henry screamed with excitement, quickly hugging Reba goodbye before running outside. Brock chuckled, leaning closer to Reba and kissing her cheek. "I'll be back for dinner, okay?" Reba nodded her head, stepping out onto her porch with him. She stood there, watching until Brock's truck was out of sight before going back inside.

Four hours later, Brock was pulling into his driveway. He and Reba had shared a quick dinner before sitting down to watch a movie and drink a few glasses of wine. They had talked for hours about everything and anything that came to their minds. He had missed having those conversations with her, and he found himself secretly wishing that his secret Santa was her. Brock shook his head, chuckling at his wish. She would never be his secret Santa. He'd blown his chance a long time ago, and she'd moved on since then. He took a deep breath, walking to his front door. He bent down, finding another bottle of beer and a small wrapped box. He stood back up, grabbing the card as he went inside.

"Day Five. Woo Hoo!" Brock opened his beer, drinking it slowly. He stood up, moving to his desk in the back of the room. He tossed the card in the drawer where he kept the rest of them before moving to his Christmas tree. He grinned slightly as he twirled his ornament in his fingertips. "Who did you come from, huh? Was it Mrs. Clause? If she does have a crush on me…I'd totally understand." Brock smirked at the ornament before shaking his head and letting the ornament fall back into place. He sat back down, reaching for his un-opened present. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing Reba's number. She answered on the second ring, yawning quietly afterwards. Brock smiled sweetly. "I got another gift. You wanna know what it is?"

"_Sure…Why not? Just make it quick. I'm tired." _Brock smirked as he tried not to laugh, and ripped through the wrapping paper. Brock's eyes widened when he looked at the classic new watch shining back at him.

"Uh, it's a watch…the one I've been eyeing for quite a while now." Brock was shocked as he pulled the watch free of its restraints, and slipped it onto his wrist. "Everything about it is just how I'd buy it. I mean…this is awesome." He heard Reba giggle slightly on the other end, and was reminded how tired she had to be. "Remind me to show you in the morning if I forget. I'll let you go now so you can get a full night's sleep. I'll see ya in the morning?"

Reba took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. _"Yep, but let's do it at your place this time."_ Brock smiled, leaning back and listening as her breathing relaxed a bit more. _"Will you talk to me, Brock…just until I fall asleep?"_ Brock quietly started to tell her a story, lowering his voice every few sentences. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes, listening to the steady breathing of the sleeping redhead. He grinned slightly before hanging up his phone and going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Day 6

Reba sat in her car, twisting the key and listening as her car defied her request. She let out a deep breath, crossing her arms on the steering wheel and letting her head rest on them. Taking a deep breath, she yanked her keys out of the ignition, and climbed out of her car, slamming the door shut behind her. She locked her car before walking down her driveway. She made a left, continuing to walk down the sidewalk and around the corner to Brock's house.

Brock rushed to his front door when he heard someone banging on it, and was surprised when he saw a shivering redhead on the other side. "My car won't start, and before you say anything…I decided to walk to blow off some steam." Brock quickly stepped to the side, closing the door behind Reba after she entered the house. "It's so cold out there." She rubbed her hands together, sitting down on his couch. Brock sat down next to her, pulling her body closer to his and gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Well, French toast should warm you up, right?" Reba nodded her head, standing up with him. He chuckled as he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked into the kitchen. She stood next to the stove, watching as Brock began cooking. She held her hands out, letting the heat from the stove warm them slightly. "So, you wanna see the watch?" Brock asked casually as he held out his wrist for Reba to see. She smiled at it, pulling his arm closer to her.

"Wow. That's nice. Have you thought about who your secret Santa could be?" Reba slipped out of her jacket, tossing it to the chair by the table before jumping onto the counter. Brock nodded his head, but stayed silent. Reba raised her eyebrows, leaning forward a little bit. "Well…" Brock glanced at her before taking a deep breath.

"I thought for a moment that it could have been you, but then I remembered you've been too busy to deliver all the gifts…that and the fact that you're Santa and not Mrs. Clause." He smirked at Reba, smiling when she rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously though, I really haven't been able to think of anyone who could be doing this. Unless our children are doing this all together, I don't see how they could be doing it, and Barbra Jean's had Henry with her most of the time." Reba nodded her head, internally jumping for joy that her plan was still falling nicely into place.

"Well, you know…you have been with me a lot the past few days. The kids could always stop by in that time." Reba shrugged her shoulders, looking to her feet as she swung them. "Or it could be a patient or co-worker trying to romantically impress you?" Brock seemed to think about her suggestion, giving Reba a moment of worry. Could he really have someone else interested in him?

"You know, I thought about that, too, but the women that work with me are married. It could be a patient, but I doubt it. I don't think any of them have been sending me signals or anything like that." Reba took a deep breath, her worry slipping away slowly. Brock glanced at her, a smirk growing across his face. "Are you jealous, Ms. Hart?" Reba snapped a shocked expression in his direction before relaxing her face and shaking her head.

"I've done told you, Dr. Hart. I am not, nor have I ever been, jealous." She paused for a minute, deciding to have a little fun at his expense. "Besides, if it came down to it…and I really did want you for myself," Reba leaned a little closer to Brock, placing her hands on his chest for support. "…I know exactly which buttons to push." She lowered her voice, staring into his eyes. "…unlike all those little hussies out there." Brock swallowed the lump in his throat, the smirk completely missing from his face. When his eyes and cheeks grew a few shades darker, Reba started to giggle and pulled her body away from his. "See…I barely did anything to you just now and you about melted into my hands." Reba patted his shoulder as she jumped to her feet and moved to the cabinet to get some plates and glasses.

Brock snapped out of his trance, watching Reba as she walked away, and cleared his throat as he thought of a response. Reba glanced at him as she poured two glasses of milk. Brock gave her a half-smile, walking towards her with the French toast. "You know…all you did was prove my point," Reba stared at him, unsure how she had done that. "By calling them hussies…it means you're jealous. Therefore, I win, no matter how good you are at melting me." Brock placed a piece of French toast on her plate as she glared at him. Brock took a step backwards, leaning closer to Reba and reaching past her for his glass of milk. He made sure his breath flew across her ear and his fingers lightly brushed against her hand that held his glass of milk.

Reba closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. A slight blush crept across her cheeks, and she mentally cursed when Brock whispered in her ear. "Don't forget, Ms. Hart, I know which of your buttons to push as well." Brock moved away slowly, smirking as he sat down at his kitchen table. Reba kept her back towards him as she caught her breath before turning around to glare at him. "And what do you know…it doesn't make me jealous either." Reba rolled her eyes, sitting down across from him at the table.

"Oh, don't worry. There's been plenty of other ways that have showed just how jealous you can get. Must I remind you of Bill…the plumber?" Reba smirked at him, chuckling when he rolled his eyes at the guy's name. "Should I continue?" Brock shrugged his shoulders, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Sure. Go ahead and make yourself sound like one of those hussies." Reba scoffed at Brock's playful response before sticking her tongue out at him. They quickly ate their breakfast, washing the dishes together before walking outside. They stopped at the beginning of Brock's driveway, both staring at the single car. "Uh, you want me to drive you to work or take you back home to see if your car will start?" Reba scrunched her mouth together as she thought. Brock patiently waited, watching her as she weighed her options.

"Uh, I think I can work from home today. If Van needs me at the office, he can come get me. Just take me home." Brock nodded his head, leading her to the passenger side where he opened her door for her. Reba smiled, scooting into the truck quickly. Brock raced to his side, climbing in and starting the vehicle.

The rest of the morning Brock and Reba sent text messages back and forth, and when lunch rolled around Van came over to Reba's house to find her stretched out on the couch, laughing as she talked on the phone. Van stood in the kitchen, looking through the window as he eavesdropped on her conversation. "Oh, whatever, Brock, you're the one that almost got caught when we snuck into the golf course the first time." Van furrowed his eyebrows, leaning closer to the window. When had his in-laws started calling each other on their lunch breaks? He listened to the conversation for a few more minutes before moving back to the door and slamming it shut. He called out to his mother-in-law, glancing through the kitchen window.

Reba sat up quickly, telling Brock she had to go before hanging up her cell phone. "In the living room!" She hollered back to Van before leaning over her work on the coffee table. Van entered the living room, sitting down in the chair and smiling at his mother-in-law. "What? Quit staring at me like that!" Reba looked away from Van, stacking the papers and slipping them into a folder.

"What are you up to, Ms. H?" Reba stared blankly back at him, not wanting to give away any information he was trying to get out of her. Van sighed, leaning closer to her. "Ms. H…what have I told you about playing dumb with me?" Van half sang and half spoke his sentence, his smile returning to his lips.

"That you do it for a living and I can't fool you?" Reba raised an eyebrow, the only movement of her face. She kept her wall up, her attention focusing on every little thing Van did or said. Van's smile disappeared and he pressed his lips tighter together.

"Exactly…now start talking." Reba rolled her eyes, standing up to leave the living room. Van stood up as well, and followed her into the kitchen. "Ms. H, we can't be good business partners if we have secrets." Reba glared at him, pausing in pouring a glass of tea.

"I knew saying that to you would come back to bite me." Reba took a deep breath, continuing with making her lunch. "But, I don't have any secrets." Reba smiled at Van before taking a sip from her tea. Van stared at her for a minute before raising his arm and pointing a finger at her.

"Liar!" Reba's smile dropped and she stood up straighter as she glared back at him. "Wait, are you lying to me?" Reba rolled her eyes, turning to the cabinet to grab the bread and peanut butter. She walked to the refrigerator, pulling out the jelly.

"No, Van, I'm not lying to you. I have no secrets…that pertain to our business relationship." Reba added quietly as she prepared her sandwich. Van grabbed the peanut butter, holding his finger over the top of it. Reba stared at him, holding her hands up in caution. "Okay, Van, give me back the peanut butter…and I won't hurt you." Van shook his head, taking a step away from the counter.

"I can't do that, Ms. H. Either you tell me your secret or the PB gets it." Reba closed her mouth tightly, lowering her hands to the counter. Van waited a few seconds before slowly lowering his finger towards the opened peanut butter jar.

"Fine! Just give me back the peanut butter!" Reba held out her hand, letting out a sigh of relief when Van handed over the jar. She set it down out of his reach, pouting that she had lost. Van sat down at the counter, waiting for her to continue.

"So, why were you talking to Mr. H…and laughing like a teenager?" Reba rolled her eyes, tossing a sandwich in his direction. He smiled as he picked it up and took a bite. Reba took a bite of her own sandwich, buying herself a few more seconds.

"He called…me to, uh, remind me that I have a dentist appointment after Christmas." Van stared at her, not believing her excuse. Reba swallowed, thinking quickly. "That and an old friend had stopped by to see him. Brock had me on speaker phone and we were all reminiscing about old memories." Van seemed to believe that one and she sighed with relief. She grabbed her sandwich and tea, quickly darting out of the kitchen. "Sorry, Van, I can't eat with you today. I have to get ready to go shopping with Barbra Jean." Van shrugged his shoulders as he watched Reba run upstairs.

Later that night, everyone was over at Reba's house for another family dinner. Kyra was in the back yard with Elizabeth and Henry, Barbra Jean and Cheyenne were gossiping at the kitchen table, and Van and Jake were playing video games in the living room. Reba and Brock stood at the stove, arguing over which seasonings to put on the hamburgers. When their voices started to get louder, Barbra Jean and Cheyenne looked in their direction. "Just sprinkle a little…" Reba interrupted Brock, pointing the spatula in her hand in his direction.

"I don't care what you think, Brock. I'm making dinner which means it's my say…not yours." Reba turned back to the stove, picking up the seasoning she wanted to use, and rolled her eyes when Brock snatched it out of her hand. She turned back towards him, ready to fight with him some more when Cheyenne intervened.

"Uh, why don't you make half the burgers with Dad's spices and then the other half with Mom's?" Both adults glared at their daughter, and groaned with annoyance when she slowly nodded her head as Barbra Jean backed her up. Reba and Brock turned back around to the stove, each one adding their seasoning to the hamburger patties. After a few seconds, Cheyenne and Barbra Jean both rolled their eyes when they started fighting again as their hands fought to sprinkle as many burgers as they could with their spice. "The burgers better be good." Barbra Jean nodded her head, sighing as she listened to Reba and Brock turn their little fight into a full fledge food fight.

Cheyenne watched her parents, staring at them with a raised eyebrow. Barbra Jean bit her lips as she shook her head before she and Cheyenne both stood up, slowly exiting the room. Van entered the kitchen, shouting at his in-laws. They both stopped fighting, looking at him in shock before they both started laughing uncontrollably. "You two are such kids." Reba bit her lips as she tried not to laugh. Brock still chuckled, and broke out laughing when Van tried to lecture them about horseplay and cooking. Reba soon followed him, turning away from Van to hide it.

Van stormed out of the kitchen, saying that he was taking the family out for dinner. He stormed back into the kitchen, pointing his finger at Brock and Reba. "You two get to stay here and clean all this up." His finger moved around the room, to signify the mess. "By the way, the burgers are burning." He walked out of the room, listening as Reba cursed and slammed the pan into the sink.

"Look what you did, you butt!" Reba yelled at Brock, running a hand through her hair. Brock smiled as he looked at her, chuckling when she smiled back at him. "You have stuff all over your face." Brock nodded his head, saying she did as well. "If you wanted to, um, get cleaned up, I have clothes here for you…from the last time you stayed here during a fight with Barbra Jean."

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great, thanks." Brock glanced around the kitchen, realizing they'd made a bigger mess than he'd originally noticed. "You can get cleaned up first if you want. I don't mind cleaning this up…if you don't mind making us another dinner." Reba thought about it for a minute before nodding her head.

"That's fine with me…as long as you don't try to help." Brock chuckled before nodding his head. "Good, uh, everything's still in the same place as it was when you lived here…so, get busy, Mr. Clean." Brock shook his head, watching as she carefully left the kitchen. He started a load of dishes before wiping off the counters. By the time he'd finished mopping the floors Reba was coming back into the kitchen. "Here's your clothes. I might have saved you some hot water…but I'm not promising anything." Brock rolled his eyes before passing the mop to Reba and walking out of the kitchen.

Reba set the mop against the counter, checking the time before darting back upstairs. She quietly walked past the bathroom and into her room. She grabbed the black purse sitting on the end of her bed before racing back down to her car. She climbed into the driver's seat, twisting her key. She smiled with relief when it started with no problem.

Reba quickly drove to Brock's house, pulling into his driveway. She had exactly fifteen minutes to set out his gifts and make it back home before Brock noticed she was gone. She took a deep breath, climbing out of her car. She raced to the trunk of her car, opening it and staring at the large gift hiding under a blanket. She was glad to finally have it out of her trunk, seeing as she was constantly worried one of the kids would find it. She struggled as she pulled the item out, and quickly carried it to Brock's porch. She let out a deep breath when she finally let go of it before pulling the bottle of beer and card out of her purse. She checked her watch before turning to run back to her car.

Brock walked into Reba's kitchen, glancing around the room. He furrowed his eyebrows as he walked towards the back door. Both he and Reba jumped when he opened the back door. She placed a hand on her chest before moving into the house. Brock took a deep breath before asking why she was outside. Reba took a deep breath, moving to the cabinets to find another idea for dinner. "I took the trash out. Why, did ya think I ran off to meet the kids for dinner on Van's tab?" Brock shrugged his shoulders, sitting down at the counter.

"Well, I mean, that does sound like you." Reba scoffed, folding her arms and refusing to make dinner. Brock shook his head before standing up to leave. "Fine, that just means I don't have to cook breakfast tomorrow." Reba lowered her arms, grabbing a box of macaroni and cheese.

"Will this do for now?" Brock nodded his head, sitting back down. They sat in the kitchen, eating out of the pot when the macaroni and cheese was ready. The rest of the family came home an hour later, sharing funny stories from their dinner. After a few minutes they all called it an early night and left for home, especially since Reba had fallen asleep on the couch soon after they'd return from the restaurant.

Brock pulled into his driveway, staring in awe at the present awaiting his return. He slowly shut off his truck, his eyes never leaving the bag of golf clubs. He stumbled to his porch, gently running his hands over the beautiful new clubs and soft leather of the bag. He turned around to his yard, studying every dark corner in hopes of finding someone watching him. He took a deep breath before opening his door and carrying his gifts inside. He drank his beer as he practiced putting with his new clubs. He couldn't wait to take them out to the golf course. The rest of the night Brock lied awake, trying to figure out who his secret Santa was.


	8. Chapter 8: Day 7

Reba walked to her desk, a permanent smile spread across her face. She stopped walking when her phone beeped, letting her know that she had a message. She pulled it out of her purse before slowly continuing to walk. She chuckled softly at the message, sending a text back to Brock. She kept her phone in her hand, telling Van good morning when she finally made it to her desk. Van stared at her, surprised to see her in a good mood again. "All right, Ms. H, what's going on with you, since when are you such a morning person?" Reba stared back at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? I've just been happy lately…is that such a big deal?" Reba turned her attention to her phone when she received another text message, and smirked at Brock's reply before sending him one in return. She set her phone down, glancing at Van before straightening the papers on her desk.

"Yeah, it is a big deal. You're hardly ever this happy!" Reba rolled her eyes, her good mood starting to wear thin. Van stood up, moving to the chair next to her desk. Reba stood up, grabbed her phone, and walked to the break room for a cup of coffee. Van stared at her as she walked away; praying that whatever was going right in her world stayed that way. She deserved to be happy.

At lunch, Van and Brock were sitting at a downtown restaurant for lunch. They read over the menu, each one scrunching their lips to the side as they thought. "So, Mr. H, what's going on with you?" Brock took a deep breath, folding his menu closed and resting his hands on top of it.

"Well, I've been getting gifts the past six nights, and I'm sure I'll get one tonight, too." Van closed his menu again, and before he could answer Brock the waitress was asking for their order. Brock answered her first, thanking the waitress as she walked away. He turned his attention back to Van to continue their conversation.

"So, you mean like the twelve days of Christmas song?" Brock stared at Van, realizing that his gifts did resemble the song, and if that was the case, it meant he still had six more gifts. He hid his excitement, taking a drink of his sweet tea.

"You know, Van, I never thought of that, but I guess it does sort of go with that song. The only thing different is I'm not getting a repeat of any gifts except for day one." Van shrugged his shoulders, watching as his father-in-law answered a text message. "Sorry, Van, I'm in a very intense, uh, debate." Van nodded his head, waving it off.

"Oh, you're not the only one apparently. Ms. H. has been using her phone all day. If she wasn't capable of working and texting at the same time I totally wouldn't be okay with it." Brock chuckled, moving his phone to the other side of the table. "Anyways, do you know who's been leaving the gifts?" Brock shook his head, telling Van about the last week.

"I mean, if this wasn't so exciting I'd be freaked out." Van nodded his head, smiling when their food finally arrived. "If you see or hear anything about it…you'll let me know, right?" Van thought for a minute before nodding his head.

"If you hear anything about why Ms. H has been so happy then please let me know. She's ten times better to work with when she's happy." Van took a huge bite of his sandwich, shaking his head when Brock answered another text message with a smirk spread across his lips.

That evening Reba walked into her house, her head pounding. She took a deep breath as she dropped her purse and briefcase by the door before walking to the couch and falling onto it. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. She had been fine until lunch when she'd suddenly felt hot and started to get a headache. She sighed, not wanting to get up but knowing she had no other choice. She eased to a sitting position, and opened her eyes, jumping when she saw Jake staring at her. "Sorry, Mom, didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay? You don't look so good. Should I order a pizza for dinner?" Reba shook her head at her son, standing up slowly.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll make something. What do you want?" Jake followed his mother into the kitchen, worried when she had to pause as nausea washed over her. When Reba noticed the look on Jake's face she reassured him that she was fine. Jake sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table where his school books were.

"I guess hot dogs are fine." Reba nodded her head, trying to hide her disgust at the thought of hot dogs. Luckily for her, Brock entered the back door with Chinese takeout. She smiled her appreciate at him before turning around to get glasses for their drinks. Brock set the food on the table as Jake removed his books. "Dad, Mom isn't feeling well." Reba glared at Jake, rolling her eyes when Brock's concerned face caught her attention.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache. That's all." Brock stared at her for a minute, noticing her cheeks were a little pinker than usual. She turned away from him, pulling a two liter soda out of the refrigerator. "Is Kyra joining us tonight?" Jake nodded his head, saying she was on her way home now. Reba smiled, glad to have her kids home for the night.

"Hey, maybe we can all watch a movie later?" Brock nodded his head, liking the idea. Reba agreed to it, knowing her and Brock would have ended up watching a movie together anyways. She sighed as she sat down, her nausea worsening as Jake and Brock opened the Chinese boxes. She jumped to her feet and ran from the room. Brock shared a glance with Jake before darting after her.

Reba sat in the downstairs bathroom, her breathing trying to return to normal. Brock stood in the doorway, holding a glass of water and waiting for her to want it. "I think I caught Henry and Elizabeth's bug." Brock nodded his head, already having come to that conclusion. "I might have to skip out on the movie tonight." Once again Brock nodded his head.

"I think you should skip it. The kids will understand." Reba sighed, attempting to stand up, and reached for the glass of water. Brock gave it to her, and stepped out of the way so she could walk past him.

"I hate that I have to miss it. Maybe I can just lie on the couch?" Brock smiled at her, knowing how much she hated to be alone when she was sick. "I promise I'll go to bed right after the movie." Brock chuckled at her, following her into the living room.

"All right, but if you don't mind, I might stay here tonight. You know, to make sure you actually sleep." Reba rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed with his suggestion, but quickly agreed to the idea. She lied down on the couch, thanking Brock when he pulled her boots off her feet. "No problem. I'll bring you some toast." Reba gave him a thumbs-up and smiled when Fancy joined her on the couch.

"Well, how has your day been?" She shook her head when the kitten curled into a ball to sleep, and closed her eyes to catch a few minutes of rest. Brock, Kyra, and Jake joined her in the living room a few minutes later to watch a movie.

Later that night, Reba was slowly pacing her bedroom. How could she have forgotten about his gifts? She knew he'd want to check for them soon. His curiosity and excitement would eventually get the better of him. Reba sighed, wrapping her arms around her stomach and tried not to get sick once again. Once her nausea drifted away, she moved to her bedroom door, listening for any sounds. When she heard footsteps, she rushed back to her bed, pulling the blanket over her as the door opened slowly.

Reba took a deep breath when she heard Brock calling out her name. He had checked on her every thirty minutes, and each time she had either been throwing up or sleeping. She closed her eyes, and kept her mouth closed. Maybe he would think she was sleeping, and she could sneak out of the house. She'd be back before he came back. Brock sighed, walking into the room until he was by her side. He leaned over her, gently placing a warm hand on her forehead and cheeks. Reba knew she still had a fever; she'd checked five minutes ago right before she'd remembered his gifts. Brock watched her for a minute, making sure she was in fact sleeping before easing out of the bedroom.

Reba let out a deep breath, jumping out of her bed. She paused as dizziness washed over her, but pushed past it as she moved to her window. She opened it, welcoming the cold fresh air before tossing the rope ladder outside. She took a deep breath, grabbing the small bag with the items she'd need. She climb out of her room, pausing a minute once she'd reached the bottom. She had to be quick, but she also knew she wouldn't be strong enough to climb back into her room if she didn't take a few minutes to rest every now and then. She took a deep breath before sneaking out of her yard and through her neighbor's back yard. Luckily for her, the family was on vacation, visiting family out of state.

Brock took a deep breath as he checked on Jake and Kyra. Both were finishing the last of their homework in their bedrooms with music blasting from their iPods. "Uh, Kyra, I'm gonna step out for a minute. I need to pick up a few things from the house, okay?" Kyra nodded her head, but her eyes never left the poster board she was putting together for a class project. "If your mom wakes up, tell her I'll be right back." Once again Kyra nodded her head, and Brock waited a second before leaving her room. He walked down stairs, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack, and headed out the door.

Reba stopped outside Brock's front door, catching her breath before grabbing the small bag from her arm. Her head was spinning, and she'd thrown up once already. She could feel nausea beginning to seep in again, and swallowed to push it away. She pulled the beer bottle out of the bag, checking the ribbon before setting it on the porch. She closed her eyes, placing a hand over her mouth, and realized she wouldn't make it much longer before getting sick again. She took a deep breath, taped the card to the door and dropped the second present on the welcome mat.

Brock turned onto the main street, heading in the direction of his house. His mind was drifting back and forth between a sick Reba and guessing who could be his secret Santa. He shook his head, deciding that he'd need more information to find out who his Santa was, and focused his attention on guessing what his next gift would be. He couldn't imagine anything better than the golf clubs, and he couldn't wait to see what was awaiting him tonight.

Reba took a deep breath, stepping off of Brock's porch. She looked down the road, and felt her heart skip a few beats. Brock's truck was driving down the road, and he was almost home. Reba shook her head, realizing she couldn't run across the street without him seeing her, and looked around for somewhere to hide. She darted to the side of his house, pressing her body against it. She closed her eyes, praying that he wouldn't find her. Not only would he be mad to see her out of bed, but he'd know she was his secret Santa. She wasn't ready for him to find that out, yet. Reba took a deep breath when she heard his truck door slam shut, and listened intently on the noises he was making.

Brock stopped next to the hood of his truck, staring at the items on his porch. He slowly walked towards the door, bending down to pick up the tiny rectangle and beer bottle. He scrunched his eyebrows together, figuring he'd received a gift card. Was his Santa running out of ideas? He sighed, peeling the card from the door before going inside. Reba let out the breath she was holding, and fell to her knees a second later when her nausea worsened. She fought past the weakness in her body as she stood up and stumbled towards the street. She had to get back before Brock, and if she was lucky she wouldn't have to climb the ladder. Hopefully, her children had locked themselves in their bedrooms for the night.

Brock packed a small overnight bag, grabbed a grocery bag full of breakfast foods, and checked all the doors and windows before grabbing his gifts and heading back to Reba's house. He would make it back in time to check on her.

Reba eased into the kitchen, listening for any sounds. She smiled with relief when she heard nothing, and entered her house quickly. She darted upstairs, making it back to her room as her stomach began acting up again. Reba rolled her eyes as she walked into her bathroom, sitting down on the side of the bathtub.

Fifteen minutes later, Brock was knocking on her bedroom door. She walked back into her bedroom, closing the window and telling him he could come inside. Brock poked his head into her room before stepping inside. He left the door opened behind him, and his expression held sympathy and slight disappointment. Reba was unsure why he would be disappointed and hoped he hadn't found out that she had left. "Hey, what's up?" Reba asked as she walked towards her bed.

Brock shrugged his shoulders, holding up a plastic sack. "I got you some medicine. Cheyenne said Elizabeth was still coughing, and I know Henry's been sick so I thought you might need this." Reba smiled her appreciation as she patted the bed next to her. Brock moved to the bed, pulling the medicine out of the bag and passing it to her. Reba looked over it, glad he had gotten the right brand. "Is that the right kind? I had it narrowed down to two, and I kind of remember seeing that in our medicine cabinet."

Reba nodded her head, setting it on her nightstand after taking the correct dosage. "Yep, it's the right one, nasty taste and all." Brock chuckled, shaking his head at the face she made. "You should have brought me something to drink!" He pulled a water bottle out of the sack, smiling at her when she glared at him. She shook her head before taking a drink. She could still see the disappointment floating in the back of his mind, and she was determined to figure out what was causing it. "Are you okay? You aren't getting sick, too, are you?"

Brock shook his head, leaning against the headboard. "Oh, no, I'm just thinking about the gifts I got tonight." Reba swallowed her nerves, urging him to continue. "Well…did I tell you what I got last night?" Reba thought for a moment, trying to remember if he'd told her. "It was this really awesome set of golf clubs." Reba faked surprise, turning onto her side to look at him better. "I don't know. I guess I was expecting tonight's gift to top that, ya know? 'Cause so far the gifts have just gotten better and better." Reba nodded her head, having thought that through for countless hours.

"So, what'd ya get tonight? Do you not like it?" Her heart skipped a beat as nausea found its way to her again. She swallowed, trying to fight it. She wanted to continue this conversation, and if she got sick, it would only give Brock a reason to change the subject.

Brock shook his head, waving his hand around for a bit. "It's not that I don't like it...I mean, I haven't even opened it, yet, but I think it's just a gift card. How does someone go from golf clubs to a gift card?" Reba rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. Brock stopped talking, noticing the growing paleness to her skin. "Honey, are you okay?" Reba waved off his concern, telling him to get his gift. She wanted him to open it before making any judgment on it. Brock nodded his head, a little hesitant to leave.

"I'll be fine. Go. Now." Brock sighed but did as she said, and once he was out of the room, Reba raced to the bathroom. She hoped this medicine would work, or at least that the night would go by faster. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the bathtub, praying it was only a twenty-four hour bug.

Brock came back into the room, frowning when he saw Reba walking out of the bathroom. "I could have waited to get this. I want to be here for you, Reba. That's why I'm staying the night." Reba rolled her eyes, ignoring his concern as she crawled back onto her bed.

"Just open the stupid present so I can go to bed." Brock sighed, joining her on the bed once again. She watched his face as he opened the present. Her eyes were beginning to drop close. Brock's disappointment soon disappeared as his eyes registered what he was holding. Brock turned his excited expression towards Reba's sleepy one, and held the card out for her to see. "A membership card…better than golf clubs?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am. I've wanted to re-join the club, but I just haven't gotten around to it, yet. I'm glad you made me open this." Brock glanced at Reba, and he smiled at the sleeping redhead. He shook his head as he climbed off the bed, tucking her in before he left the room. He looked over the card in his hand, wondering who would have known this was his favorite club. Now that he really thought about it, this Santa person seemed to know a lot of his favorite things. He glanced over his shoulder towards Reba's room, but shook his head. It couldn't be her. He checked on the kids one last time before going to bed in the guest bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9: Day 8

The next morning Reba was dragging herself out of bed. She couldn't miss work, and she was afraid if she stayed home she wouldn't remember to go to Brock's house. She coughed as she walked into her closet, but her attention was suddenly stolen as her bedroom door opened slowly. She took a deep breath, her cough finally easing up as Brock walked into the room with his eyes closed. "Decent?" Reba smiled as she said yes. "Good, I brought you breakfast in bed this morning." Reba felt her heart flutter at the gesture, and decided a few extra minutes in bed wouldn't hurt anything.

"Well, thank you very much. That's sweet." Brock smiled following her to her side of the bed. Reba sat down, and Brock watched as her smile grew at the food in front of her. "I'm starving!" Brock chuckled, sitting at the end of the bed.

"I hope you can keep it down. You haven't gotten sick in at least six hours." Reba glanced at her alarm clock, surprised to see that it was already noon. "Yes, I let you sleep, and Van's covering for you at work. Oh, and don't be surprised if Cheyenne or Barbra Jean stop by later. We've set up a schedule for one of us to be here at all times." Reba rolled her eyes, staring at him with aggravation.

"I'm not a kid, Brock. I can take care of myself, and be left home alone." Brock smiled at her, and stood to leave the room.

"Yeah, I told them that as well, but you know those two. They gotta make sure for themselves that you're well taken care of." Reba once again rolled her eyes, but turned her attention to the breakfast in front of her. She was enjoying someone making her breakfast. It was nice to not have to cook every meal. "I'll be downstairs doing dishes if you need me." Reba nodded her head, too lost in thoughts to hear what he'd said. Brock left the room, wondering what could have suddenly caught her attention.

An hour later, Reba was sitting in the living room by herself. Brock had left for work, and Barbra Jean was on her way over. She sighed, watching as the kitten ran from one side of the room to the other. What if Brock didn't like that she was his secret Santa? What if her plan ended up as a huge mess? She shook her head, standing up to go into the kitchen. She couldn't stand being home alone. It gave her way too much time to think. As she was entering the kitchen, Barbra Jean was opening the back door.

"Oh, hey, you're awake. When I talked to Brock, you were asleep." Reba nodded her head, pointing at the note. "Well, isn't that sweet." Reba rolled her eyes, offering to make Barbra Jean something to eat or drink. "Nah, I'm okay. I had a late lunch with a friend." Barbra Jean set the grocery bag hanging from her arm on the counter, and began pulling out the items inside it. "I stopped by the store to get a few things for you. Brock said he'd gotten you some medicine already so I went ahead and got the other stuff." She smiled at Reba, holding up a can. "Like chicken noodle soup. This will solve all your problems."

Reba rolled her eyes, but smiled as Barbra Jean continued to pull out all the comforting items. "Thank you, Barbra Jean. I'll have the soup for dinner tonight." Barbra Jean nodded her head, beginning to put everything away. "Please, don't rearrange my kitchen like you did the last time." Barbra Jean chuckled promising that she wouldn't.

"So, Reba, is Brock coming over again tonight?" Reba shrugged her shoulders, moving to the island chair.

"I don't know. Probably. Why?" Barbra Jean smiled, leaning on the counter across from Reba.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'cause he's over here an awful lot. Cheyenne thinks y'all are up to something. Personally, I think you've accepted him back into your life and y'all are planning to run away together…at sunset of course." Reba rolled her eyes, knowing her family would catch on eventually. She was actually surprised it took them this long to question her about it.

"No, we're just friends. I let him come over for dinner, and he cooks me breakfast. That's it, I promise." Reba slowly stopped talking at the expression on her friend's face. "What?" Barbra Jean's smile grew and she leaned across the counter.

"You loooovvee him!" Reba stared at Barbra Jean like she had two heads and no brain. "Oh, don't give me that look! I'm not as stupid as you think, and if you ask me…" Reba quickly interrupted Barbra Jean.

"Well, I didn't so I don't wanna hear it." Barbra Jean shook her head, standing straight again.

"If you ask me," She continued, ignoring the discomfort in Reba's eyes. "You two should get back together. I mean, who knows Brock better than you, and who knows you better than Brock…besides me." Reba rolled her eyes, standing up to leave the kitchen. Barbra Jean smiled as she watched Reba walk away, and quickly became alert when the redhead turned around.

"I do not love Brock. We are just friends, and that's it. Quit assuming stuff. It's annoying." With that being said, Reba left the kitchen, leaving Barbra Jean to chuckle to herself. It was so easy messing with Reba.

Hours later, Reba was lying on the couch watching a movie when Cheyenne and Van walked through the front door. "So, Ms. H, what's this cover story about you being sick so, Mr. H. has to stay the night?" Reba stared blankly at Van, watching as he and Cheyenne sat down. She sat up slowly, turning off the television.

"It wasn't a cover, Van. I was up all night." Van nodded his head, sarcastically agreeing with her. Cheyenne giddily squealed asking if she was back together with Brock. Reba rolled her eyes, wondering how many times she was going to be asked that question. She sighed, an idea coming to her. "All right, guys, there is something…something very important that you should know." She almost smiled victoriously when Cheyenne and Van both leaned towards her, interest shining from their eyes. "But, you have to keep it secret. No one and I mean absolutely no one can know about this, okay?" They both nodded their heads, practically falling out of their seats. "You promise not to tell?" Once again they nodded their heads and Reba took a deep breath, looking around the room suspiciously. "I'm not making dinner tonight so…GO HOME!" Reba stood up, ready to leave the room when their whines caught her attention.

"Oh, come on, Mom, that was just mean!" Van nodded his head in agreement, adding that now she'd made him hungry. Reba shook her head as he darted into the kitchen. Cheyenne stood up, staring at her mother. "Are you up to something?" Reba shook her head, using her best poker face to keep Cheyenne from asking any further questions. "Okay, well, I'm a little suspicious 'cause Elizabeth said that she caught Dad coming out of your bedroom this weekend and now he admits to staying the night. From the looks of things, y'all are back together." Reba rolled her eyes, shaking her head several times.

"No, Cheyenne, your father and I are just friends. That's it. I mean, is it really that big of a deal that we're spending time together? And for your information, I was sick last night so he stayed in the guest room to keep an eye on me…and the time Elizabeth saw him, he had just gotten here. He was making me breakfast." Cheyenne nodded her head, accepting her mother's answer.

"Well, okay then, but if y'all were to get back together…we'd all be okay with it. I mean, Barbra Jean's moved on with her new hunky fireman so it wouldn't hurt her any." Reba let loose a tight smile, trying to hide her excitement at their blessings. "Did you hear what happened to Van at work today?" Reba shook her head, joining Cheyenne on the couch as they began gossiping.

Later that night, the family sat in the living room, watching a movie. Reba glanced around the room, smiling at everyone's happy faces. Her smile grew when she saw Elizabeth sound asleep on the floor. She stood up, picking the girl up and carrying her upstairs. She wasn't surprised when no one offered to do it for her. They were entranced in the movie; a good sign that Reba could sneak out and be back before anyone realized she'd left. When she came back downstairs, she grabbed Brock's truck keys and his jacket as she slipped outside. His truck was parked furthest from the house, and she knew the sound would be less likely to alert her family.

Reba took a deep breath as she stopped by her car. She opened the trunk, pulling out the gift she had placed inside it earlier that day. She carried it to Brock's truck, placing it in the back seat before driving to his house. She coughed as she pulled into his driveway, and took a minute to rest before she climbed out of the vehicle. She carried his present to his doorstop, and smiled as she sat it down. It might not be as amazing as new golf clubs or a membership card, but it had a special meaning attached to it that would hopefully bump it to the next level. She taped the card to the door, placed the beer bottle on the welcome mat, and darted back to his truck.

By the time Reba made it back inside, the movie credits were rolling. She took a deep breath as she eased out of Brock's jacket. "Reba, did you go outside?" She was startled by Brock's voice, and turned around slowly.

"Uh, yeah, I needed some fresh air. I've been cooped up in this house all day." Brock nodded his head, checking her forehead and cheeks for a fever. She glared at him, rolling her eyes when he glared back at her. "I feel fine, Brock. I was actually about to go to bed." He nodded his head, taking a step away from her.

The family, one by one, said goodbye to each other before leaving to their respective rooms or cars. Brock was the last one to leave making sure Reba had everything she needed before he left. Reba stood in the doorway, waving goodbye as Brock pulled out of her driveway. She let out a deep breath, acknowledging how close she'd been to getting caught. Being sick was interrupting her plan way too much. She walked upstairs, took her medicine, and tried to stay awake in case Brock wanted to call her.

Brock pulled into his driveway, exhausted from the past twenty-four hours. He yawned as he walked to his front door, and smiled tiredly at the gift waiting for him. He picked it up along with his beer, and entered his house. He set the container on the table, opening the card to read what he knew would be on it. "Day eight…four more to go." He sighed, tossing the card to the table and opening his beer. He stared at his gift for a minute, unsure what could be inside it and a little nervous about opening it. He set his beer on the table, peeling the lid and looking inside. "Candy?" He picked a piece up, looking it over before taking a bite. He smiled as he realized it was his favorite. He grabbed a handful before closing the lid and heading upstairs. He wondered what Reba would say when she saw it in the morning. He chuckled to his self, finishing his beer and candy before shutting off the light and climbing into his bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Day 9

Brock stumbled to his door when he heard a soft knock. His alarm hadn't gone off this morning, leaving him to scramble about his house to be ready for work on time. He opened his door, relieved when Reba held up a bag of fast food breakfast. "I figured it was only fair since I haven't cooked much the past two days." Brock moved to the side, letting Reba step inside.

"I'm so glad you did, too. I'm running late this morning." Reba smiled, noticing the medium Christmas can on his coffee table. Brock grinned when he noticed her staring at it. "Oh, that's what was left for me last night. Go ahead, open it." Reba moved to the coffee table, forcing her expression to stay the same. If she played this right, she'd take all suspicions away from her completely. She opened the lid, her eyebrows scrunching at the countless pieces of red candy. She looked up at Brock, who chuckled at her expression.

"Candy?" Brock nodded his head, grabbing another handful. "That's it? After everything else you've gotten…candy?" Brock chuckled, offering her a piece. Reba shook her head, taking a step backwards.

"Well, yeah, but it's not just candy. It's Red Hot Tamales…my favorite!" Reba shook her head, moving past him to sit on the couch. Brock joined her, accepting the pancakes she was holding out for him.

"How can you eat those things? They're hot!" Brock chuckled, pulling the coffee table closer to them so they could eat. Reba waited patiently to see if Brock still had the same reason as before. She fought back a smile when she noticed the look in his eyes.

"They remind me of someone." Reba stared at him like he was crazy, making Brock chuckle again as he took a bite of his breakfast. "You. They remind me of you. I actually never really ate them until we started going out and then they became my favorite. I don't know. It might be stupid, but ever since then I always go for Red Hot Tamales…No other candy...You know what it's stupid so let's just forget I said anything and eat, okay?" Brock blushed, embarrassed at his confession.

Reba smiled at him, loving that he had reacted the same way as the first time he'd told her. When he glanced up at her, she shook her head. "You're a mo-ron." Brock sighed, his cheeks darkening, and he looked away from her again. "But," He glanced at her, and Reba let loose a small smile. "It's cute." Brock smiled at her, thanking her before a comfortable silence fell over them as they ate their pancakes.

That afternoon Reba sat at her desk, trying to find a time to go to Brock's house. She knew that Jake and Kyra would both be home late, and that Cheyenne and Van were taking Elizabeth to visit with his parents. She sighed, looking up when Van stopped next to her. "What's up?" Reba smiled at him, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, nothing, just planning something for dinner." Van nodded his head, sitting down at his desk.

"Why don't you do something fancy for Mr. H. since he did so well of taking care of you?" Reba leaned forward, liking Van's suggestion.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea." Van smiled, loving when she said he had a good idea. Reba pulled out her cell phone, sending Brock a text message. Van's smile grew when he saw the excitement in his mother-in-law's eyes. There had to be something going on between his in-laws, and if there wasn't, he knew it was slowly growing. He thought about the two of them being back together, and nodded his head. Van snapped out of his trance when Reba's voice called out to him, asking him about a house they'd recently been asked to sell.

Brock pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked into his office, reading his text message. He smiled, sending a reply before sitting down at his desk. He opened the zip-lock bag on his desk, pulling out a handful of candy. He leaned back in his chair, thinking through all the possible people who could be his secret Santa. If Reba wouldn't have reacted like she had this morning, she would have gone to the top of his list. She'd have been the only person to know his favorite candy. He sighed, shaking his head and picking up his cell phone. He dialed her number, waiting patiently as it rang.

"_Hey, what's up?" _Brock spun his chair around, looking out his window at the shops across the street.

"Oh, nothing…I'm bored." He smiled at her scoff, trying not to laugh when she mumbled for Van to shut up and to leave her alone. "Wanna go out for lunch somewhere? My treat." Brock waited, checking his watch to make sure he'd caught her before her usual lunch time.

"_Sure. Meet me at our diner."_ Brock answered her, his mind stuck on her words. He shook his head, deciding her mind was on other matters and she'd only slipped up on accident. He grabbed another handful of candy before darting out of his office.

Reba pushed her sunglasses on top of her head as she walked into the little diner, and looked around the room for Brock. She smiled when he waved at her, and began walking towards him. "I ordered for you. I hope you don't mind." Reba shook her head as she sat down, and took a deep breath to relax. "Hard day?" Brock asked as he passed her a sugar packet for her tea.

"Not really, more like busy. I had to sneak out just to come to lunch. Van is getting on my last nerve today." Brock chuckled, stating that he tended to do that. Reba tilted her head to the side, agreeing with him. She took a deep breath and smiled when the waitress brought their food to the table. "Oh, how did you know what I wanted?" Reba closed her eyes as she smelled her food. Brock shook his head as he grinned at her.

"From the way you sounded on the phone." Reba looked up at him, staring at him with confusion. Brock sighed, picking up his sandwich. "You sounded…bombarded, like you could use a break and a good meal." Reba slowly nodded her head before reaching for her toasted sandwich. "I remembered because it's what you used to do when you worked for me when we were married."

"Really?" Brock nodded his head, shocking Reba. "Hmm, never knew I did that." Brock shrugged his shoulders, letting conversation drift to a different topic. They reminisced about old times, laughing through most of their lunch. When they finally finished, an hour had passed, and an angry Van was calling Reba. She rolled her eyes, telling Brock goodbye as she walked to the counter. "Yes, I will get you a sandwich. Yes, soup's fine, too. Oh, my, gosh, Van, just tell me what you want!" Brock laughed as he walked out of the restaurant, figuring Reba would be exhausted later. Maybe he should take her out for dinner? He stopped, his thoughts shocking him. He shook his head, taking a deep breath and climbing into his truck. There was no way she'd go out to dinner alone with him.

That evening Reba was running around her kitchen when Brock walked in through the back door. He watched her for a minute, and jumped when she screamed as she finally saw him standing next to the island. "Don't do that!" Reba placed a hand on her chest, catching her breath. Brock apologized before asking if she needed any help. "No, not from you. Just go sit in the living room or something." Brock nodded his head, quickly leaving the room. He found Jake and Kyra sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Hey, Dad, see you ran across Mom." Kyra said as she glanced at her father. "You have that look." Brock chuckled, sitting down next to Jake.

"Did she say what's for dinner?" Jake shook his head, his eyes suddenly landing on Brock's. He looked terrified for his life. Brock glanced over Jake's shoulder as he started talking.

"And I wouldn't ask her if you want to live. I mean, she almost killed me the last time I asked." Brock was shocked. Jake was normally the only one Reba wouldn't attack. It was the reason the family sent him into the kitchen to ask dinner questions.

"Yeah, probably because you'd already asked her twenty times." Kyra replied to her brother, changing the channel. "She's been in there since she came home. I think she's burned the last thing she tried to cook." Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, yeah, the house was full of smoke. While Mom went after the smoke detector, we had to open all the doors and windows." Brock took a deep breath, wondering what had Reba so out of it. He stood up, walking back into the kitchen. "Oh, no, we're gonna lose Dad." Kyra rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatic answer, but nodded her head in agreement anyways. Everyone knew to leave her mother alone when she was in a Red mood.

Brock slowly entered the kitchen, calling out to the upset redhead. Reba looked up, her face red and her eyes watery. "What? What do you want?" Her voice tremble slightly, and it gave Brock the courage to walk to her side. Reba accepted his hug, trying not to break down. "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I was trying to cook something special to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick, but…" She sighed, letting out a little frustration. Brock glanced around the kitchen, grimacing at all the failed attempts.

"It's okay, Reba. I don't need any fancy meal, and you know that." Reba pushed away from him, turning towards the stove and grabbing the pot to toss into the sink. Brock frowned, seeing the disappointment on her face. "How about we take the kids out for dinner and a movie?" Reba sighed, untying her apron.

"Yeah, I guess, that's fine. Let me go change." Brock nodded his head, hoping her night would get better. Reba walked into her room, staring at the large wrapped box next to her window. How was she going to get that to Brock's house without him noticing? She almost couldn't carry it by herself. She took a deep breath, tempted to throw in the towel and give up on her plan. Maybe Christmas this year wasn't going to be like she wanted? Reba sat down on her bed, and placed her head in her hands. She listened as Kyra and Jake changed clothes to go out, and cleared her mind. She smiled as an idea came to her.

Brock glanced at the stairs when he heard footsteps. He stood up when he noticed his family. "We ready to go?" Reba nodded her head, grabbing her purse and jacket from the coat rack. "Great. Let's go." Kyra and Jake headed outside, and Brock was about to follow them when Reba asked him to wait.

"Go ahead and take the kids. I'm gonna take my car. I just remembered that I have to pick something up from the store…one of Jake's gifts." Brock nodded his head, telling her what restaurant before leaving the house. Reba was glad he hadn't questioned her. She waited until Brock and the kids had left before carrying Brock's gift to her car.

Ten minutes later, Brock, Reba, Jake, and Kyra were enjoying an Italian dinner, discussing their day. "So, Dad, have you gotten any more weird gifts?" Jake asked as he took a bite of pasta. Reba and Kyra both looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, and I'm expecting one tonight, too. I'm curious as to what it could be this time." Reba hid her smile as she took a drink, and turned her attention to her daughter.

"Should you really be accepting these gifts, Dad? What if this person isn't…doing this for the right reasons?" Reba looked at Brock, seeing the same question in his eyes. "I mean, you have thought about that, haven't you?" Brock nodded his head, clearing his throat.

"Well, yeah, but your mom and I came to the conclusion that it's probably just someone I know…or a neighborhood kid playing a prank on me." Kyra and Jake both stared at him with the same expression, and Reba glanced around the table.

"Really…a prank? Dad, come on, what kid can afford that watch or new golf clubs…and if they could, why would they give them to you?" Brock shrugged his shoulders, and Reba could see the doubt beginning to wash away his excitement. She frowned, hoping he wouldn't let this conversation ruin it for him.

"Well, I don't know, but until I find out whom it is…and why they're doing it I'm going to enjoy the gifts." Kyra gave him a look, and Brock gave her one in return. "You don't have to worry about me, Kyra. I can take care of myself." Kyra sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she returned to her dinner.

"I think it's cool." Jake nodded his head, swallowing his food before continuing. "You're getting all these great gifts and you don't even have to say thank you or give anything back to this person. It's like…free stuff!" Reba rolled her eyes as Brock chuckled. She shared a look with him, and shook her head when Brock shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways," Reba started, deciding to change the subject. "Will y'all be home tomorrow night?" Kyra shook her head, saying she was staying the night with a friend, and Jake shrugged his shoulders, stating he was waiting on Robbie's mother to say he could stay. "All right, well, let me know. So, what movie do y'all wanna see?" Reba rolled her eyes when Kyra and Jake began arguing over which movie, and gave Brock an appreciative smile when he intervened.

"Why don't y'all see what you want, and your mother and I will see what we want. We are all old enough now to see different movies." Kyra and Jake agreed to his offer, but continued to argue over which movie would be the better movie. Reba sighed, chuckling with Brock as they shared a knowing look.

After the movies, Brock and Reba stood in between their cars while Kyra and Jake climbed into Reba's car. "I had a good time tonight, Reba. Thank you for my special dinner." Reba furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head.

"You paid for it though." Brock smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, it was still special and just so you know…I'll be there to take care of you anytime you need me…with no expectations of special dinners in return." Reba smiled, thanking him quietly. "So, I'll see you in the morning? I'm thinking of making waffles." Reba nodded her head, playing with the keys in her hand.

"Sounds good to me. You'll call me if you get anything tonight?" Brock nodded his head, promising to call her. "Well, goodnight then." Brock told her goodnight as he leaned forward to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Reba waited for Brock to walk around his truck before climbing into her car. She quickly started the vehicle, rubbing her hands together as she waited to back out of her parking space.

"Mom?" Reba glanced over her shoulder at Jake, letting him know that she had heard him. "Are you and Dad getting back together?" His question caught her off guard, and she hesitated before answering. She let out a deep breath when Kyra called her on her hesitation.

"Listen guys, we are not together. We have a deal. That's it. I make him dinner, and he makes me breakfast." Kyra scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Sounds to me like a nice cover in case someone gets caught sleeping over." It was Reba's turn to scoff as she pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and headed towards home. Reba tried again to convince her children that there was nothing between her and Brock, but Kyra wouldn't let it go. "Come on, Mom, you're a horrible liar. He took you out to dinner and a movie…which last time I checked counted as a date. Then during dinner y'all couldn't stop laughing and you didn't fight once." Kyra paused, and Jake quickly added his two cents.

"Don't forget the kiss on the cheek just now." Reba was shocked that her children were calling her out like this, but she should have known they wouldn't have given up as easily as Barbra Jean or Cheyenne.

"I promise…there is nothing secret going on between us, and if something does happen…which I'm not saying it will or that I want it to…but if something does happen, I will tell y'all." Reba sighed, noticing the calmness suddenly in their body language.

"That's all we're asking for, Mom." Kyra spoke softly, keeping her eyes staring straight ahead. "When it happens…we'll be okay with it…just let us know, when it does." Reba smiled to herself, praying that Brock felt the same as she did. She let out a deep breath, turning the radio up to block out any further conversation.

Brock carried his gift inside, setting it down on the floor and walking around it. He shook his head at the intense wrapping before beginning to tear into it with one hand as he dialed Reba's number with the other. By the time she answered, he had the paper torn away. "Hey, it's me."

"_I know. So, what is it?"_ Brock chuckled, knowing she had to be as curious as he'd been seconds ago.

"It's a poker table." He smiled, listening as Reba commented. She almost seemed as excited as he was. "You'll have to play a game with me sometime, okay?"

"_You bet I will. I still remember our last score. I gotta get my lead back." _Brock rolled his eyes, realizing now why she was excited. They had a competition years ago on who could win the most games, and the last game they had played put him in the lead by one.

"I seriously doubt you'll be able to beat me. I've played quite a bit since our last game." Reba scoffed, and Brock laughed when she called him a moron. "All right, we'll play a game this weekend. Loser has to wear a Santa costume for a day."

"_Well, you better be ready, old man, 'cause I'm gonna whoop your butt!" _Brock laughed sarcastically before telling her she was mistaken. Their conversation continued for a few more minutes, each round of smack talk getting more and more intense. When they finally hung up the phone, Brock found his self extremely happy. He missed spending time with Reba, and he was glad they were back to doing things together. He finished his beer before heading upstairs for bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Day 10

Brock jumped to his feet when he heard a knock on his door, and quickly opened it to let Reba inside. She smiled when she noticed the poker table in the corner of the room. Brock caught her stare and excitement washed over him. "I thought that we could play a few practice hands while we ate." Reba nodded her head, shrugging out of her jacket before walking to the table.

"You're ready to get losing over with, aren't you?" Reba smirked as she started the back and forth banter. Brock shook his head, bringing their breakfast plates to the table.

"Oh, no, ma'am, I just can't wait to see you in a Santa costume...Santa." Reba rolled her eyes, beginning to shuffle the cards. Brock sat across from her, shaking his head when she shot him a sarcastic remark. They played a few hands, the winner title going back and forth. Brock laughed victoriously when Reba stood up to leave. "Aren't you lucky this was only practice?" Reba rolled her eyes as she put on her jacket.

"Aren't you lucky I have to work, and can't stay any longer?" She stuck her tongue out at him when he called her a sore loser. Brock chuckled, walking her to her car. "Well, thanks again for breakfast. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. I can't wait for dinner. I'm hoping you'll make grilled cheese." Brock hinted, his craving for one of Reba's famous grilled cheeses increasing as he waited for her response.

"Hint taken. That's about all the groceries I have left anyways. I have to stop by the store tonight after dropping Jake off at Robbie's house." Brock nodded his head, saying his was almost out as well. "You wanna come with me?" Reba asked as they stopped by her driver door. Brock nodded his head, saying he would love to go. Reba smiled, telling him what time to meet at the store, and when Brock leaned in for a hug, she found herself blushing as he kissed her cheek. They said goodbye before Reba climbed into her car and left, her mind fuzzy with anticipation for Christmas day.

Later that day, Reba stood up from her desk, excited that her work day was over. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Van." Van checked the time, smiling as he realized it was time to go home. Reba waited as he shut down his computer and grabbed his jacket.

"So, how close are you to getting him back?" Reba stopped walking, staring at Van with confusion. He sighed, fixing his jacket. "What have I told you about playing dumb with me, Ms. H? We've been through this." Reba continued to stare at him, unsure on how he could know. "You've been spending all your time with him or talking to him or thinking about him. So, come on, just tell me how long I have to wait?"

Reba shook her head, her expression changing slightly. "Who, Van? Who are you talking about?" Van rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of his desk. Reba took a few steps forward, sitting down on the edge of her desk.

"Mr. H, and I know something's going on because I remember how y'all acted when you were still happily married." Reba scoffed, surprised Van could remember. He'd barely been around before she and Brock had started having problems. Van could see the question in her eyes, and took a deep breath before answering her. "Until I met Cheyenne, I thought marriage was like my parents. You loved each other but rarely showed it. You spent more time apart than together, and one drank and the other starved. When I met you and Mr. H for the first time, I was amazed. You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other. You teased each other, you hugged and kissed, and y'all spent time with your kids. You two…y'all had a connection I hadn't ever seen, and it gave me hope. I tried to learn as much from y'all as I could. It's one of the reasons I stayed on the football team and got so close to Mr. H. Then I fell in love with Cheyenne and well, you know the rest." Reba blinked, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, Van…" It was all she could say, and Van shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to focus on the past. He wanted to make a point so he could get the answer he was wanting. He cleared his throat, standing up slightly.

"The last few days…I've noticed that connection again. You're constantly sending text messages back and forth, you call each other on your lunch breaks, you grocery shop together…It's like I've time traveled back to when I was fifteen, and y'all loved each other more than life its self. I kind of miss that…even if I wasn't around for it that much." They were quiet for a minute, Reba staring at Van teary-eyed and unsure. Van took a deep breath, breaking the silence. "So, how long do I have to wait before y'all make an official statement?" Reba chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. There's not even anything to make an official statement about." Reba stood up, and walked with Van to the parking lot. Van took a deep breath, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"There will be soon, though, right?" Reba let out a quiet laugh, shrugging her shoulders.

"I hope so, Van, I really hope so." She suddenly stopped, gaining Van's attention. "You can't tell anyone…any of this, Van. No one can know, not even Brock." Van nodded his head, easing her panic. She took a deep breath, beginning to walk again. Van stared at her for a minute before calling out her name.

"You're his secret Santa, aren't you?" Reba closed her eyes, her mouth tightening. "Well, isn't this something?" Van started laughing, taking a few steps closer to Reba. "What do I get to keep me from telling him? 'Cause I already promised him I'd tell him if I found anything out…" Reba sighed, glaring at Van.

"Well, if you want us to get back together then you gotta keep your mouth shut!" Van shook his head, his smile staying on his lips. Reba rolled her eyes, her heartbeat increasing with nerves. He couldn't tell Brock. It would only ruin things, and quite possibly make her mess even bigger.

"Oh, no, no, no, Ms. H. There's a chance if I tell him, he'll come running to you, saying how much he loves you, too, and wants to get back together…and then…here I am, left with nothing. Either way it could work out in your favor…or it might not, but with my mouth shut you get a few more days of your Christmas miracle." Reba's body loosened when she realized he was determined to get something out of her, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want? I don't have time to argue with you." Van's smile grew, and he took a moment to think. Reba swallowed when a devious smile stretched across his lips. "Oh, no, I'm not gonna like what you have to say, am I?" Van shrugged his shoulders, chuckling as he drug out her waiting a little longer.

"I want you to dress up like an elf on Christmas morning while you pass out the presents." Reba relaxed, realizing it wasn't that big of a deal. She didn't mind dressing up as an elf. Elizabeth, Henry, and Barbra Jean would love it. She smiled, holding her hand out for Van to accept. He shook her hand, telling her he would have kept it a secret either way. Reba punched his arm before storming away from him. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing Brock's number.

"_Hey, Santa!" _Reba stopped, staring at her phone. Why was Henry calling her Santa? She shook her head, about to answer when Brock's voice replaced Henry's. _"Sorry, Santa, the little one's faster than me apparently." _Reba chuckled, pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards her house.

"That's quite all right, old man. Anyways, I was calling to let you know I'm leaving work now. I should be at the store in about twenty minutes if traffic isn't bad." Reba stopped at a red light, listening as Henry begged to talk to Santa again.

"_Not right now, Henry. We're having a talk about if you've been good or bad." _Reba chuckled, shaking her head when Henry screamed that he'd been good before Brock asked him to pick up his toys. _"Okay, he's out of the room. I have to drop him off at Barbra Jean's house, but I'll head to the store afterwards. So, I'll see ya in about thirty minutes?" _

"Yep, but, uh, one more question." Reba drove towards the community center where Jake and Robbie were waiting on her to pick them up and take them to Robbie's house. "Why did Henry think I was Santa?" Brock laughed, bringing a smile to Reba's lips.

"_I changed your name in my phone to Santa. He can read now…I forgot." _Reba rolled her eyes, her smile growing slightly. _"Okay, Henry, I'm coming. Yes, we can stop for hot chocolate. Take your bag to the car. I'll be there in a minute." _Reba chuckled, pulling into the community center parking lot. _"I better go. He's as impatient as Barbra Jean." _

Reba scoffed, gaining Brock's full attention. "If I remember correctly, it's more like you're the impatient one…not Barbra Jean." Reba shook her head when Brock began arguing with her. "Oh, yeah, okay, we will finish this discussion later. You better go before mini-you freaks out." She smiled at Brock's chuckle before hanging up her phone. Jake stared at his mother as he and Robbie sat in the back seat. "What?"

"Talking to Dad again?" Reba nodded her head, making sure they were buckled in before heading for Robbie's house. "Are you sure you're not dating?" Reba rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore Jake's question. Jake shook his head, letting the conversation drop. If his parents wanted to be together again, he didn't mind.

Ten minutes later, Reba was pulling into a parking space at the grocery store, hoping that Brock hadn't arrived before her. She had decided to drop his gifts off on her way, and Jake had taken his sweet time in gathering his stuff for the weekend. She checked the parking lot as she walked to the front door of the store, wrapping her jacket tighter around her body. She couldn't see Brock's truck anywhere, and smiled as she stopped, deciding to wait outside for him. She checked her list, mentally adding a few items, and after a minute, glanced up, searching for Brock or his truck. If he didn't get here soon, she was going to freeze to death. She took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around her body.

Brock checked his watch as he pulled into the parking lot. He was ten minutes late, and a part of him hoped that Reba wasn't here, yet. He sighed as he spotted the shivering redhead, and quickly parked in a near-by spot. He jumped out of his truck, racing to her side. "Reba, what are you doing? You should have waited inside."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be so late!" He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back with his hands. "Next time call me, please." He nodded his head, pulling her towards the store as they walked side by side.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would have gone inside." Reba rolled her eyes, saying she should have. He smiled, grabbing a cart to push. "Well, we're both here and inside so let's forget about it, okay?" Brock glanced at her and tried not to laugh as her lips trembled slightly.

"Easy for you to do…you're not freezing!" Brock rolled his eyes, pushing the cart slowly as she stood as close to him as she could. "So, how was your day?" Brock stopped the cart as he looked through the fruit.

"It was hectic. A certain redhead wouldn't stop texting me all day." Reba smirked, shaking her head at him. Brock glanced at her, seeing the playful spark dazzle in her eyes.

"Well, you better tell this redhead to quit texting you while you're at work. Doesn't she know it's distracting and unprofessional?" Brock smiled, placing two bags of apples in the cart.

"I don't know. I'll have to tell her, won't I?" Reba nodded her head, placing her purse in the cart before examining the bananas. "Okay then, Reba, quit texting me while I'm at work. Don't you know it's very distracting and unprofessional?" Reba scoffed, smacking his upper arm. Brock laughed, gently pushing her away when she smacked him again. Reba chuckled as she shook her head, folding her arms and pretending to pout as she walked away from him. "Oh, come on, Honey, you know I love when you text me…especially those certain texts." Brock shouted to her back, and he laughed when she turned around suddenly, shock and embarrassment written across her face as she looked at the other customers. She darted back to him, smacking his arm again.

"That was unnecessary! And I DO NOT text you anything like you were suggesting!" Brock chuckled, telling her that he was only joking. Reba shook her head, pulling on the cart as they continued shopping. An hour and a half later they were leaving the store, both still chuckling from their constant teasing. "That was actually a lot of fun. I haven't been able to say that about grocery shopping…in a long time." Reba smiled stopping next to her car and opening the trunk. Brock nodded his head in agreement, placing a few bags into her car.

"Oh, I know. I think we were annoying a few people though." Reba shrugged her shoulders, helping Brock as they emptied the cart. "I figure we can sort through this when we get to your house. I can take it home after dinner." Reba nodded her head, slamming the trunk close.

"That's fine. It's just us tonight unless Barbra Jean and Henry come by." Brock nodded his head, walking Reba to her door. "I doubt they will though. I think she wants to introduce him to her boyfriend." Brock sighed, leaning against her car.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. I'm a little worried that Henry will like him more than me though." Reba furrowed her eyebrows, asking him why. "He's a fireman, Reba. Henry's at that age where firemen and police officers are the coolest people ever. I'm just a dentist." Reba chuckled, shaking her head at him.

"Oh, well, don't worry, Brock. You have Santa's phone number. Nothing can beat that, at least, not for a few more years anyways." Brock smiled, thanking her and pulling her into a hug. "No problem. Now, let's get home before I freeze again." Brock nodded his head, waiting for her to climb into her car before walking to his truck.

Forty minutes later, Reba and Brock were sitting in her living room, enjoying their grilled cheeses and soup. "So, this bet that you lost against Van…what do you have to do?" Reba rolled her eyes, setting her drink on the coffee table. Brock watched her, waiting patiently to hear what embarrassing thing she had to do.

"He wants me to wear an elf costume on Christmas morning. I think he's letting me off the hook easy this time. Maybe 'cause it's Christmas or something." Reba shrugged her shoulders, and was startled when Brock started laughing. "What?"

"I can't believe this. I lost a bet to him earlier this week, and now I have to wear a Santa costume." Reba scoffed, a smile forming at the corner of her lips. "I think he set us both up this time." Reba shook her head, taking a bite of her sandwich. "The only problem though is you're Santa and I'm your little elf." Reba started laughing, nearly choking on her food. Brock smiled at her, making sure she was okay.

"You're not gonna let me live that one down, are you?" Brock shook his head, and Reba rolled her eyes. She was starting to get used to being called Santa. Silence fell over them as they finished their meal, and the quiet Christmas music from the movie on the television surrounded them with a warm comfortable atmosphere. Reba smiled shyly at Brock as he offered to take her dishes into the kitchen. They stood up together, and when they looked up, their bodies were inches from each other. Reba swallowed, her cheeks beginning to blush slightly. Brock smiled her favorite smile, and Reba felt her heart beat a little faster.

"Uh, I can…take the dishes." Reba spoke quietly, slowly reaching for his plate and bowl. Brock took a step closer to her, and Reba found herself unable to look away. Brock stared at her, loving the slight color to her cheeks and the uneasiness in her eyes. He took a deep breath when reality hit him, and pulled away from her suddenly. He passed his dishes to her, taking a few steps backwards. Reba felt her breath return, and closed her eyes as she looked to the floor. She turned around quickly, deciding to act like the moment hadn't happened. Brock was relieved when she left the room, and scolded himself for almost ruining the friendship they'd recently gotten back. He took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, stopping when he noticed the nervous behavior from Reba. He sighed, putting up his defenses and trying not to upset her any more than he already had.

"Uh, thanks for dinner, Reba. I'm gonna head on home. It's getting late." Reba nodded her head, telling him goodbye as he walked to the back door. She called out to him as he was opening the door. She walked to his side, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek gently.

"I'll see you for breakfast. Goodnight." She whispered in his ear before pulling away and taking a few steps backwards. Brock stared at her, letting loose a half smile as he told her goodnight and left the house. Reba waited a minute before her excitement bubbled out of control. They'd shared a moment, and he hadn't rejected her when she'd kissed his cheek. Maybe Christmas would turn out exactly like she wanted? Reba took a deep breath, her smile permanently glued to her face. She left the dishes in the sink as she floated to her bedroom, counting down the remaining days before Christmas.

Brock pulled into his driveway, his mind clouded with questions. Had Reba silently told him that she was okay with their friendship turning into more or had she only wanted to let him know that he didn't need to worry about his slip up? He took a deep breath, shaking his head and closing his eyes. Maybe he was reading too much into it, and needed to forget about it before he really made a mistake? Brock sighed, deciding not to spend another second thinking about a relationship with Reba. She was his friend, and that's all he would get from her ever again.

Brock climbed out of his truck, stopping at his porch. He'd forgotten about his secret Santa, and as he picked up his gifts, any worry about his relationship with Reba drifted to the far back of his mind. He walked inside, setting everything on his coffee table. Brock smiled at the barbeque sauces and spices, noticing all of his favorite ones. He tore away the plastic, looking through all the utensils, sauces, and spices. Maybe he and Reba could start throwing barbeques again during the summer? He smiled, realizing he owed a lot to his secret Santa. Whoever this person was, they'd been a big part in getting his friendship back with Reba. Brock drank his beer as he put his barbeque supplies back in the basket before heading to bed, eager for Reba's arrival in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12: Day 11

Reba smiled when Brock swung his front door open, and walked inside when he practically skipped back to his couch. "Look at what was left last night!" Reba chuckled at his excitement, watching as he read over a few of the sauces. "Do you think we could start having barbeques again?" Brock looked up at her, his expression much like a child's.

"Yeah, that would be a lot a fun." Reba sat next to him, looking through the basket. She picked one up, holding it out for him. "I always liked this one. Use this at the first barbeque." Brock nodded his head, making a mental note of the name. He'd have to remember his recipes. "Now, I can't wait for summer."

Brock scoffed, standing up to lead the way into the kitchen. "Pfft, summer! We could start in the spring. Make up for all the years we didn't do it." Reba's smile grew as she watched Brock move happily about his kitchen. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Brock wiped at his face, glancing at his hands.

"No, it's just been awhile since I've seen you this happy. It's nice." Brock smiled, sitting down across from her to eat his breakfast. Reba slowly ate hers, listening as he rambled off ideas for barbeques. With each idea, his happiness grew and so did hers.

Forty minutes later, Reba was joining Van at her desk. "What are you looking for?" Van jumped at her voice, but quickly calmed down as he told her. "I put it on your desk the other day. Maybe you'd be able to find it if you'd clean your desk." Reba turned her stare from Van to his desk, and chuckled when he stuck out his tongue at her.

"How was breakfast this morning? I'm assuming from the huge smile on your face that it went well." Reba nodded her head, re-organizing her desk. "Does he know, yet? Are you back together? Can I be happy and all like excited!?" Van placed his hands on his cheeks, squealing like a girl. Reba chuckled, shaking her head. "And why not? I'm getting tired of waiting!"

Reba rolled her eyes, checking her phone as she answered him. "Because I'm not ready, yet. I don't want to rush anything." Van rolled his eyes, turning his chair to face her. Reba glanced at him, taking another look when his expression caught her attention. "What?"

"You're not ready? Please, you've been ready since before your birthday!" Reba scoffed, turning to face Van. He smirked at her, his arms folding across his chest. "Don't try to deny it. You wouldn't have this drawn out secret Santa plan if you hadn't been ready before now." Reba sighed, hating when Van was right. Van smiled, seeing the defeat on her face.

"Get to work. We have a lot to get done today before the party." Van chuckled, turning his chair around. "And clean your desk before I go crazy!" Van rolled his eyes, doing as she told him.

"Are you sure you aren't already crazy?" Reba glared at him before throwing a paper ball at him. Van ducked, grabbed the ball, and threw it back at her. They playfully tossed the paper ball back and forth for a few minutes before Reba offered to help him organize his desk.

Hours later Van stood up, stretching as he called out that it was lunchtime. Reba's eyes shot to her watch and panic began to form in her stomach. "Oh, shoot, I almost…uh, I'll be back in a few minutes, Van. I need to deliver something important." Van smirked at her, asking if he could go with her. Reba shook her head, hoping to get this done quickly. "No, I need to do this by myself. If Brock asks, I had lunch with you." Van crossed his arms, clearing his throat when she began to walk away. "What?"

"I'll only tell him if I get to go with you. I don't want to lie to him, Ms. H." Reba groaned before telling him to hurry up, and left their desks. Van grabbed his jacket before running to catch up to her. "So, what is his gift this time?" Reba sighed, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"A video I made him." Van stopped walking, giving her a disgusted sneer.

"Ms. H. it is Christmas! That's just gross." Reba glared at him before smacking the back of his head as hard as she could, and started walking to her car again. Van followed quietly right behind her, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry." Reba sighed, climbing into her car and ignoring her son-in-law. "Thanks for letting me come."

Reba's temper died down a little at the tone of his voice, and she smiled at him. "Since I'm running a little late, I'll need a look out anyways." Van smiled, sitting up straight and saying he was the man for the job. Reba laughed at him, shaking her head as he began scouting out the vehicles around them.

Brock took a deep breath as he sat at the front desk. He was the only one in the building, and it was scary how silent it was. He almost wished for a waiting room full of whining kids. He shook his head, deciding to take the rest of the day off. He grabbed his jacket, locked the door, and headed to his truck. As he was pulling out of the parking lot, he remembered that Reba and Van had an office party, and she wouldn't be home to make dinner. Brock stopped in his truck in the middle of the parking lot, disappointment washing over him. He had been looking forward to dinner with Reba all day. He shook it away, figuring he could call her after she got home. Maybe she would need help with the presents?

Reba took a deep breath as she climbed back into her car. Van gave her a thumbs-up, and she rolled her eyes. "Do you need anything from your house while we're over this way?" Van thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay, well, let's hope this doesn't scare him." Reba pulled out of Brock's driveway, her nerves at their highest level.

"You're worried your video is gonna scare him? What is on it?" Van questioned as he watched his mother-in-law. Reba sighed, shaking her head as she focused on driving. Van let the conversation drop, knowing how little she could talk when she was nervous. He sent a quick prayer for his mother-in-law to get what she wanted most. "It'll be all right, Ms. H. He's not easily scared." Reba smiled at Van, thanking him for the comfort.

Brock pulled into his driveway, deciding to take a nap before making dinner. If he was lucky, he might be able to catch his secret Santa later tonight. Brock smiled, his thought bringing a little joy to his boring night. He walked to his porch, stopping suddenly when he noticed the gifts on his welcome mat. He looked over his shoulders, shocked to see his presents. Had they always gotten here so early?

Brock picked up his presents, opening his door. He peaked out his window, watching in case his Santa had been hiding. He sighed after a few minutes when his yard remained empty. Carrying the small bag to his coffee table, he opened his beer. "I think I'm gonna miss you the most." Brock said as he looked at his next to last bottle. He set it on the table, digging into his bag for whatever gift waited inside. His eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at the DVD. He quickly moved to his television, putting the DVD in and praying it would give him some type of clue as to who his secret Santa was. He moved back to the couch as the video started, and studied the screen intensely. The camera had been closely focused on giant poster boards, and Brock quickly read them as they began to flip from one to the next.

"Twelve Reasons why I love you:" Brock took a deep breath, his nerves increasing. If this wasn't someone he knew well, it could be a very bad situation. He fought the urge to glance around when the poster board changed.

**Your smile and laugh are beautiful. Your eyes are breathtaking. **_(flip)_

**Your competitive nature challenges my own.** _(flip)_

**You know how to push my buttons.** _(flips)_

Brock took a deep breath, grabbing his beer as he tried to keep his mind focused on the video. Whoever Santa was, they had a strange way of telling him that they loved him.

**You know me better than anyone else. **_(flip)_

**You're always there for me even when I might not want you to be.** _(flip)_

**You're an amazing cook.** **Breakfast is your specialty. **_(flip)_

Brock sat up straighter, his mind fixated on the word breakfast. He had cooked for Santa before, and there had only been a few people that Brock had cooked for. His mind chased away any fear of danger, and Brock found himself smiling from excitement.

**Your jealousy and protectiveness makes me feel cared for and loved. **_(flip)_

**You're an amazing kisser, and your body fits perfectly next to mine.** _(flip)_

**You're the only one that can make me feel like the happiest woman in the world.** _(flip)_

Brock scooted to the edge of the couch, his mind running a mile a minute. He had cooked for, kissed, and at least hugged Santa; and Santa was a woman. His suspect list had dropped immensely. His heart was pounding with anticipation as he waited for the last three reasons. His beer was completely gone.

**You've been my best friend since the moment we met. **_(flip)_

**You're a fantastic father. **_(flip)_

**You've given me three of the most beautiful children a woman could ask for. **_(flip)_

The video ended, leaving Brock staring at a blank screen. He shook his head, jumping to his feet. He quickly gathered his ten other gifts, placing them near the coffee table. There had to be more clues, more evidence that pointed towards her. He needed to be a hundred percent positive before he made any decision on what to do next. He paced his living room behind his couch, his eyes never leaving the gifts on the other side of the furniture. He paused, placed his hands on his waist, and took a deep breath.

Brock walked around his couch, sitting down and deciding to start at day one. "Beer…my favorite brand. Everyone knows that." He moved the empty bottle out of his way, concluding that it held no clues. He moved on to day two. He carefully held up his ornament, studying all the hand drawn pictures. The glitter was silver. Brock smiled slightly, remembering the silver glitter that Elizabeth and Henry had decorated their paper ornaments with when they were sick. Brock took a deep breath, setting his ornament to the side.

"Day three…the robe." He grabbed the robe on the couch next to him, quickly deciding there was nothing special about it. He tossed it to the side when it hit him. She had bought him a new robe every year for Christmas. He felt his heartbeat increasing as he reached for the next gift, his cologne. It had been her favorite of his, and it was why, after they started fighting, he had never worn it. He didn't want her to grow to dislike it. Brock shook his head at the bottle in his hand. He was glad she hadn't forgotten it.

Brock set the cologne bottle down, leaning back on the couch as he took a break. It was a lot for his mind to take in at once. He almost didn't want to believe it. She couldn't have done all of this for him. Brock rubbed his hands over his face before sitting back up and looking at his next gift. His watch rested snugly around his wrist, and it brought a smile to his face. He remembered mentioning something about it when they had run into each other at the mall while Christmas shopping. He'd even shown it to her. Brock shook his head, shocked he hadn't remembered until now. He stood up, walking to the golf clubs.

"You're too good of a woman. I don't deserve all of this." He sighed, running his hands over the bag as he looked for any more clues. He didn't need any more, but a part of him wanted to see how blind he had been over the last few days. How had he not noticed it was her? Brock pulled the clubs out, one by one before looking in the bottom of the bag. Nothing stood out to him, so he moved on to the next. He stared at the membership card on his coffee table. There was no way he could have known it was her, not unless he checked the signature on the contract. He smirked, realizing she could sign his name as well as he could, and she definitely was smart enough to sign his name instead of hers.

Brock rolled his eyes when he noticed the candy. She had played dumb so well that morning, pretending she didn't know why they were his favorite. He had thought then that he'd told her before, but had shrugged it off because of his excitement. His eyes moved upwards, to the corner of the room, where his poker table awaited a game. He chuckled, finally realizing that every gift had some attachment to a memory that she and he shared, memories that she had brought up before the gift was delivered.

Brock sat back down, his mind focusing on the barbeque basket. He took everything out of the basket, including the tissue paper at the bottom. He paused when he noticed a small composition notebook in the bottom of the basket. How had he missed that before? He pulled it out, opening it slowly. His mind flew into overdrive at the familiar penmanship written amongst the pages. He couldn't control the smile spreading across his lips. Every word was written in a neat cursive. He knew this handwriting from a mile away. He'd seen it for years on little love notes left in his lunches, on grocery lists, or messages on the dry erase board next to the phone.

Brock smiled, accepting that he knew who his secret Santa was. He leaned back on his couch, flipping from page to page. He stopped when he recognized a few recipes as his own secret concoctions. It was definitely Reba. No one else knew these recipes but the two of them. "Oh, you sneaky little fox. What else do you have in store for me, huh?" He chuckled, deciding to keep it to himself that he knew it was her. It would be more fun for her this way, and until she was ready to tell him, he had time to find her a gift in return, something better than the one he'd already gotten her. Brock smiled, now he had a whole new reason to call her Santa.

Brock jumped slightly when his cell phone beeped, letting him know that he had a text message. He laughed when he saw Santa on the caller ID. Could this get any better? Brock opened his message, reading it out loud. "Brock, I will be home around eight. Do you mind helping me with the presents tonight? I won't get mad if you drink all the eggnog." He sent her a reply, noticing he had a good seven hours to find her a present before tomorrow. Brock grabbed his jacket, searching his phone for a number as an idea came to mind. Hopefully, Terry wouldn't mind doing Betty a favor.

Minutes later, Brock pulled into a parking space outside a jewelry store. He took a deep breath as he climbed out of his truck. Brock walked inside, smiling at the quick witted man behind the counter when he heard a comment shot in his direction. "Terry, man, how have you been?" Brock asked as he headed towards Terry's counter.

"Oh, I've been fine, Brock, working a lot the last few months. So, who are we shopping for today?" Brock's smile grew as he glanced down at the jewelry in the glass case below him.

"Reba." Terry smiled, asking for the story. Brock chuckled, shaking his head as his last few days flashed through his mind. "Well, she thought up this elaborate plan of giving me twelve days of Christmas as a way to tell me she loves me, only she kept it a secret. I'm not supposed to know that she's my secret Santa, but since I figured it out, I decided to get her something nice enough to thank her for all my gifts." Terry nodded his head, placing his glasses on his nose, and looked down at the jewelry.

"And to tell her…you love her, too, right?" Terry asked, his hands folded on top of the glass. Brock's smile grew as he nodded his head, and Terry smirked as Brock finally allowed what was happening to sink in. "Scary isn't? Knowing that when she's ready to come clean about this Santa business…you'll get to be with her again? You'll have that second chance that most people never get." Brock took a deep breath, the smile sliding from his face as his nerves instantly kicked in. He nodded his head, and Terry waited as Brock regained his composure.

"Then I'm gonna need something exceptional…one of a kind…" Terry smiled as he nodded his head, giving Brock a few moments longer to clear his head. Brock stared nervously at the rings, necklaces, and bracelets staring back at him. There were so many choices, and as he glanced up at Terry his heart began racing.

"It's all right, Betty, just breathe. The jewels aren't that intimidating once you get to know them." Brock nodded his head, taking a deep breath and clearing his mind. "There we go. Now, shall we get started?" Terry didn't wait for an answer as he glanced around the jewelry. "I think we can eliminate an engagement ring, correct?" Brock quickly nodded his head, his heart nearly stopping at the idea of marrying Reba again. As much as he would love to, he knew she wouldn't be as ready.

"Uh, yeah, how about something with a little less commitment?" Terry nodded his head as he chuckled at his friend. He motioned for Brock to follow him as he moved across the store. They spent the next five hours discussing and examining the jewelry in the store. When Brock finally found the item he couldn't say no to, he took a deep breath of relief. Terry smiled as he placed Reba's gift in a bag before passing it to Brock and wishing him luck with Reba. "Thanks, Terry. Let's hope I can keep it together until tomorrow." Terry nodded his head in agreement, reminding him to breathe and count to ten. Brock chuckled as he stepped out of the store, telling Terry goodbye.

An hour later, Reba pulled into her driveway, taking a minute to calm her nerves as she noticed Brock's truck in her driveway. She climbed out of her car, darting to her front door. She opened it slowly, grinning at the sight before her. Brock was stretched out on the couch, sound asleep with the kitten smacking his mouth every time he snored. "Fancy, stop that! I like that sound." Reba whispered as she picked up the kitten. Reba smiled as she watched Brock for a moment before heading into the kitchen to start on dinner. She'd let him sleep for a few more minutes. She placed the kitten on the floor, taking a deep breath as she searched the cabinets for the items she would need.

Barbra Jean knocked softly on Reba's kitchen door, and Reba smiled as she waved for her to come inside. "Since when do you knock?" Barbra Jean shrugged her shoulders, waiting until Henry was out of the room before replying.

"Uh, since you and Brock started hooking up every night." Reba scoffed, pointing the spatula in her hand towards Barbra Jean. The blonde leaned back slightly her eyes staying locked on the cooking utensil.

"We have not hooked up, and how many times do I have to tell you to quit saying that!?" Barbra Jean rolled her eyes, relaxing when Reba returned to cooking.

"Fine, so where is Brock?" Reba sighed, keeping her eyes off of Barbra Jean.

"He's sleeping…in the living room." A smile stretched across Barbra Jean's face, and Reba rolled her eyes when Barbra Jean started singing the children's song about her and Brock kissing in a tree. "Stop that! He came over to help me with the presents and dinner, but when I got here he was asleep." Barbra Jean made an 'uh-huh' noise, her smile causing Reba to roll her eyes again.

"When are you going to just tell me already, Peaches? I'm your best friend. You're supposed to tell me everything!" Reba sighed, shaking her head. She was relieved when Henry walked back into the room, the kitten snuggled in his arms.

"Look, Momma, the kitten likes me!" Barbra Jean nodded her head, reminding Henry to keep the kitten at a distance since she was allergic. Henry nodded his head, sitting down on the floor to play with the kitten. Barbra Jean sighed, glaring at Reba when she started chuckling.

"Okay, now, you can stop that! It's not funny!" Reba bit her lips, trying not to laugh when Barbra Jean's eyes began to itch. "Henry, honey, please take the kitten in the other room." Henry sighed, but did as he was told. Both women looked to the kitchen doorway when a half-awake Brock stepped into the room.

"Oh, hey, I didn't mean to fall asleep. How long have I been out?" Reba shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the clock. Brock moved to her side, staring over her shoulder at the meal she was making. He loved when she made big holiday dinners.

"Well, about ten minutes that I know of." Brock nodded his head, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "It's okay, though. You're gonna need your energy tonight." After a few seconds, Barbra Jean couldn't hold back anymore, and burst out in laughter, forcing Reba's cheeks to blush instantly. Reba glared at her, and Barbra Jean laughed harder. "I meant for tonight when he helps me put the presents under the tree." Barbra Jean shook her head, her laugher growing as she left the kitchen. Brock stared at Reba, wondering what her and Barbra Jean's moment was about. "You don't want to know."


	13. Chapter 13: Day 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love them! :) There's a little surprise at the end of the chapter so be sure to check it out! ;)**

Brock followed Reba downstairs as they carried presents from her room to the tree. "The eggnog's in the fridge." Brock nodded his head, setting the few boxes in his hands on the floor before heading for the kitchen. Reba took a deep breath as she began organizing the presents in a presentable pile. Brock joined her a few minutes later, passing her a glass of eggnog.

"How much stuff did you get this year? We're not gonna have enough places to sit tomorrow." Reba smiled, shrugging her shoulders as she looked around the room.

"Well, I told you I didn't have a lot of Christmases left with the kids. I want to make sure these last few are perfect." Brock frowned, taking her hands in his and gaining her full attention.

"Stop thinking like that…and definitely quit talking like that. It sounds like your dying or something." Reba gave him a look, but Brock continued anyways. "Listen, the kids love having Christmas here. Every holiday, the kids get excited not because of the gifts or food but because of the time that everyone spends together. Like today for instance, Kyra and Van had a decent conversation, and Jake taught Cheyenne how to play his video game. You and Barbra Jean actually agreed on how to cook dinner tonight. Everyone gets along on the holidays, and that's why the kids come home every year. It'll be the same reason they're here next year and the year after that. So quit worrying." Reba took a deep breath, staring at Brock as she thought about what he had said.

After a minute, she nodded her head, thanking him softly. "I guess I did go overboard with the gifts this year, but I think after the last few years…they deserve a good Christmas." Brock smiled sadly, nodding his head in agreement. Silence fell over them as Reba continued to pile the presents around the tree, and Brock tried not to get in her way as he played with the toys. Reba shook her head at him, deciding it was good that some things never changed. "So, did you ever go to your house to see if you'd gotten another gift?" Reba asked as casually as she could. Brock paused his playing, swallowing his nerves.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I forgot." Reba stared at the back of his head, unsure how she felt about his answer. Brock glanced over his shoulder at her silence, and fought back a smile at the expression on her face. "I'll get it in the morning after presents and breakfast." Reba nodded her head, taking a deep breath as she placed the last present under the tree.

"Oh, well, don't forget to tell me what it is, okay?" Brock nodded his head, placing the opened toys around the presents. Reba picked up their glasses, walking into the kitchen. "Oh, are you cooking in the morning?" Brock chuckled at the hope in her eyes before nodding his head. Reba smiled before rinsing out their glasses and telling Brock goodnight. "Your Santa costume is on the desk in the living room…in the brown bag."

"Okay, we'll have to plan a big entrance." Reba smiled, nodding her head. Brock followed her into the living room, waiting until she was upstairs before lying down on the couch. He set the alarm on his phone, surprised they had finished the gifts so early.

The next morning, Reba and Brock were standing in the kitchen, waiting for Elizabeth and Henry to come downstairs. "Hey, Reba, can I ask you a question?" Reba turned her attention to Brock, smiling at his costume. "Does this outfit make me look fat?" Brock asked as he patted the belly that came with the costume. Reba laughed, shaking her head. Brock smiled, starting to dance and making the belly jiggle. Reba placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to keep her laughter quiet.

"Stop it before you ruin our grand entrance!" Brock chuckled as he stopped, trying not to stare at Reba. She looked adorable in her elf costume, and he prayed the kids would hurry up as he didn't know how much longer he could be alone with her. "I think I hear something. Put your beard on!" Reba said as she snapped his beard onto his face. Brock winced, rubbing his chin. Reba smirked at him, walking around him to enter the living room. Brock shook his head before following her, nearly falling over when Elizabeth and Henry ran into him.

Van stood by the stairs, smiling at his in-laws. Reba stopped next to him, holding out a present for him. "I can't believe y'all actually wore costumes. This is great." Reba shrugged her shoulders, telling him everyone seemed to love it. "New tradition?" Reba rolled her eyes before walking back to the tree. Van sat down next to Cheyenne, opening his present as he listened to everyone's happiness as more and more presents were passed out by Reba and Brock.

Hours later, Elizabeth and Henry were playing with their new toys; Jake and Kyra were battling it out on a video game; Van, Cheyenne, and Barbra Jean were looking through their new clothes; and Reba and Brock were standing by the stairs watching everyone. "They're happy." Reba smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. Brock nodded his head, pulling his beard down shortly for a drink.

"All right, I might head over to the house for my latest present. You gonna be all right by yourself?" Reba nodded her head, glad she had put extra blush on this morning as part of her costume. Her cheeks were hot from the sudden flush. Brock leaned in for a hug, causing them both to laugh when his belly got in the way. Reba leaned in from the side, kissing his cheek and telling him to hurry back. He promised he would before telling the kids that he was leaving.

Brock stepped outside, checking his jacket for Reba's present. He smiled as he rushed to his truck. He needed to find a place to hide it until later tonight when he hoped to catch Reba outside his door. Brock pulled into his driveway minutes later, and took a deep breath as he headed into his house. He had to stay gone long enough to have watched the video, and he knew that gave him plenty of time to hide his present.

Reba took a deep breath as she glanced out the window as Brock pulled out of her driveway. If she timed this right then she could make it to Brock's house before he returned. She smiled; everything was going great. She turned around, facing the rest of the family. She walked to Cheyenne's side, telling her she was going to take a nap while everyone played with their new stuff. Cheyenne nodded her head, and waited until Reba was upstairs before sharing a knowing smile with Van.

Brock changed clothes, glad to be out of the uncomfortable costume. He left it in a pile on his bathroom floor before placing Reba's gift in his nightstand drawer. He grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs. He glanced around his living room, smiling at all his gifts. Reba had done amazing at picking everything out, and as he walked out the front door, he snatched a handful of candy. Minutes later he was walking back into Reba's house, looking around the living room for the redhead.

"She's taking a nap, Dad. Van, Elizabeth, and I are leaving. We're gonna visit his parents before coming back over to pick up Jake. Kyra's staying with Barbra Jean and Henry tonight. They just left." Brock nodded his head, glancing at the stairs. "Why don't you go home? I'm sure Mom will call you when she wakes up." Brock smiled at Cheyenne, deciding she was right. He could wait until later to see Reba. He picked up Elizabeth, listening as she told him about Santa stopping by for a visit.

Brock pulled into his driveway, shutting off his truck. What was he going to do until later tonight? He took a deep breath, climbing out of his truck. Maybe he could call Henry and listen to him talk about his visit from Santa? That alone could take several hours. He chuckled as he shook his head. He had a perfectly good television, and he was sure there would be several good Christmas movies on today. He looked up when he reached his porch and a shocked expression crossed his face. Sitting on the porch was a small white box. He slowly picked it up, opening it as he looked over his shoulders.

Brock read the note in his box, doing as it said. He looked up and stared at the mistletoe hanging above his head. Suddenly his front door swung open, and before he knew what was happening, he was locked in a fiery kiss. He smiled when Reba pulled away, opening his eyes to find her biting her lower lip as she stared at him. "Merry Christmas?" Reba whispered, staring at him with uncertainty and hope.

Brock nodded his head, still slightly in a daze. Reba took a step back, letting Brock walk into his house. She waited nervously by the door, her heart pounding from their kiss. If he didn't love her back, then she had made their last kiss unforgettable. Reba smiled to herself, and was caught off guard when Brock quickly pressed his lips on hers, sending her body crashing against the wall. When her shock wore off, she kissed him back. Neither one wanted to break the contact, but as they began running out of air, Brock pulled away slowly. "Very merry Christmas." Reba chuckled, her hands resting on his shoulders and her forehead pressed against his.

"I'm your secret Santa." Brock chuckled, nodding his head. He stepped away from Reba, smiling as he noticed she was still in the elf costume.

"I know." Reba scoffed at him, asking how he knew. "I found the video at lunch yesterday, and it didn't take long after that for me to figure it out. You're very sneaky, Santa." Reba shrugged her shoulders, smirking at him. "I love you, too." Reba stopped moving, her mind and body frozen. Had he really said it? Had she heard him correctly? Was this in fact a very merry Christmas? Brock smirked as he slowly walked towards her, and gently caressed her cheek before bringing her lips to his for another heated kiss. Reba responded, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. Brock's hands found her waist as he pressed her body against the wall once again.

After a minute, Reba pushed him away from her, but kept him in arms reach. "I love you." Brock smiled, pulling her body to his as he enveloped her in a tight hug. Reba closed her eyes and sighed when he whispered that he loved her into her ear. They stood together for a few moments, letting the feeling of being in each other's arms again sink in fully. "Does this mean we're back together?" Reba asked hopefully, and felt her heart flutter when he squeezed her tightly and nodded his head.

"Without a doubt…if it's what you want." Reba smiled slightly, taking in a deep breath of her favorite cologne. "Is it what you want?" Reba nodded her head, telling him she wanted it more than anything. Silence filled the space between them before Brock took a deep breath. "So, who are you really?" Reba pulled away from Brock, confused by his question. He held her at arm's reach, taking in her outfit with a smile. "Santa…or a naughty elf playing Santa?" Reba smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she headed towards the stairs.

"I don't know. You'll have to find out, won't you?" Reba winked before running upstairs as Brock darted after her. He chased her into his bedroom, laughing seductively when he fell on top of her as she landed on the bed. Reba smiled at him, pausing only for a second before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into another kiss.

Brock stared at Reba as she slept in his arms, and played with the ends of her hair. Next year he decided was his turn to be Santa, and as he lied there, he thought of gifts and the ways he would present them to her. He smiled when she began to wake up, and let his hand slide up and down her arm. "Why are you awake? Go back to sleep." Brock chuckled, keeping his eyes locked on her face.

"Why? Were you planning on leaving before I woke up?" Reba smirked, opening her eyes slowly. His smile grew as his blues eyes found hers.

"Maybe. Isn't that what naughty elves do?" Reba laughed quietly when he stuck his tongue out at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pulled her on top of him, refusing to let her leave. "Hmm, I don't know. The other elves might start to wonder where Santa's disappeared to, ya know?" Brock shook his head, rolling them over.

"I don't think they'll notice. There's a new Santa in town these days." Brock glanced around her face, taking in every small detail he could. With a sweet smile, Reba stared back at him, noticing the emotions in his eyes. She cupped his cheeks gently, leaning upwards to kiss his lips softly. "I love you, Reba. I'm not gonna screw it up this time. I don't want to be without you ever again." She smiled at him, blinking back tears. Brock cleared his throat before reaching for his nightstand drawer. Reba watched him as he reached inside and slowly pulled out a small bag. He rolled off her, waiting until they were both sitting up before handing it to her.

Reba hesitantly glanced between him and the bag in her hands. She took a deep breath before looking inside. She pulled out a long, slender black box, and her eyes shot to his as she mentally guessed what was inside. Brock smiled at her, encouraging her to open it. Reba held her breath as she opened the box, and once the item was revealed a sigh escaped her lips. Tears filled her eyes as she cautiously fingered the jewelry. "Oh, Brock, you shouldn't have. This is too much." Reba's voice was quiet and caught in her throat several times. Brock shook his head, scooting closer to her.

"That's just it, Reba. I did. After everything…the good, the bad, the gifts…I had to do something for you, something to show you how serious I am about my second chance. You deserve this, Reba, and I won't take it back. It's yours…whether you want to keep it or return it…it's yours." Reba closed her eyes briefly as tears began to slip down her cheeks one by one. Brock startled her when his thumb gently wiped them away.

"Thank you." She whispered as she opened her eyes, and she gently passed the jewelry to him, asking him to put it on her. Brock smiled as he watched her turn around, using her hands to hold her hair out of his way. He let his eyes to travel up her bare body before slipping the necklace around her neck. Reba took a deep breath as she stared into the mirror across from her, and gently ran her fingers over the simple diamond heart that hung over her own heart. She smiled when Brock wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. Turning her head slightly, she accepted his kiss as they fell back onto the bed, making love until the sun disappeared and the moon shined brightly into his bedroom, ending their Christmas in a very merry way.

**A/N: Surprise! This isn't the last chapter! I have another round of 12 Days coming! Yay! Well, at least, I'm excited. lol. So stayed tuned! Another chapter tomorrow! :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Santa Brock

Laughter filled the private room located at the back of the restaurant where the Hart-Montgomery family celebrated their last family birthday of the year. Brock glanced at the entry way, checking his watch discreetly. Barbra Jean noticed his nervous glances, and smiled as she looked at the door. She knew what surprise he had in store for the redhead tonight and she, herself, couldn't wait to see the shock cross her unsuspecting face. Barbra Jean smiled when a group of waiters loudly entered the room. Brock pushed away from Reba, allowing the group to circle her.

Reba blushed once she saw the group enter and gently smacked Brock's chest. "I can't believe you!" She groaned, a smile slowly forming on her lips. Brock shrugged his shoulders, chuckling when Reba's eyes widened at the large bowl of ice cream being placed in front of her as each family member snapped countless photos and began to sing Happy Birthday. After setting the goofy birthday hat on her head, Reba picked up her spoon, pretending to take a bite of ice cream as Cheyenne snapped another photo.

Once the waiters were out of the room and Reba had taken the first bite, Brock stole a bite, and Reba scoffed at him, quickly taking another bite and moving the bowl away from him. Barbra Jean dipped her spoon into the dessert, smiling when Reba glared at her. Reba shook her head when the kids stared at her expectantly. Reba took another bite before pushing the dessert to the center of the table where the rest of the family could enjoy it.

"You know that was meant for you." Brock whispered as he leaned closer to Reba. She shrugged her shoulders, content in watching her family. "You're a wonderful woman." Brock kissed her temple before standing up and reaching for his wallet. "I'm gonna pay the bill so we can leave." Reba nodded her head, but grabbed his arm before he could walk away. She pulled him closer for a kiss, lingering for a moment before letting him walk away. She watched him until he was out of the room before turning her attention back to the other family members. Reba took a deep breath, the past year bringing a smile to her face.

Cheyenne was six months pregnant and Van was thrilled that the baby was a boy. Barbra Jean was still in a relationship with her hunky fireman, and Reba knew a proposal was right around the corner as John had asked for her help in picking out a ring after Christmas. Kyra was in college, and her band had been doing extremely well lately. Jake, her baby, was flying through high school with ease and had even managed to spend more time with the family. Brock had managed to keep his promises, and had been loving, honest, and faithful. Their communication had been rough at first, but they'd found a way to make it work.

Brock cleared his throat, smiling at Reba when her attention snapped in his direction. "What were you thinking?" Brock held her jacket open for her, and waited patiently as she pulled her hair out from under her jacket and grabbed her purse.

"Nothing really, just the past year and how happy everyone is now." Brock's smile faltered a bit before it brightened once again. He wrapped his hand around hers, and walked by her side as they left the restaurant. "It's been a very good year. I couldn't be any happier." Reba took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his, stepping closer to him as they exited the building and entered the cold night air.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Brock asked as they stopped at the back of the car. Reba nodded her head, smiling as the day flashed through her mind. "Good. I'm glad to see my heroic actions didn't go to waste." Reba raised an eyebrow at him, her smile dropping slightly.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly did you do that was so heroic?" Reba stepped closer to Brock, letting his arms wrap loosely around her waist. He smiled, chuckling softly.

"I saved you from embarrassing gifts. Barbra Jean and Cheyenne both had ideas that'd have given you a heart attack." Reba's eyes widened slightly, and she glanced over his shoulders at the rest of the family tormenting each other in the parking lot. She returned her eyes to Brock, slipping her arms under his jacket and around his body. He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, well, that is pretty heroic." Reba took a deep breath, briefly closing her eyes as his cologne tickled her senses. "However will I repay you?" She smiled mischievously, giggling softly when he growled in the back of his throat before lowering his head until he could whisper into her ear. Reba blushed and when he pulled back slightly, he smirked at her. He caressed her cheek, letting his thumb rub over her cheek before leaning in to kiss her passionately.

"Oh, give it a break you two. You've been dating for almost a year now. All this affection is getting old." Kyra shook her head as she made her way past her parents. Brock and Reba pulled apart from each other, smiling and shrugging their shoulders as Jake quickly agreed with his sister. He shook his head as he moved to climb inside the vehicle. Brock chuckled before kissing Reba once again and walking her to her side of the car. He ran to his side, ready to get home to collect his heroic rewards.

Once they made it home, Kyra and Jake went to their rooms, leaving the adults alone in the living room. Brock helped Reba out of her jacket, asking that she sit down before he darted into the dining room. Reba watched him as she sat on the couch, wondering what he was doing. Brock smiled as he moved to join her on the couch, his hands hiding behind his back. Reba stared at him through narrowed eyes, prompting him to show what he had hidden.

"Brock, you didn't have to get me anything. I already told you that." She glanced over the paper, noting that he'd gotten better at wrapping presents. She smirked at the Santa images. Brock let out a deep breath, glaring softly at her.

"Yes, I did. It's your birthday." Brock glanced between her and the gift, impatiently waiting for her to open it. Reba took a deep breath, catching his stare.

"Yeah, but I considered dinner as my gift." Brock mimicked her deep breath, scooting closer to her as he held back an eye roll.

"It doesn't count. We go out to dinner all the time." Reba nodded her head in agreement, but quickly thought of a response, enjoying the annoyance in his eyes. It was fun teasing him when he was excited about a surprise.

"Well, we had the whole family this time." Brock glared at her, showing her how irritated he was becoming at her stubbornness. At this point, he was almost ready to open it for her. Brock took a deep breath, holding it for a moment.

"We have family dinners at least once a week." Reba bit her lips at his frustration, and fought back her laughter when she couldn't pass on saying one more comment. Brock narrowed his eyes briefly when he noticed the slight crack of a smile on her lips. She was playing with him, and he was easily falling for it. He leaned back slightly, waiting for what she had to say next.

"Okay, we actually got dessert tonight." Brock rolled his eyes, and Reba smirked at the defeat crossing his face. He pointed to the present, no longer wanting to argue with her.

"For that, you have to open it now." Reba smiled, hesitating as she stared at him. Brock glanced at her, his shoulders dropping. "Will you please open it already? I'm dying over here!" Reba laughed softly before slowly unwrapping it. Awe and love froze on her face as she glanced over the picture of her and Brock dressed as an elf and Santa. Brock grinned at her smile, and when she didn't say anything, his heart swelled with joy. He'd left her speechless. "And you didn't want to open it. Looks like the jokes on you." Brock stuck his tongue out at her when she sent a glare in his direction. She shook her head, returning her attention to the picture. Brock moved closer to her, looking at the object in her hands. "I wanted something that captured us and how we've gotten back to this point." Reba smiled, turning her attention from the picture to him. She gently cupped his cheeks, pulling him to her for a kiss.

"I love you." Reba smiled when Brock returned the sentiment. "I think it's time I pay you back for saving me." She leaned in closer, wrapping one hand around his and cupping his cheek with the other. "There might even be something extra…since you got me such a wonderful present." She kissed his lips before standing up and pulling him to his feet as she walked towards the stairs. Brock quickly picked up his pace; placing a hand on Reba's waist as he closely followed her to their bedroom.

Reba yawned as she finally made her way inside Brock's office. She tossed the plastic sack in her hand onto his desk, and plopped down in his chair. She leaned back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Brock smiled at her when he walked into his office, carrying two cups of coffee. He set one down in front of her before clearing his throat and gaining her attention. "So, are you the one in charge now?" Reba smirked, sitting up and staring at him.

"When are you gonna learn? I'm always in charge." Brock chuckled, sitting down across from her. "Besides, you're the one who waited until the last possible moment to sign your Christmas cards. I think it's only fair I get the comfy chair." Brock acknowledged she had a good point before opening the first box of cards. "You're also lucky I wasn't very busy today so I could get the envelopes printed out and leave early." Reba opened the pack of silver pens, passing one to him.

"Well, thank you for helping me." Brock winked at her before passing her a stack of cards. "To be honest, though, I forgot about them. It's the first year I didn't have you or Barbra Jean here to remind me." He took a deep breath, glancing at her as she feverishly signed his name over and over again. As she took a deep breath, he realized how tired she really was. He pulled out his cell phone, calling her favorite restaurant to make dinner reservations. Reba's eyes snapped to his, and she smiled widely. "We better get to work. We don't have much time."

Reba rolled her eyes before deciding to make their task a little more fun. She leaned over the desk, smirking when Brock mimicked her actions. "How about we make this interesting?" He raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue. "The first one finished gets a full body massage tonight." Brock quickly agreed, holding his hand out for her to shake. "All right, but I'm already twenty cards ahead of you."

They both picked up their pens, beginning to race through signing Brock's name. "Yeah, but it's my name. I've signed it more times than you and for a lot longer." Reba chuckled in the back of her throat, glancing at him for only a moment.

"You forget, Brock, that you met me when I was a young, foolish girl, scribbling our names together over every inch of free space I could find and that I was your wife for twenty years. I've signed your name for things you'll never know about. I might have even done it once or twice after we were divorced." Brock paused, staring at her for a minute. She looked up at him, smirking at the discomfort on his face.

"Now, wait a minute," Brock hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to know or not. He shook his head, returning back to his stack of cards. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Reba laughed, taking a drink of her coffee and giving her hand a short break. At this rate, he was never going to catch up to her.

Hours later, Brock and Reba entered their house, carrying bags inside. Brock set the left overs on the counter as he shrugged out of his jacket. "I can't believe you had to stop at the store. Don't we have lotion?" Reba scoffed turning around to face him as she slipped out of her jacket.

"Yeah, but it's the kind Barbra Jean got me. I can't stand that stuff. Besides," She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling when his hands rested on her hips. "I got other stuff besides the body lotion that we needed." Brock's ears perked up, and he grinned mischievously as his mind wondered what goodies she could have bought.

"Oh, really, like what?" Reba shook her head, pushing him away from her as she moved back to the bag.

"Not that kind of stuff! Get your mind out of the gutter, Brock." Reba chuckled at his disappointment before pulling out several rolls of tape, a box of tacks, and a bag of cat food.

"I can't help it. You're the one that puts it there." He smirked at her, seeing the blush cross her cheeks. She smacked his chest playfully before leaning in to give him a kiss. "Oh, see, there it goes, right back in the gutter." Reba giggled, rolling her eyes at him. "Which reminds me, are you ready for that massage?" Reba smiled, loving that she had won. She nodded her head, screaming slightly when he swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs.

Hours later, Brock lied awake next to Reba, who was sleeping soundly curly against his body. He gently ran a hand through her hair, pausing at the ends to twirl them around his fingers. He stared at the ceiling, praying the next twelve days would make her happy. He thought about his gifts over and over, walking through his plans for each one and wondering if it was the right choice. He took a deep breath when he felt Reba stirring, and closed his eyes briefly. Reba sat up slightly, glancing over his features. "You okay?"

Brock nodded his head, noticing the sleepiness in her eyes. "Yeah, I can't sleep, that's all." Reba nodded her head, moving until her back rested against the headboard. "What are you doing?" Reba yawned, stretching her arms and legs before pulling the sheet up her body.

"I'm keeping you company." Brock frowned, sitting up a little straighter, and pulling her closer to him. Reba curled against his body, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do that, Reba. I was fine with holding you." Reba nodded her head, but began to play with his fingers as she asked what was bothering him. Brock hesitated for a minute, weighing his options. Before he could answer though, Reba had fallen back to sleep, leaving him to chuckle at her. He stayed up a few minutes longer before he gently led Reba's body back to a lying position where they could both enjoy a few more hours of sleep. He took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled as he imagined her excitement when she woke up in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15: Day 1

Reba took a deep breath as she tried to fight waking up, but after a few minutes, she was flipping onto her back and opening her eyes. She glanced to her left, rolling her eyes at the time on the alarm clock. She closed her eyes, turning her back to the evil machine. She tried falling back to sleep, but her mind had already began running a mile a minute. Fancy had also caught her awake and was now harassing her for attention. She sighed as she pushed the cat off the bed before stretching her arms. She stopped mid-stretch when she realized the other side of the bed was empty. She hadn't woken up without Brock next to her since weeks before he moved back in, and she could already tell she didn't like it. She opened her eyes, shooting to a sitting position and looking around the room. Fancy jumped onto Brock's side of the bed, meowing to get her attention. "Daddy's in trouble, Fancy. He knows better than this."

Reba's eyes followed the cat as she ran off the bed and out of the room as if to warn Brock. Reba chuckled, shaking her head before falling back onto her pillow. She rolled over wanting to bury her face in Brock's pillow, but something was in her way. She leaned back, and a smile slowly stretched across her face as she saw the familiar white card and a bright, long stem red rose. She grabbed both items, reading the card as she smelled the flower. "Good morning, beautiful. I know, I know, I'm in trouble, but I hope this and breakfast in bed will make up for it." She smiled again, her attention shooting to the bedroom doorway as Brock entered the room, trying not to trip over the cat.

"Fancy, stop it!" He glared at Reba when the cat stretched out, using his leg as a scratching post. "I swear, you taught her that!" Reba shook her head, standing up to put the cat in the hallway. She shut the door behind her, darting back to the bed and climbing on top of it. Brock shook his head as she held her hands out for the tray in his hands. "Hungry?" Reba nodded her head and smiled as she took a deep breath of syrup and pancakes.

Brock sat next to her, grabbing the extra plate off the tray. He watched as she took a few bites before taking one of his own. "So, what is this for, and why was it where you should have been?" Reba glared playfully at him, twirling the rose between her fingertips. Brock smirked, resisting the temptation to point out the obvious.

"I warned you last year that there was a new Santa in town…seeing as the old one couldn't keep the elves under control." Brock winked at Reba, causing her to grin, blush, and roll her eyes. He chuckled as he took a drink of his coffee. Reba took another bite of her pancakes, placing her eyes on him.

"Yeah, well, don't think this lets you off the hook, Mister." Reba mumbled through a mouthful of food as she pointed a fork in his direction. She swallowed, switching the fork for her coffee cup. "I better never wake up without you again, ya hear me?" Brock grinned as he nodded his head, loving the slight anger in her eyes. "Good, now, what are my gifts?" Reba took a drink of her coffee, knowing he wasn't going to answer her. Brock smirked, shaking his finger at her.

"Now, now, Reba, you know I can't tell you. Even though, you should be getting coal…just like all the other naughty boys and girls." Reba shook her head, rolling her eyes as she set the tray on the floor next to her bed. Brock set his on his nightstand as she scooted closer to him. He placed his hands on her hips as she straddled his lap.

"Hmm, what do I want Santa to get me for Christmas?" She smirked at Brock, letting her hands play with the buttons on his shirt. "I promise I've been good." He chuckled, raising an eye brow as he waited for her to continue. "How about a good man, who won't ever," She took a moment to glare at him. "Leave me alone in bed?" Brock's smirk turned into a small smile as he pretended to think.

"I guess that's pretty doable. I know just the man for the job." Reba smiled, leaning in closer to him. She lowered her voice, staring him straight in the eyes. Brock swallowed, eager to know what she was going to say next.

"Do I have to wait until Christmas, or can I have him now?" Before she knew it, Brock was rolling her onto her back and hovering above her, pausing only for a moment before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They spent the rest of the morning wrapped in each other's arms until exhaustion took hold of their bodies.

Reba took a deep breath as she rested her head on Brock's chest and wrapped an arm around his body. He kissed the top of her head as he played with the ends of her hair. "Well, what do you know? Looks like New Santa isn't any better at controlling the elves than old Santa." Brock chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"To be fair, the head elf is very, very hot and knows all the right words and moves." Reba grinned, closing her eyes as she enjoyed her time with Brock. "Besides, I think I have a new rule. When Santa's gone, the elves will be naughty." Reba laughed, shaking her head at him. Brock pulled her closer to him, rubbing her arm gently as he drifted in and out of sleep. "I love you, Reba." She smiled and mumbled her returned sentiment, letting him know she was almost asleep. He kissed the top of her head one more time before closing his eyes completely and joining her in dreamland.

A few hours later, Van opened the front door, checking his watch as he walked inside. He glanced around the living room as Cheyenne and Elizabeth entered the house. "Do you think they're still asleep?" Van asked as he checked in the kitchen. Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders, walking to the bottom of the stairs and yelling for her parents.

Reba's eyes flew opened when she heard her name being yelled, and quickly sat up, checking the time on the alarm clock. "Brock," She smacked his chest as she jumped out of bed, racing to the closet. Brock groaned as he slowly sat up, asking her what was wrong. "The kids are here. We promised Elizabeth we'd take her ice skating." Reba walked out of the closet, tossing clothes at Brock. He took a deep breath as he sluggishly slipped his clothes on before heading towards the bathroom. Reba told him to hurry up as she applied a light layer of make-up at her vanity.

Five minutes later, Reba was dragging him down the stairs and calling out for her children. "Wow, Mom, I've never known you to sleep in this late." Reba smiled at Cheyenne when she walked into the room before glancing over her shoulder at Brock as he wrestled with his shirt. She shook her head at him as he realized it was on backwards.

"We weren't really sleeping." Cheyenne held her hands up, demanding she stopped talking. "No, Cheyenne, we were just lying in the bed eating breakfast. I didn't really feel like getting up right away." Brock nodded his head, agreeing with Reba. Cheyenne glanced between her parents for a moment before yelling for Van.

"Are y'all ready to go? Van and I decided to come along. I figured I could do some shopping while y'all ice skated, and then maybe we could take Elizabeth to see Santa." Van walked into the room, snacking on a cookie. Reba smiled, taking her granddaughter from him. She turned her attention back to Cheyenne.

"Sounds good to me. I think you're father's gonna need some coffee though." They both glanced over their shoulders to find him sleeping in the chair. Reba rolled her eyes, and smiled when Fancy jumped in his lap to join him. Elizabeth laughed when the cat startled Brock awake, sending him to his feet. "You okay, Honey?" Brock glanced around the room, still not sure what had attacked him.

"Uh, yeah, are we ready?" He smiled at Elizabeth as Reba put her down. Elizabeth yelled, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car. Reba shook her head when he started complaining of how cold it was outside. Cheyenne and Van quickly grabbed their jackets and followed them outside. Reba sighed before looking around the house. She grabbed her purse and car keys off the kitchen counter, checked both the doors, and grabbed hers and Brock's jackets before racing outside to catch up to her family.

Minutes later, the family sat at a table, putting on their rented skates. Cheyenne smiled as she listened to Elizabeth's excitement, thanking her husband quietly when he handed her a cup of hot cocoa. Brock helped Elizabeth stand up, holding her hands until she had her balance. Van grabbed her hand, walking with her to the rink. She squealed as Van began pulling her to the center. Reba laughed as she turned her attention away from the little girl to the man clearing his throat next to her. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Her eyes lit up with fear when he held up a pair of skates for her. "No, Brock." She shook her head, taking a deep breath when he sat down next to her. "No matter what, I'm not going out there."

Brock scoffed, pointing his finger towards the rink. Reba glanced at it, but quickly returned her eyes to his. "But yet, you promised Elizabeth that we'd take her. What were you planning on doing today, Reba, sitting on the sidelines with a cup of hot chocolate?" Reba glanced down at the cup in her hands and smiled shyly behind it as she took a drink. He laughed at her, shaking his head. He gently took the cup from her, setting it down on the table behind them. "You're going out there. You promised her." Reba sighed, glancing back to her granddaughter.

"Well, can we at least ask her," Brock glared at her, stopping her from continuing. They both glanced over their shoulders when Cheyenne's voice reached their ears.

"Come on, Mom, you should do it. I've never seen you skate before, and since I can't…" Reba took a deep breath, mumbling under her breath as Brock held her skates out to her. Reba crossed her arms, shaking her head. Brock narrowed his eyes, lowering his hand slowly. She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes traveling to the skating families. Brock took his chance the moment she looked away, grabbing her leg and pulling it towards him. Reba screamed as her body turned, and tried to free her leg before Brock could yank off her boot.

Van and Elizabeth smiled and laughed as they watched Brock and Reba fight over her feet for a few minutes. "Brock, stop it! I don't want to skate!" He grabbed her ankle as she leaned back and tried to pull it free, but before either one could react she was falling to the floor. Brock let go of her leg, laughing at the expression on her face and redden color to her cheeks. Elizabeth rushed to her grandmother, making sure she was okay. Van sat next to Brock, trying to catch his breath. Reba used her elbows as support as she glared at both of them. "This is not funny, you Mo-rons!" Brock and Van glanced at each other before they both grabbed a skate and a foot. Reba tried to break free but gave up once she felt the tightening of shoe buckles. "Why?" She whined as they helped her to her feet. Elizabeth covered her mouth when Reba lost her balance, falling into Brock.

Reba let out a deep breath as she glared at Van, causing him to stop laughing and to walk away as quickly as he could. Elizabeth followed him, happy that her grandparents were going to skate. "Yay, this is so exciting, but watch out for Van, he thinks it's hilarious when people fall." Reba closed her eyes briefly before glaring at Brock. He chuckled, and reached out for Reba when she started to lose her balance again.

"Don't worry, Honey. I'll catch you if you fall." Reba rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. She sat down, took a drink of her cocoa, and glanced at the rink where Elizabeth was waving for her to come join her.

"Come on, Reba, it'll be fun. Just ten minutes. That's all I'm asking for." He reached his hands out, smiling when she let him help her to her feet. He waited until she had her balance before heading for the entrance to the skating rink.

"If I die…I will haunt you." Brock laughed, telling her that she better. Reba rolled her eyes, and came to a sudden stop when they reached the ice. "I don't wanna do this. Please, don't make me." Reba whined, looking at Brock with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Awe, you're just so cute, yes, you are!" Reba glared at him, wanting to hit him but too afraid to let go of the wall. "Come on, I'll hold your hands." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she placed one foot on the ice, hesitated, and then gripped Brock's arms tightly as she set her other foot on the ice. They stood like that for a moment until Reba was secure. Brock quickly joined her, causing Reba to leech onto his arm.

"Don't move so fast!" Brock laughed, slowly moving to the wall where Reba could hold on with one hand. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest. "You better not let me fall. I will kill you!" Brock laughed, promising not to let her fall. They inched along the wall as Reba reminded her body of the techniques she'd need to skate. Van and Elizabeth suddenly skidded to a stop next to them, causing Reba to jump and slip slightly. Brock quickly caught her, helping her to regain her balance.

"Has she threatened to kill you, yet?" Brock smirked with amusement, nodding his head. Van smiled as he shook his head, and a second passed before the men shared a silent plan. Van told Elizabeth to try skating alone for a minute, and slowly let go of her hand as she glided towards the wall in front of her grandmother. She giggled when Brock winked at her and Van held a finger to his lips. Reba stared at her before slowly moving her stare to the men next to her about the time they each grabbed a hand and took off across the ice, dragging her as they slid around the rink. Reba screamed, trying not to cuss them both as she kept her legs as straight as possible.

Slowly she relaxed, putting a little trust in them and using her legs to bring her body next to theirs. Van smiled as he let his fingers slip away from hers as Brock reached for her other hand. "See, this isn't so bad." Reba glared at him before it finally hit her that he was skating backwards. She tightened her grip on his lower arms and tried to look over his shoulders.

"Can you please turn around and face the right way!?" Brock chuckled as he did as she asked, and let her wrap her arms around his as they slowed down slightly. "I hate you…you know that right?" Reba glanced in his direction but quickly returned her eyes to the ice below them.

"That's not very nice, Reba, and not very smart either." He broke free of her grasp, skating away from her. Reba's eyes widened and her body froze as she screamed for him to come back. Brock laughed as he rushed back to her side before she fell. "So, what were you saying, Dear?" Reba took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I love you. I love you so very much." She reached for the wall, closing her eyes as she caught her breath and calmed her heartbeat. Brock stood next to her with his hands in his pockets, laughing when she checked her watch. "Has it been ten minutes, yet? I'm ready to sit down." He shook his head, holding his hand out for hers. Reba sighed before grabbing his hand and slowly skating next to him.

"I thought you liked skating?" Brock glanced at her, squeezing her hand when he noticed she was biting her lip. She glanced at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"I did. It's been awhile though." Reba took a deep breath, staring straight ahead. "The last time I was here was when you brought me…right before Kyra was born." She smiled nostalgically, taking a deep breath. Brock glanced at her, recognizing the memory in her distant stare.

"It was the last thing we did just the two of us, wasn't it?" Reba nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders at the sorrow in his eyes. "Why didn't you come back…I mean, you've gone skating without me before." Reba stared at the ice for a moment, holding her breath before letting it out slowly and glancing at him.

"I don't know. It didn't feel right." She could feel his body tensing and shook away her memories as she wrapped her arms around her body. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I'd rather have fun." He nodded his head, pulling her closer to him.

"Okay, that's fine. We'll save it for after the holidays." Reba grinned, stopping so she could give him a kiss. "Hmm, I do like doing that more than talking." She giggled, shaking her head at him. They were quiet for a moment as they stood in the middle of the ice rink. Brock glanced over her shoulder, seeing Cheyenne talking to Van and Elizabeth. "I bet Cheyenne is upset that we aren't really skating. I think she wanted more of a show." Reba laughed, shaking her head. "I used to pretend like she and I were professional skaters. I think that's what she wanted to see." He laughed, turning his eyes back on Reba.

"Well, she'll get over it. You just keep your eyes on Van, and I'll be happy." Brock chuckled, kissing her once more before starting to skate again. Reba took a deep breath, wrapping her arm around his and leaned slightly onto his body. "This is fun, Brock. I'm glad you brought me out here." He smiled, taking her hand and spinning her around in a circle before pulling her in close.

"Well, thank you for joining me." She smiled as he caressed her cheeks before kissing her several times. Suddenly, Reba's attention was stolen away when she felt her feet slipping out from underneath her. She screamed, bracing herself for the cold ice, but when she landed on Brock instead, she was relieved. Brock groaned, but smirked when she opened her eyes to look at him. "See, Babe, told ya I'd catch you." She smiled, shaking her head as she slowly got back on her feet. She helped Brock up before scanning the crowd for Van.

"Yeah, well, you still let me fall." Brock scoffed, shaking his head at her. Reba shrugged her shoulders, glancing at him with a small grin before continuing to look for Van.

"Well, excuse me I was seriously distracted by a certain set of red lips." He stared at her, his arms crossed in front of him. Reba chuckled, apologizing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His stern look softened into a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was about to say something when Elizabeth's voice caught their attention.

"Daddy said I had to stay with y'all…then he ran away with Mommy." Reba smirked as Brock chuckled before they both took one of her small hands. They skated for a couple more hours before leaving the rink to visit with Santa. By the time they made it back to the house, both Reba and Elizabeth had fallen asleep in the car. Brock smiled, taking a deep breath before carrying each of his girls into the house.


	16. Chapter 16: Day 2

Reba took a deep breath as she climbed out of her car, glancing over her shoulder at the Christmas tree lot. She let her door slam shut as she headed towards the front gate where Brock was waiting for her. "Hey, there you are. I was starting to worry." He held his arm out, letting her fall into place snuggled against his body.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." He smiled at her, knowing she soaked up as much time as she could when she had her weekly lunches with Kyra. "I can't wait for her to come home for winter break. I miss her so much." Brock nodded his head, agreeing with her. "Can we lock her in the closet? You promised we could do that, remember?" He laughed, pulling her closer to him.

"I know I did, but it turns out…it's illegal." Reba frowned, sighing as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "She'll be home before you know it though." He kissed the top of her head as they stopped next to the rest of the family.

"I know." She sighed again, pulling away from Brock as she bent down to listen to Elizabeth tell her about the tree she wanted. Brock watched as she followed the young girl to a huge tree, smiling as Reba focused all her energy on what she was saying before following Henry to the tree he wanted. Van stepped next to Brock, chuckling when Reba was drug from tree to tree.

"Is Ms. H. okay?" Brock glanced at him, unsure why he was asking. At his look, Van continued. "She looks tired." Brock watched Reba, noticing the little signs here and there that something wasn't right. He hid his worry as he returned his focus to Van.

"I'm sure that's what it is, Van. She might even be a little sore from yesterday. I know I am." Van nodded his head, seeming to accept his answer as he rushed to Cheyenne's side. Brock slowly walked to Reba's side, wrapping his arm around her waist when he reached her.

"Hey, do you have your wallet on you? The kids want something to snack on from the concession stand." He nodded his head, removing his arm from her waist to pull out his money. He chuckled when Jake, Elizabeth, and Henry took off running before he could say he wanted change back. "Sucker! You know better than to hand Jake a twenty." She smiled at him, taking a deep breath before glancing around the trees.

"You okay?" Reba's eyes shot to his and she quickly nodded her head. "Are you sure? Because you look tired." Brock pulled her closer to him, studying her face as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm tired, I guess. I don't know why. I haven't really done much today." Brock rolled his eyes, staring at her with a knowing glare. Reba grinned, moving away from him and looking at a tree.

"Yes, because going to church, shopping with Barbra Jean, bringing down the baby stuff from the attic, and eating a late lunch with Kyra isn't doing much." Reba nodded her head, beginning to list her usual Sunday activities. Brock smirked at her, shaking his head. She really did too much. "Well, maybe we should make this quick so you can rest tonight?" Reba stopped what she was doing, thinking over his offer.

"Doesn't bother me any, but we both know the kids will never agree on a tree. They never have." She sighed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Brock could see the strain on her body and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Reba snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes as he held her. "Although, if we stay like this, I don't care how long we're here." Brock chuckled, smiling to himself. He could feel her body relaxing, and pulled away before she could fall asleep.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Reba nodded her head, not surprised when he pressed his hand against her forehead and cheeks. He studied her face for a moment, and she could tell he was trying to convince himself that she was fine. "All right, but you'll let me know if you're not, right?" Once again, Reba nodded her head, smiling at his concern. Brock mimicked her actions, waiting a little longer before letting go of her. When her name was yelled from across the lot, they both rolled their eyes and followed the voice to a set of trees hiding the fighting couple.

Cheyenne and Van stood between two trees, having a childish argument over which one to buy. "Guys!" Brock's voice belted over the two, grabbing their attention. "You do realize that we're here for more than one tree, right? One for your house, Barbra Jean's house, and our house…" Reba chuckled at the expressions on their faces, and shook her head when Cheyenne started crying before storming away. Van lowered his head, whining her name and stomping his foot before following her.

Barbra Jean and John stopped next to Reba and Brock, trying to hide their laughter at the young couple. "Poor Van, he's having such a hard time this pregnancy." Barbra Jean shook her head, looking away when Cheyenne and Van disappeared. Reba nodded her head, knowing he'd been stressed at work as well. "So, are we still up for dinner tonight, Reba?" The redhead glanced at Brock, checking to see if he was still up to it.

"Yeah, y'all come on over. We haven't had dinner without the kids in a while. It should be…quiet." Reba chuckled at Brock, but nodded her head in agreement. "Hopefully, we'll be able to find our trees soon so we can get home to eat."

"We have ours picked out already. I decided to let Henry pick it," Barbra jean smiled as she glanced at John. "And John pay for it." He scoffed, feigning disbelief. She giggled at him as he blew it off as no big deal.

"I saw it coming from the moment she demanded I come." It was Barbra Jean's turn to scoff and she gently smacked his arm.

"I didn't force you to come. Besides, Henry's the one that asked you." John smiled, jumping slightly when a small body ran into the back of his leg. He quickly scooped Henry up, chuckling when he noticed the chocolate stains around his mouth.

"Can we get our tree now? I'm ready to go." John nodded his head, excusing himself before walking away. Brock smiled glad to see Barbra Jean had found someone who treated Henry right. He turned his attention away from Reba and Barbra Jean when they started talking, and left to find Cheyenne and Van. If he was lucky they had stumbled across a tree they both thought were perfect, and then Reba's tree would be the only one they'd need.

Two hours later, Reba hurried inside, opening both doors for Brock and John as they carried the tree inside. "Set it right here next to the staircase." Reba guided the men to the spot, smiling widely when they stood it up right and backed away. "Perfect." She rushed upstairs with Barbra Jean right behind her to grab the decorations. Brock and John both took a deep breath as they stared at the enormous green triangle.

"Thanks for the help." Brock shook his head as he looked up and down the tree. "I swear it's bigger than last year." John chuckled, following Brock as he walked into the kitchen. He thanked him as he passed him a beer. "So, Reba tells me that you want to propose." John took a deep breath, nodding his head after checking the living room.

"Yeah, I'm waiting until her birthday. Reba's gonna help me pick out the ring after Christmas." Brock smiled, tipping his beer to toast his congratulations. "She hasn't said yes, yet." Brock rolled his eyes, leaning back against the counter.

"Yeah, but we're talking about Barbra Jean, a shiny ring, and a day all about her. She's going to say yes just for those reasons alone…not to mention that she loves you…and so does Henry." John smiled, taking a drink from his beer.

"Barbra Jean tells me that you're giving Reba twelve days of Christmas…" Brock smiled, laughing as he remembered last year. He nodded his head, glancing in the living room once again.

"Yeah, she did it for me last year so I figured it was payback time." John laughed, liking his way of thinking. "You know what, Man? I like this whole us telling each other what the girls are saying. It might save us a lot of trouble down the line." John nodded his head, tilting his bottle towards Brock and tossing out an 'amen'. They took a drink of their beer, falling silent for a moment. When Reba and Barbra Jean's voices floated into the kitchen, Brock took a deep breath. "Ugh, we better get back in there. I think they're arguing already." John rolled his eyes, but followed Brock back into the living room where Reba and Barbra Jean each held a wine glass and a decoration in their hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Brock stepped between them, setting his beer down as he grabbed the decorations from their hands. "First of all, where did y'all get wine? You didn't go into the kitchen." Reba sighed, rolling her eyes and refraining from pouting like Barbra Jean had done.

"The bedroom." Brock furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Reba. She took a deep breath, wrapping an arm around her body. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one who left it in there." Brock shook it off as Reba took a drink, deciding not to worry about it. Instead, he turned his attention to the decorations and what they were fighting over.

"Y'all have this same fight every year." Reba and Barbra Jean scoffed at him, denying what he had said. Brock glared at them, letting out a deep breath. "All right then, I'm done helping. There's no point anyways." Brock handed them back the decorations before grabbing his beer and joining John next to the bookcase beside the couch. He shook his head when Reba and Barbra Jean resumed their argument.

"Every year, huh?" Brock nodded his head, counting to five before tinsel started flying between the two women. "Do you think they do it on purpose?" Brock paused for a moment, rolling his eyes when they burst into laughter a minute later. John smirked before taking a drink. "Next year, as a joke, we should hide the tinsel." Brock laughed, liking John's idea. After a moment, they both sighed as the women held out the lights and told them to get busy.

"Let's hide the lights, too." Brock said, causing John to laugh before they walked to the tree. John smiled as he took a roll of lights from Barbra Jean as she glared suspiciously at him, asking if she could get him another beer. Brock stood next to Reba, watching as she stared discomfortingly into her glass of wine.

"You okay, Reba?" She shook her head, passing her glass to him and asking him to taste it. "It's fine. Taste like it did the other night." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she set it on the dining room table.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just not in the mood for wine right now." Brock gently grabbed her arm when she started walking away. His eyes bounced around her features, and when she smiled at him, he returned it with one of his own.

"Why don't you take it easy tonight, Reba? You're looking a little pale." She rolled her eyes before kissing him gently and saying she would be fine. He let out a deep breath, but turned his attention to the tangled lights in his hand. He'd have to keep an eye on her, but for now she seemed determined to have a good time.

Twenty minutes later, Brock and John had managed to untangle the lights and were now wrapping them strategically around the tree while Reba and Barbra Jean sifted through the decorations throwing away the broken ones and organizing the others. Brock nervously glanced in their direction before glancing at the white box safely sitting on the end table. John stopped moving, staring at Brock. "You look nervous, Brock. What's going on?" Brock took a deep breath, stepping away from the tree. He absent-mindedly twirled the plug-in between his fingers as he glanced at Reba.

"I have her next gift mixed in with the decorations. I don't want her to open it without me knowing. I have a certain way I want to do it." John smiled as he shook his head before patting Brock on the shoulder.

"Well, plug the lights in and it'll distract them." Brock's attention shot to the tree and then the cord in his hand. He quickly plugged the cord in and flicked on the lights, smiling when John brought the women's attention to the task they'd completed. Both Reba and Barbra Jean jumped to their feet, ready to start hanging bulbs, handmade crafts, and tinsel on the tree. John smirked at Brock before motioning for him to set up his plan. Brock moved quickly, knowing Reba would want to hang his ornament soon.

He sighed as he entered the kitchen, moving around the counter quickly. He stopped suddenly when Reba's body appeared in the doorway. "Hey, what are you doing?" She stopped in front of the refrigerator door, opening it to get out a beer and water bottle. He shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.

"Uh, looking to see what we had for dinner." She nodded her head, telling him what she had planned. "That sounds good." He watched her for a moment, noticing the slight pull to her body. He moved to her side, placing his hands on her upper arms and rubbing them gently. "What's wrong?" She sighed, looking away from him for a moment.

"This feels wrong, Brock." His heart stopped beating for a moment, but when she looked at him and continued, he relaxed. "The kids aren't here. I haven't decorated the tree without them…ever!" She took a deep breath, holding back tears. "I mean, you promised they'd always come home, remember?" He nodded his head, almost regretting that he had. "Well, they didn't come home, Brock. They're all at Cheyenne and Van's, and I don't know. They should be here!" She let out a deep, quick breath, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I was, in there, decorating with John and Barbra Jean and I could move without bumping into anything. I could hear my own voice singing. There wasn't any arguing or laughing. It's not the same, and I don't like it." Reba took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Brock stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Honey. Do you want to call them?" Reba shook her head, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking quickly. "Do you want to wait to decorate?" He paused, but continued quickly. "I'm sure Barbra Jean and John won't mind." He waited as Reba thought for a moment, and closed his eyes briefly when she shook her head and pulled away.

"No, no, it'll be fine. I gotta get used to it eventually, right?" Brock frowned at the sadness in her eyes, and when she looked away, he gently placed his finger under her chin bringing her eyes back to his.

"It'll be okay, Reba. They'll be here. I know it." Reba looked away from him, wanting to believe him. Brock took a deep breath, praying his children would show up soon. "They're just excited about their first tree. Don't you remember how we were?" Reba nodded her head, sighing as she realized he was right. "So, why don't we wait for a few minutes? Maybe have a few drinks, play a game or two of poker…" Brock hesitated until he saw the grin forming at the corner of her lips. "And if they still aren't here, we'll decorate the tree how you've always wanted it." Reba's grin grew into a smile and she nodded her head.

"I guess we could do that. Maybe then I'll be too drunk to care, right?" Brock glared at her, not liking her answer. Reba laughed, but quickly tried to hide it at the frustration on his face. "I was kidding, Honey." She giggled as she leaned in, kissing him slowly.

"Awe, come on, do y'all ever NOT kiss?" Jake shook his head as he walked past his parents. Brock laughed at the excitement on Reba's face as the rest of the family piled one by one into the kitchen. She pulled away from him, rushing to Jake and pulling him into a tight hug. "Mom, I can't breathe!" Reba loosened her grip but didn't let go of him completely.

"What are you guys doing her?" Cheyenne rolled her eyes, glancing over her shoulder at Van. He ignored her as he set the bags of take out on the table.

"Someone wanted cookies, and we're out since Elizabeth and Henry ate the last ones." Van scoffed, opening his mouth to comment when Cheyenne shook her head. "Plus, we didn't feel right skipping out on tradition. You haven't decorated the tree, yet, have you?" Reba smiled from ear to ear as she shook her head.

"Nope, we did start on it though." She jumped slightly when Van yelled in disappointment. He stomped his foot, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I missed the tinsel fight! That's my favorite part!" He raised his hands in the air, shaking his head. "Well, this night just keeps getting better and better!" Reba chuckled at his sarcasm, too happy to care about his whining. Van stormed out of the room, and he was followed by Jake once he broke free of his mother's grip. Cheyenne held up the bags of food, gaining her parents attention.

"We figured we should buy the food since we're late." Reba thanked her softly, leaning in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. Cheyenne closed her eyes, groaning when Van yelled her name. "I swear, that man is getting on my last nerve tonight! SHUT UP, I'M COMING!" Reba chuckled as she watched her daughter carry the food into the other room. Reba moved to the cabinets for plates, her smile still evident. Brock leaned against the counter next to her, a smirk stretched across his face.

"So, uh, I think I was right…wasn't I?" Reba stared blankly at him, holding back her laughter as he started nodding his head. "Come on, you know I was right. Just say it. Say: Brock, Honey, you're so smart. I don't know why I ever doubt you. You said the kids would come home and they did." He mimicked her voice before returning his eyes to hers, waiting for her to admit it. Reba shook her head, turning to walk away.

"You're so full of it." He smiled, standing up as he watched her leave the room.

"Close enough. I'll take it!" He hollered at her retreating body, chuckling when she started shaking her head. He waited a minute before darting out of the house. If he was lucky, all the pieces would fall right into place.

An hour later, the family gathered around the tree, loudly placing ornaments on empty limbs. Reba smiled as she watched them for a minute. She took a deep breath before picking up the white box next to her. She slowly opened it, ready to place Brock's ornament on the tree. She paused when she saw a white card tucked in next to a red ornament. She pulled the card out, gaining everyone's attention. "What is this? Who switched the ornaments? Didn't I tell y'all not to mess with this box?" The family stared at her, no one needing to admit to the crime. She sighed, glancing down at the card. "I did it, but you like bad boys. How else was I to keep you as mine, Beautiful?" Reba looked around the room until her eyes found Brock. He smiled, pulling the rose out from behind his back as he took a few steps to get to her.

"Day two." He watched as she carefully pulled the ornament out of the box. "Looks like you're not the only one who can make ornaments." Reba smiled, telling him she loved it before pulling him closer for a deep kiss. Both Van and Jake gagged before throwing empty boxes at them. Reba chuckled as she shook her head and turned to place her ornament on the tree, smiling when Brock hung his right next to it. The family slowly began decorating again, laughing and arguing like every year before. Reba wrapped her arm around Brock's waist, whispering into his ear that he had been right. Brock smiled, tenderly kissing her before telling her that he loved her.


	17. Chapter 17: Day 3

Brock took a deep breath as he rolled onto his back, and blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. He looked next to him, sighing when Reba's body began to shake from coughing again. He sat up when she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, nearly tripping over dirty clothes on the floor. He stood up, casually clearing a path for her. Reba groaned as she leaned against the doorway. "Why do I always get sick around this time of year? And why do you never put your clothes in the hamper?" Brock smiled to himself before turning to look at her and shrugging his shoulders. She took a deep breath and walked to his side, letting him hold her close.

"I don't know, Babe." He kissed the top of her head before leading her back to the bed. He sat down, leaning against the head board before pulling Reba to him. Yawning, she climbed onto the bed, lying against his chest as she closed her eyes. "Do you remember last year?" She chuckled as she nodded her head. "I still can't believe you walked all the way to my house as sick as you were." She smiled, glancing at him.

"Yeah, I might have left a few surprises for the neighbors along the way." He chuckled at her, shaking his head. "Did I tell you that Marcy Williams mentioned it after Christmas?" He shook his head, and listened as Reba told him the story, letting it take her mind off of being sick. "I was too embarrassed to tell her it was me." His eyebrows furrowed, and he was about to say something but she stopped him. "I mean, until she voiced her opinion about us getting back together. Then it was easy." Brock smiled, hiding his laughter as she rested her head back against his chest. He calmed his heartbeat, knowing she was listening to it as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"I'm glad they moved. Tom always had something to say about the kids throwing toys in his yard." Reba nodded her head in agreement as she tangled her fingers with his. Brock fought back a yawn as he rubbed his free hand up and down her arm as she tried not to cough. Reba took a deep breath, smiling when Fancy forced her way next to Reba, where she curled into a ball on Brock's chest. Brock shook his head, knowing his body would be sore in the morning but he wouldn't want to give this moment up for anything. "I love you, Reba. Try to get some sleep." She returned his sentiment quietly as her eyes fell shut and the soft purring from Fancy and steady beats of Brock's heart lulled her to sleep.

Hours later, Brock awoke to Van's loud voice vibrating throughout the house. He took a deep breath and glanced at Reba as she sat up, tossing her legs over the side of the bed. He smiled at her when she rolled her eye. "Ugh, it's gonna be a long day." Reba groaned as she climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Brock frowned as he slowly got out of bed, suddenly very aware of the tingling of his numb body. He rubbed his neck as he followed Reba, but stopped to lean against the doorway as she turned on the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Maybe you should stay home today, Reba. You didn't get much sleep." She stared at him, letting out a deep breath. She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips.

"I haven't gotten sick in hours, and I can't miss work over a little cough. Van really needs my help right now, and with the baby on the way, he freaks out over the littlest things." Brock sighed, wishing she wasn't so stubborn. He left the room to get dressed, letting her enjoy her shower.

Minutes later, Brock found Van sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a fresh bagel. "Sorry, Van, we overslept." Brock moved to the coffee pot, making him a mug of fresh coffee and leaning against the counter. Van shrugged his shoulders, looking at Brock.

"It's all right. I'm here early anyways." He took a bit of his bagel. "I figured it would be safer to eat here than at home." Brock held back his chuckle, knowing his daughter was trying to be a better cook but failing miserably. Brock took a drink of his coffee, glancing into the living room.

"Listen, Van, I gotta ask a favor." Van sat up straighter, turning to face his father-in-law. "I need you to take it easy on Reba today. She's been sick all night, but she still wants to go to work." Van groaned, letting his bagel drop to the counter.

"Aw, man! Can't you make her stay home?" His face was full of hope, and Brock frowned as he shook his head. Van let out of deep breath, putting his head in his hand. "Have you tried?" Brock nodded his head, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I tried. It didn't go so well." Brock shook his head, his body tensing slightly. "We started arguing and now she's mad." Van shot to his feet, his sudden movement startling Brock. He scoffed, his arms shooting out to his sides.

"Why would you go and do something stupid like that?!" Brock glared at Van, standing up straighter. Van ignored the glare and lowered his arms. "You don't have to deal with her all day. I do!" Brock rolled his eyes as he poured more coffee into his cup. "She's horrible when she's sick and she's scary when she's mad. You've just put the two together." Van sat back down, shaking his head as he thought about his day. His eyes widened and his face paled as a thought crossed his mind. "She's going to kill me." Brock chuckled to himself at Van's theatrics.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think she'll last long." Van sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. "I really doubt she'll make it to lunch, but I can't stop her from going." Van nodded his head, accepting his fate.

"It's okay. I know how stubborn she can be…as much as I hate this…I understand." Van glanced over his shoulder, taking a deep breath before returning his attention to Brock. "So, what's wrong? 'Cause I might have to change our schedules around." Brock held his breath, taking a moment to relive the night before.

"Well, she hasn't gotten sick in a few hours, so I'm hoping that part of it is done." Van nodded his head, hoping so as well. "She's still coughing a lot, but she doesn't have a fever which is good. I really think the worse is over, but she didn't get a lot of sleep. If anything, she'll just be grumpy and sleepy, and you practically deal with that most mornings anyway." Van once again nodded his head, rolling his eyes and letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah, you've got a point there. Maybe it won't be so bad after all? I'll just keep her drinking water all day so she'll have to pee a lot. That way she'll spend more time in the bathroom and less time around me." Brock smiled, trying not to laugh at the slight fear in Van's eyes. "It worked the last time she was sick. I only wish I'd thought of it years ago."

"Well, if that doesn't work, and she gets to be too much to handle, call me and I'll pick her up." Van nodded his head, thanking him for the warning and escape plan. "No problem, Van. I know how cranky she gets." They both jumped slightly when Reba started coughing as she entered the room. Van started to nervously laugh when she glanced in his direction, causing her to stop walking and stare at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Van shook his head, continuing to laugh as he raised his hands in the air. He slowly stood up, grabbing his breakfast and running out of the kitchen. Reba shook her head before turning her attention to Brock. With the look on his face, she rolled her eyes. "Don't start." Brock lifted his empty hand, tilting his head slightly.

"I wasn't going to. You know how I feel." Reba tried to glare at him but she started coughing instead. Brock sighed, setting his cup in the sink and turning around to hand her some medicine. "At least take this with you so I don't have to worry." Reba took a deep breath as she calmed down, and gently took it from him. "Thank you. Now, I gotta go. If you need me, call." She nodded her head, smiling when he kissed her forehead before leaving the house.

Van took a deep breath as he tried to ignore the redhead next to him. She was coughing so loudly he could barely hear the person on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson. I need to call you back momentarily. I just remembered something urgent I need to attend to." Van quickly got off the phone, turning his chair to angrily stare at his mother-in-law, who sat hunched over her desk working on paperwork.

After a moment, she looked in his direction before sitting up when she noticed him staring. "What?" She took a deep breath, and he could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She leaned back in her chair, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Why don't you go home, Ms. H? You look exhausted, and with your coughing, I can't focus." Van sighed, grabbing a water bottle out of his cooler and passing it to her. She thanked him softly before taking a drink.

"You need me here, Van, and besides, I have a lot of work to do." She closed her eyes when the telephone started ringing from a nearby desk. Van frowned, recognizing that she had a headache. Reba tried to shake it off, turning around to face her desk again. "I'll try not to be so loud. I don't want to bother you." She took a deep breath, returning to her paperwork. Van groaned, tightening his mouth into a straight line at her stubbornness. He shook his head before facing his desk, hoping she would make it through the day without passing out on the floor.

Brock snapped off his gloves before washing his hands as his receptionist stopped next to him. "Hey, Lena, did you enjoy your lunch?" She nodded her head before setting a piece of paper on the counter next to him.

"Yes, Sir, I did. Tony took me to our diner as a surprise." Brock smiled, already knowing where her husband had taken her as he'd asked for a longer lunch the day before. "Uh, Van called. He sounds frustrated, and he said to have you call him back immediately. I hope everything is okay." Brock nodded his head, wiping his hands off and picking up the piece of paper.

"Yeah, he's probably calling for me to pick up Reba now. She's been sick, and they really shouldn't be around each other when one or both of them aren't feeling well." Lena laughed as he rolled his eyes before walking away to return to the front desk. "I'm going to take my lunch now. I'll be a little late getting back." She nodded her head, watching as he slipped into his office before leaving a moment later.

Brock pulled out his cell phone, dialing Van's number. He picked up on the third ring, and Brock had to fight back his laughter at the tone of his voice. "Mr. H, you have got to come get her now. She's starting to terrorize people…mostly me." Brock smiled, climbing into his truck. "And I'm starting to really worry about her. I think she's gotten worse than this morning. She's downed like six water bottles, gotten sick at least once that I know of, and is starting to complain about how hot it is. Uh, everyone else…yeah, we're wearing jackets." Brock frowned, not liking what he was hearing.

"All right, don't worry, Van. I'm already on my way. Do me a favor and call Cheyenne. Tell her to meet me at the house, and also, tell Reba I'm picking her up for lunch." Brock hung up his phone, keeping it in his hand as he pulled onto the main road. He shook his head when it started ringing a minute later. "Yes, Dear?"

"Do you really think I don't know what you're doing? I told you I wasn't staying home today. I can't miss work, and you can't make me. I can't believe you are doing this." Brock sighed, letting her continue to chew him out until he reached the end of the street where her office was nestled.

"Reba, stop. You're starting to scare your co-workers. Van's not the only one to leave a message." She was quiet for a moment, and Brock took a deep breath as he continued. "Now, I'm picking you up for lunch, we're going to go home, and eat soup and grilled cheese. Then I'm going to take your temperature and give you some medicine, and then you're going to sleep, okay?" He waited a moment longer before checking the screen on his phone. He scoffed, shaking his head as he realized she'd hung up on him.

Cheyenne gave her mother a sympathy look as she opened the front door for her bickering parents. "I can't believe you carried me out of there!" Cheyenne glanced at her father, chuckling at the frustration on his face. "And what is she doing here? I don't need a babysitter!" Reba crossed her arms, glaring at Brock. Cheyenne walked past her mother, gaining her attention for only a moment.

"Well, hello to you, too, Mom. So glad we get to spend the afternoon together." She sat down on the couch, leaving the fuming redhead for her father to take care of until he had to go back to work.

"I don't know why you're so mad at me. I let you go to work, and you couldn't play nice so now you're home. We both get what we want." Reba rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she sat down in the chair. Brock headed towards the kitchen, ignoring Reba as she told him that he only won because she was tired.

After they ate and Brock had gotten Reba to lie down for a while, he stood at the doorway next to Cheyenne. He sighed as he slipped his coat on and grinned slightly when Cheyenne gave him a knowing look. "What's wrong, Dad? You look like your whole day is ruined." He shook his head, glancing at the stairs.

"You know that I'm returning the twelve days for your mother, right?" She nodded her head, allowing him to continue. "Well, tonight I was going to take her out to eat at the new Italian restaurant, but with the way she's feeling…and acting, I don't think it would be a good idea anymore. Not to mention, going out with a fever isn't good for her." Cheyenne frowned at the disappointment and worry flashing across his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. I guess I could always just give her the gift, but…" Brock trailed off, still trying to rack his brain for a new idea. Cheyenne took a deep breath as she rested her hands on her stomach.

"You'll think of something, Dad, and I'm sure after a few hours of sleep, Mom won't be so cranky." Cheyenne's face lit up as she grabbed her father's arm. "Oh, maybe you could take her to look at lights and then watch movies? I love when Van and I do that. I don't know what the gift is, but I'm sure she'll love it no matter how you give it to her." Brock smiled, liking Cheyenne's idea. He thanked her softly before kissing her cheek and opening the door.

"Oh, don't tell your mother, Cheyenne. I want to surprise her." The blonde smiled as she agreed, shutting the door moments after he'd left. She slowly climbed the stairs, wanting to check on her mother before taking a nap herself.

Later that night, Brock slowly entered the bedroom. He moved to the bed, sitting down on the edge when he noticed that Reba was awake. She glanced at him, smiling sadly when he gently placed a hand on her arm. "You okay?" She nodded her head, sitting up and sighing.

"I'm sorry, Brock." He blew it off, not concerned with the names she'd called him earlier. "No, it's not okay. I treated Van like crap and then I called you like every name in the book." Brock pulled her closer to him, telling her not to worry and that no one held it against her. She sighed again, glancing at him. "I ruined our night, too." She looked away when she saw the shock cross his face. "Cheyenne told me about dinner. I'm sorry that we can't go. I'm sorry that I got sick, and that I'm a," Brock interrupted her, placing his hands on her cheeks and making her look at him.

"Stop it. It's all right, Reba." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Van called me earlier, saying he felt horrible about your fight today. He's bringing the milk if you bring the cookies in the morning." Reba chuckled, moving to snuggle closer to him. "And I have a new idea for tonight. If we don't hurry, though, it's likely to run away." Reba turned her head slightly, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Brock smiled, jumping to his feet and darting around the room. "So, bundle up and meet me downstairs." Brock tossed several items of clothes on the bed next to Reba before grabbing several blankets and leaving the room.

Minutes later, Brock was darting into the living room, yelling for Reba. She coughed as she walked down the stairs. Brock smiled at the excitement on her face as she stopped next to him. "What do you have out there? I thought I heard a horse." Reba moved to the window, but Brock stopped her before she could look outside.

"It's a surprise. Now, let's get you wrapped up tight." Reba raised an eyebrow, looking down to her body covered in three jackets, two hoodies, a long-sleeve shirt, and two pairs of sweatpants. She took a deep breath when he began wrapping a thick, heavy blanket around her body. "There, that should be enough." Brock stood back to look at her, and ignored the annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, I hope so. I'm not going to be able to move like this." She tried to cover her mouth but her hand couldn't reach. She glared at Brock as she coughed. He smiled, nodding his head.

"Perfect! Let's go. Wait, close your eyes." He opened the front door before scooping her in his arms. Reba yelped but closed her eyes like he had said to do. Brock walked quickly, stopping when he reached the end of the driveway. He set Reba on her feet and stood in front of her, making sure she kept her eyes closed. "Did you take your medicine?" Brock smirked when her eyes snapped open to glare at him, but she quickly registered the horse drawn sleigh behind him. His excitement took over, causing him to drag her to the carriage. "I thought we could ride around the neighborhoods looking at lights. I have hot chocolate and the big marshmallows. Ugh, I have a blanket." He turned towards the sleigh before turning back to Reba who was smiling at his child-like enthusiasm.

"You are so cute." Reba kissed his cheek before walking towards the dapple grey horse. Brock watched her for a moment before helping her climb into the sleigh. "This is great, Brock, but how did you manage it?" He smiled as he sat down next to her, grabbing the thermos of hot chocolate and two cups.

"I have friends." She stared knowingly at him, smirking when he started talking again. "All right, I have friends who need some root canals." She nodded her head, scooting closer to him as he wrapped a blanket around them. He picked up the reins, starting their ride. Reba looked around her, enjoying the Christmas lights that she hadn't had time to notice, yet. "Uh, take the reins for a minute. I gotta grab something." Reba glanced back and forth between the horse and him, watching as he pulled out a box from under the seat. He smiled as he handed it to her, fixing the blanket and taking the reins.

Reba stared at him for a moment before slowly un-wrapping the rectangular box in her lap. She smiled when she saw the expensive box assorted chocolates. "Oh, Honey, thank you." She kissed his cheek, opening the box and eating a piece of chocolates. He smiled glad she was happy.

"I know it's not much, and I promise, the gifts do get better." She shook her head, leaning against him as she looked at the lit up houses.

"It's perfect, Brock. Every bit of this is perfect." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "But I still want that dinner!" He burst out laughing, saying okay. They rode in the sleigh through several neighborhoods and down a long driveway until they reached his friend's house. Once they returned the horse and sleigh, they climbed into Brock's truck and drove home. After shedding several layers of clothes, Reba settled in on the couch and watched as Brock flipped through a list of Christmas movies. Moments later, they cuddled together underneath a light blanket, watching movie after movie and talking between films. Before Brock knew it, she was sound asleep against his chest, and he smiled as he held her close, leaned his head back against the cushions, and fell asleep next to her.


	18. Chapter 18: Day 4

Reba sighed as she picked up her water bottle to soothe her aching throat after coughing. "Ms. H, you still sick?" She glanced at him, smiling when he took a bite of a cookie.

"It's just a little cough now. Don't worry." He nodded his head, rocking back and forth in his chair. "Uh, didn't Cheyenne have a doctor's appointment today?" He nodded his head again, checking his watch for the time.

"Yeah, it's at one. I wanted to go with her, but we have a lot of work to do." Reba took a deep breath, glancing at the pile of paperwork on the desk in front of her. "Although," He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Since you aren't feeling a hundred percent better and I want to go to the doctor's appointment, maybe we could call it an early day and work until the party tomorrow?" Reba leaned back in her chair, taking in his suggestion. She did want to go home, and she also knew how much Cheyenne loved for Van to go with her.

"I don't see any harm in it. I can always do paperwork at home anyways." Van jumped to his feet as he cheered, moving to her side for a hug. She chuckled at him as he pulled out his cell phone to call Cheyenne. She shook her head as she glanced over her schedule in order to rearrange a few appointments. Van did the same after talking to Cheyenne and eating another cookie.

Brock hung up his cell phone, rolling his eyes when no one answered before walking through the back door. He stopped suddenly when he saw Reba sitting at the table drifting heavily in and out of sleep over a pile of papers. She looked at him, taking a moment to adjust her eyes and recognize him. She smiled, standing up to greet him. "Hey, what are you doing home?"

Brock shrugged out of his jacket, shaking away his surprise. "I didn't have any more appointments and it was really slow so I decided to close down for the day. Why are you home? Not that I'm complaining." He gave her a kiss, holding her close to him.

"Oh, Van and I decided to leave early, too. He wanted to go with Cheyenne for her doctor's appointment." She gently pushed away from him, walking back to the table. "I figured I would have better luck finishing this paperwork here, but I've only managed to fall asleep every few lines." Brock chuckled as Reba sat down at the table. He moved to her, slowly massaging her shoulders. "You know, this isn't helping me stay awake." She closed her eyes, fully enjoying the massage.

"I'm sorry." He leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Maybe if you're so tired then you should take a nap?" Reba sighed, shaking her head as she hovered over her paperwork.

"I can't. I'm trying to catch up so I can help Van with our new, picky clients." She picked up her pen, ready to continue her task, but Brock snatched it away. She let out a deep breath, turning to glare at him.

"Come on, there's no point in avoiding it, Honey. You need a nap." Her glare intensified, but only for a moment before she relaxed against the chair. She took a deep breath, looking between her paperwork and Brock.

"Fine, I guess you're right." She stood up, hesitating in front of him. "Will you join me?" Brock grinned, nodding his head. Reba returned his grin with one of her own, beginning to casually straighten out his collar. "When was the last time we took a nap together?" Brock thought for a moment, shrugging his shoulders when he couldn't remember.

"I don't know, but I think it's well overdue." She nodded her head, starting to leave when she noticed he wasn't following her. "Uh, I need to make a phone call first. It won't take long. Why don't you pick a movie and get it ready. I'll be up soon." She nodded her head, leaving the kitchen. Brock glanced into the living room, waiting until she was upstairs before pulling out his cell phone. He kept his eyes on the stairs as he waited for the department store to answer.

Minutes later, Brock and Reba were curled together in bed as a movie played from their television. "Why didn't we do this last night instead of falling asleep on the couch? That's why we agreed to put a television in here." Brock chuckled softly, letting his hand trail the length of her arm. "It's not funny. My back hurt for hours this morning."

"Awe, I'm sorry. Am I not comfortable enough?" He glanced at her, noticing the slight annoyance on her face. He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "I'm kidding. I actually agree with you. Maybe it's time for a new couch?" Reba nodded her head, taking a deep breath as she relaxed against his chest.

"That's a great idea! We should go shopping after our nap. I need a few more gifts anyways." Brock smiled as she walked right into his trap. Everything was working out exactly like he needed.

"Sounds like a plan." His smile grew when she yawned falling asleep seconds later. He set the alarm on his phone, not wanting to risk sleeping the rest of the night. He took a deep breath and watched a few more minutes of the movie before drifting into dreamland himself.

A few hours later, Brock's alarm shocked both sleeping adults into a sitting position. "Sorry, Honey, I didn't want us to sleep for too long." She nodded her head, rubbing her face before climbing out of bed. "You still wanna go shopping?"

"Yeah, I won't have time tomorrow." He nodded his head, hiding his smile. "I'm pretty sure that it's just us tonight, too. We could have a nice, early dinner." Brock released his smile, loving that she was all his for the night. They quickly put on their shoes and jackets before leaving the house for the mall.

Brock glanced at the countless stores, already knowing she would need to go into every single one. He sighed, trying to keep his excitement hidden. "Are you okay? I'm starting to think that you're still asleep." Brock snapped back to reality, rushing to erase her concerns. She wrapped her arm around his before starting to enter a store. Brock glanced over his shoulder at the big brand name store at the other end, wishing it hadn't ended up as the last one on her list.

They shopped for several hours as Reba checked items off her list and added more and more bags to Brock's arms. "I'm so glad that we're getting a new couch! I can't wait to see what they have here, but I don't think anything could beat that last one we saw." Brock smiled at her happiness, deciding that it made having to wait until now all worth it. "Oh, I could also get Cheyenne that perfume she wanted! Do you need more cologne while we're here?"

"Uh, actually, yeah, it wouldn't hurt to get another bottle, especially since they have sales going on right now." Brock jumped for joy inside, silently thanking his daughter for giving them a reason to be in the fragrance department. Reba nodded her head as she glanced over her list. Brock waited until she had decided where to go first.

"Let's look at the couches first and then on our wait out we can get the perfume." She started walking, passing the fragrance counters. Brock glanced to the blonde woman behind the counter, who smiled back at him. He shook his head, holding up his arms and rolling his eyes. The woman chuckled, watching as Brock's attention was stolen by Reba when she stopped walking to cough. They walked for a few more minutes before they saw the rows of couches lined against the walkway. "Oh, look at that one!" Reba rushed to the couch, sitting down instantly. Her eyes lit up as a smile stretched across her face.

"Is it comfortable?" She nodded her head, patting the cushion next to her. Brock sat down, his feet soaking up the moment of relief. "Wow, this is nice! What are you thinking?" He stared at Reba as she leaned back and closed her eyes. He chuckled when she opened one eye and nodded her head.

"Oh, yeah, I think we found our new couch. They only problem, though," Brock braced himself, wondering if it would be something he could fix. "I don't want to get up now." He laughed, rolling his eyes before standing up and helping her to her feet. "Can we get it today or do I have to wait?" Brock thought for a moment, staring at her. "We did come in the truck." She smiled widely, making her eyes as big as possible. He shook his head, smirking at her excitement.

"All right, let's find someone to help us." She cheered before darting past Brock to the salesman behind him. He took a deep breath as they figured out a way to get their new couch out of the store. Once they had made a plan, they headed back for Cheyenne's perfume and Brock's cologne. He was glad the countless bags hanging from his arms were there as they kept him from jumping with excitement. Brock followed Reba to the counter, smiling when the blonde was available to help.

"Hi there, what can I do for y'all today?" Reba glanced at the paper in her hand, reading off the name of Cheyenne's perfume. The lady nodded her head, leading them to another counter. "Yes, that'll be right here, and actually, we're almost out. We have two left." Reba shook her head, glancing at Brock. He knew what that look meant, and chuckled quietly. His laughter soon grew into a smile when the blonde help up a gift bag. "Oh, and I'm thrilled to tell you that you've actually won our free gift bag. Reba's eyes widened as she responded in shock. "Yes, ma'am, it our special item this season." Reba giggled as she took the gift bag from the lady.

"Well, this has been the best day ever!" Brock laughed, sharing a knowing look with the saleswoman. "Oh, I almost forgot. We need his cologne, too." Reba gave the woman the name of his cologne, following her to the men's section. Brock frowned when she didn't look inside the bag, having to hold back on telling her to open it. She looked over her shoulder at Brock, smiling at him. "I think I might give this to Barbra Jean, or send it to my sister in Oklahoma. That's one more gift off my list, right?" He nodded his head, but was already thinking of a way to get her to open it. He took a deep breath, shaking his head when she led the way out of the store and to the truck.

Forty minutes later, the front doors were wide open as Brock and Reba carried the couch inside. "Okay, watch the step. Set it down slowly. Are you good?" Brock asked as they set the couch on the floor. Reba nodded her head, wiping her hands on her pants and taking a deep breath. "What do you want to do with the other one?" Reba stared at it for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she thought.

"I don't know. Let's just leave them like this for now. We'll figure something out later." Brock nodded his head glad she hadn't wanted to move anymore furniture. "Let's bring in the shopping bags and then we can decide what we want for dinner. I'm starving." He smirked at her as he followed her back to the truck.

An hour later, Brock smiled slightly when Reba chuckled through a mouthful of food at the movie on the television, her eyes fixated on the entertainment. He let his thought wander, memorizing her every feature. His heart began to beat faster as he feared losing her again, but before he could travel too far down that road her eyes were on his and her smile dropped slightly as she asked if he was all right. Brock gently grabbed her plate, setting it, along with his own, on the coffee table before taking her hand into his. Reba sat up straighter, worry flashing in her eyes. "I was thinking about how lucky I am, and how wonderful you are. I couldn't be any happier than I am now and…" Reba stared at him with love, gently cupping his cheeks and stopping him from continuing.

"I'm lucky, too, Brock. Last year…could have ended very differently. I could have had my heart broken all over again, and I'm very grateful that you didn't turn away from me. I love you, and I've accepted that no matter what, I'll never lose you. I don't worry about it so, you shouldn't either. We're smarter this time. We know our mistakes and we know not to repeat them." Brock smiled at her, turning his head slightly to kiss the palm of her hand. "I love you, Brock. Don't worry about us, okay?" He nodded his head, pulling her closer to him. She moved to his lap, smirking at him as he rested his hands on her hips. "Besides, if you do something stupid this time, I will kill you." She crinkled her nose quickly before returning a sweet smile to her lips.

Brock laughed, staring at her as the room fell silent. "I love you, Reba, and I love having dinner like this. I love when you're all mine, and I can spoil you." He caressed her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss, and right as it intensified, the front door burst opened and Jake's scream filled the room.

"Ahh, my eyes!" Reba quickly pushed away from Brock, standing up and staring at Jake as she gained her composure. Brock glared at his son for a moment before scooting to the edge of the couch.

"Jake!" Reba cleared her throat, glancing at Brock. "What are you doing home? I thought you wanted to stay at Robbie's house." He shook his head as Robbie walked into the house with a bag hanging from his shoulder.

"I texted you like an hour ago that we decided to stay here." He turned to Robbie, pointing over his shoulder to the front door. "Man, is your Mom still out there?" Reba glared at Jake before moving to shut the door as she told him she'd never gotten his text. Brock's groan caught their attention and he laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah, that would be my fault. I forgot about it." Reba and Jake both crossed their arms, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He held back his chuckle at the resemblance between mother and son, and continued to explain. "It was when you were trying on those jeans. You know…the ones I really, really liked?" He smiled, nodding his head. Reba rolled her eyes before apologizing to Jake.

"We have dinner in the kitchen if y'all are hungry. I promise there'll be no more kissing." Jake held a disgusted expression on his face before slowly shaking his head.

"You weren't just kissing. You were trying to eat his face!" Jake shuddered before leading Robbie into the kitchen. Brock smiled at his son's comment, and started laughing when he noticed the shock on Reba's face. When she raised her arm to point in Jake's direction, he shrugged his shoulders, agreeing with Jake.

"Oh, okay, if that's how it's going to be then I'm going to bed, and," She started for the stairs, stopping at the first step. "For your safety," She waited until he looked at her before continuing. "You should probably sleep on the couch. I wouldn't want to hurt you." Brock shook his head, chuckling to himself. He was about to respond when Jake walked back into the room.

"Hold up! Why is there a second couch?" Reba sighed as Brock shook his head, both thinking he'd spent way too much time around Van and Cheyenne. "AND, who's remote control car is that? 'Cause if Van got one and I didn't, I'm gonna be upset." Reba bit her lip, closing her eyes for a moment.

"It's for Henry." Brock stood up, walking to Reba's side and rubbing her lower back as Jake's hands shot upwards and shock spread across his face.

"What?! Man, that kid gets everything!" He shook his head, letting his hands fall back to his sides. "Just wait until Van hears about this." Jake turned around, walking back into the kitchen and yelling for Robbie not to open it. Reba took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"That kid…What are we gonna do with him?" Brock smiled, pulling Reba to him and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Absolutely nothing. He's perfect, just like his mother." Reba smiled, leaning back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We better get the presents out of there though." She nodded her head, but neither one loosened their hold. "I love you." She smiled sweetly at him, tilting her head to accept his kiss.

"You get the presents, I'll get the eggnog, and we can lock ourselves in the bedroom for the night." Brock oohed and awed at her idea, and quickly pulled her into the kitchen as she laughed. Minutes later, they were shutting the bedroom door behind them and clearing an area on the floor to wrap presents. Brock's excitement suddenly flooded back to him as Reba grabbed the gift bag. "Who do you think I should give this to?" She asked as he poured two glasses of eggnog.

"Why don't you keep it? Make it a gift for yourself for always picking out the best presents for everyone?" Reba stared at the bag as she thought over his suggestion. "At least look inside to make sure it's not something you really want." She glanced at him before smiling as she untied the string holding the handles together. She pushed past the tissue paper, pulling out a white envelope. She stopped, her eyes shooting to his.

"Is this?" She flipped the card opened, her smile growing as she read the card. "Day four: a sweet scent so strong I fell from day one. It coats all my memories of you, Beautiful." Smiling, she passed the card to him, yanking out the tissue paper to get to her gift easier. "I can't believe you did this. How'd you get the store to go along with it?" Brock remained silent, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him at this moment. Reba giggled with excitement as she pulled out a bottle of perfume. "Oh, Brock, I haven't worn this since…" He caught her attention, finishing her sentence for her.

"Since the day I told you Barbra Jean was pregnant. I know. It was one of the hardest parts about leaving you. I couldn't get used to the new perfume. Even now it still stings a little." She frowned, leaning over the wrapping paper, tape, and presents between them to kiss him.

"Well, I'll throw that bottle away." He thanked her softly, giving her one more kiss before she returned to her side. "To be honest, I couldn't get used to it either. I felt like I was always hiding something…almost like I was cheating or something. I guess I picked it 'cause it was the farthest from this one." Reba looked down to the bottle in her hand, holding it outwards and spraying once. Both Brock and Reba closed their eyes, enjoying the familiar scent of comfort. "I've missed that so much. I didn't think they sold it anymore, but I hadn't really looked for it either."

"Well, I'm glad you still like it." Reba nodded her head before looking into the empty bag. "What's wrong?" He smirked when she asked about the rose. "Check where your old perfume is supposed to be." Reba stood up, walking to her vanity. She smiled as she picked up her rose, bringing it to her nose. "I figured you wouldn't miss it so, I tossed it out this morning after you left." She walked back to her spot, asking him once again how he'd managed to do it. "Taylor's family has been patients of mine since she was eight and needed braces. She was more than happy to help me out." Reba took a deep breath, leaning back against the chest at the end of her bed.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was a little worried earlier when I saw you staring at her all googly-eyed." Brock laughed, shaking his head before stretching out a roll of wrapping paper. Reba sat up, grabbing the first present and setting it on the paper.

"No, Honey, I only have googly-eyes for you." He teased her, chuckling when she blushed. They continued to wrap presents as they sifted their conversation to countless, old memories. Eventually, they realized that time had flown past them, and left their mess on the floor as they climbed into bed, holding tightly onto each other and drifting slowly to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Day 5

Opening her eyes slowly, Reba reached over to silence her alarm clock. She rolled onto her other side, smiling as she noticed Brock was still asleep. She watched him for a moment, rarely getting the chance to do so. She leaned closer to him, kissing his forehead before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower. Washing her hair, she closed her eyes as she lost herself to the music playing from her radio. She jumped slightly when a pair of hands grabbed her waist. Her eyes shot open as her fists flew towards the person touching her. "Brock!" She pushed him away, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You scared me to death!" She took a deep breath, letting her hands fall to her hips as her heartbeat calmed.

He tried not to laugh as he moved closer to her. "I'm sorry, but you weren't in bed." He smirked at her, seeing the question in her eyes. "And I got to thinking…it's not fair that I have to stay in bed until you wake up…but you don't have to do the same for me." Reba rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. "Then," He paused, letting his eyes travel for a moment. "I realized you were in the shower, and I thought to myself, why keep her in bed when I can enjoy this." He leaned back, gaining full access to her body. Reba smiled at him as he moved back to her. He placed his best puppy dog stare on his face, blinking furiously and sticking out his bottom lip as far as he could. "So, can I stay?" He whimpered softly, causing Reba to giggle.

"I guess." Brock smiled big, pulling her closer for a kiss. Reba shook her head, but kept the smile on her lips. "But I actually have to shower, okay? I have a busy day."

Brock nodded his head, turning her around before gently beginning to massage body wash into her back. He leaned close to her ear, whispering softly. "I can accomplish both." Reba grinned as she turned around, bringing him into a passionate kiss.

An hour later, Van checked his watch as Reba's desk remained empty. He sighed, realizing she'd only been this late two other times. He shook his head, remembering the last time and what he found when he went looking for her. "Sorry I'm late, Van. There was…a lot of traffic." She held up a bag carrying several boxes of fresh donuts. Van smiled, taking the bag from her. "So, I was thinking about the Smith family, and I realized we actually have the perfect house for them." She sat down at her desk, opening her drawer and flipping through a few files. "The old Robinson house off of Terry Loop."

Van paused in eating his donut, staring at her for a moment. "Man, you are a genius! I'll give them a call right after breakfast." Reba chuckled, shaking her head at him. "Oh, and welcome back. I was way over my head without you. We're only great when we're a pair, Ms. H." She smiled sweetly at him, thanking him softly. "Anyways, Cheyenne wants to go baby shopping with you. Don't be surprised if she and Barbra Jean show up and kidnap you at lunch today."

"Well, I had a feeling it was right around the corner. They haven't stolen me away in like, what, a month?" Van nodded his head, checking his calendar. Reba raised an eyebrow at him, amused that he had kept track of it. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Reba jumped as she suddenly remembered what she needed to tell Van. "Corey wanted to know if you were still interested in that Jet Ski." Van's eyes widened before he darted out of his chair and across the building in search of his friend. Reba shook her head before grabbing a donut and making the phone call Van had forgotten about since the words Jet Ski.

Hours later, Reba smiled politely as she talked on the phone, listening to the excitement of her clients. Van gave her a thumb's up sign with a questioning expression on his face. Reba nodded her head, twirling in her chair to focus more on the phone call than Van's victory dance. "Yes, sir. Well, thank you so much. We strive to make people happy, and I'm glad to hear that the house is perfect. We can sign everything later today so you can start moving in right away." She talked for a minute longer before saying goodbye and turned back around to her desk. She nearly fell out of her chair when she saw Cheyenne and Barbra Jean standing on the other side, staring her down. "Y'all have got to quit doing that! What do you do, stand in a corner until I turn away and then pop out?" She shook her head, hanging her phone up and making a note of the new appointment.

"No!" Barbra Jean lied before Cheyenne smacked her in the stomach. She glared at Cheyenne before moving around the desk to stand next to Reba. "Anyways, we wanted to go to lunch so, put your shoes on and let's go!" Van leaned over, not knowing she had taken off her shoes. Reba took a deep breath, sliding into her heels before standing.

"Whoa, you're actually going without a fight?" Cheyenne stared in shock at her mother before her eyes landed on her neck. "Wait a minute! Is that a hickey?" She pointed it out to Barbra Jean who forced Reba to turn her head so she could see. Reba slapped her away before covering her neck.

"No!" Reba mimicked Barbra Jean, pushing past the blonde to walk away. Van shook his head as the blondes chased after the redhead, both demanding answers. He took a deep breath before grabbing his keys and heading out of the building. He checked his watch, noting that the women had finally done something on time. He climbed into his car before driving to a diner in the middle of town.

Brock took a drink of his soda, waving to Van when he walked into the diner. The young man quickly joined him, politely telling the waitress what he wanted without having to look at a menu. "So, Mr. H, what's up with the matching hickeys?' Van glanced at him before finishing his text to Cheyenne. "I mean, is the constant public display of affection not enough; you have to mark y'all's territory now?" Brock smirked as he shrugged his shoulders, his morning racing to the front of his mind.

"It happens." Van chuckled before thanking the waitress for bringing his soda. "Anyways," Brock sat up straighter, turning the conversation to a more serious matter. "Do you think you could keep Reba away from the house until I tell you?" Van took a deep breath, already knowing what his father-in-law had planned.

"Of course! We already agreed to work until the party to make up for yesterday." Brock furrowed his eyebrows, saying Reba hadn't mentioned it. "Really? Huh, yeah, we're working late. She might not have thought much of it since we tend to stay at work until the party anyways." Brock relaxed, realizing Van was right. "But yeah, it'll be way easy to keep her at the party unless Jimmy's brother shows up again." Brock's eyes widened and he casually asked for him to continue. "Oh, he's a client we have, and he sort of has this thing for Ms. H, but she blows him off every time. She has no interest in him at all, but I wouldn't worry about it. I can always tell Jimmy to keep him away." Brock slowly nodded his head, not understanding how a reality office could have so much drama.

"Well, all I need is a few hours. I'll start on it right when I get home so y'all won't have to actually stay at the party that long." Van nodded his head, smiling when the waitress brought their food to the table. Brock thanked her as Van immediately started eating.

Reba took a deep breath as she glanced around the crowded room before checking her phone. She had sent Brock several messages, but he hadn't answered any of them. She quickly caught Van as he walked by, interrupting his conversation. "Did Brock say anything to you at lunch? Like what he could be doing that's so important he can't answer my texts?" Van took a drink of his beer, shrugging his shoulders as she waited for his answer.

"Nope, but I wouldn't worry about it too much, Ms. H. He probably just fell asleep." She nodded her head, letting out a deep breath. Van watched her for a moment, frowning when she quickly finished off her full glass of wine and then his beer. "Okay, what's wrong?" She shook her head, denying that anything was wrong. Van glared at her, relaxing when she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I miss Brock." Van rolled his eyes, trying not to gag. "What, I do! I haven't gone without a plus one all year. It feels weird not having him here. I was trying to tell him to come, but he's not answering. The last time he didn't answer me, he had left his phone at work and his truck ran out of gas. Remember, he had to walk for like forty minutes…in the hottest weather we've ever had!" Reba took a deep breath, checking her phone again.

"Maybe he's on his way, Ms. H? He could be trying to surprise you?" Reba perked up, liking Van's idea. She quickly surveyed the crowd again, her eyes stopping on the door. Van shook his head when her attention was stolen by a group of new realtors. He quickly walked away, finding an empty, quiet hallway. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing his father-in-law's number. It only took a few minutes for him to answer. "What is wrong with you? Do you want her to come home early?" Van angrily whispered into his phone.

"_I'm sorry, Van, but I was in the middle of something. Besides, after she sent that evil face, I'm a little scared." _Van rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder towards the party. _"I just sent a reply so; she shouldn't be too mad now." _

"She's not mad, Mr. H." He paused, taking a deep breath. "She was worried about you and then she was lonely. You couldn't have come to the party and then slipped off at some point? She hates being here without you." He paused again, noticing the redhead walking down the hallway. "Anyways, I told her you were planning on surprising her. It might add to the flare of the night if you do." He turned his back to Reba, taking a few more steps down the hall. "Listen, she's found me so I gotta go. Hurry up, will you? She's drinking…and well, she's not my responsibility!" Van quickly hung up his phone, spinning around when Reba called out his name.

Brock took a deep breath as he stared at his phone. He glanced around the room he was in, realizing everything was in place. He had time to surprise her, and as he rushed through changing clothes, he made an escape plan for later in the night.

Reba took a deep breath as she watched a group of couples twirling on the dance floor. She took a drink of her wine, folding her arms as she checked the watch on her wrist. "Excuse me? I was told there was a beautiful woman in need of a dance partner. Do you know where I could find her?" At his voice, Reba spun around, smiling widely at Brock. He held his hand out to her, guiding her to the dance floor as a new song began. He pulled her in close, staring straight into her eyes.

"I can't believe you came! You didn't have to, you know?" Brock raised a knowing eyebrow, smirking at her. Reba blushed, chuckling softly. "Okay, so maybe I'd have been a tiny bit mad, but I wouldn't have remembered in the morning." She smirked, knowing if he hadn't have shown she'd have gone home drunk. Brock shook his head at her, twirling her and smiling at the happiness shining in her eyes. Suddenly, he knew he could never miss another chance to dance with her. She never needed to feel alone again. He pulled her as close to him as he could get her before giving her a show stopping kiss.

"I'll never let you feel lonely again, Reba, and I'm sorry I forgot for a moment how special you are to me." She smiled at him, caressing his cheek before kissing him again. They continued their dance, ignoring the circle of people around them. Van watched as his in-laws danced with no music, loving how lost they'd become to each other. Slowly, one by one the band rejoined the stage, skipping their break to play for the couple as their hearts wrote the beats to a new song.

Two hours flew by as Brock and Reba continued to dance, smiling and laughing the entire time. As the last song drifted to an end, Reba took a deep breath, stepping away from Brock. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Brock nodded his head, saying he needed a drink. Brock waited until Reba was swallowed by the crowd before racing to Van's side.

"Van!" The young man turned around at his name, smiling as his father-in-law stopped in front of him. "I need another favor." He glanced over his shoulder, placing a hand on Van's arm. "I need you to distract her for an hour." Van sighed, his smile dropping from his face. "Do you think you could cause a dilemma? Maybe a client left you a voice mail or something? Anything that y'all would have to deal with?" Van nodded his head, beginning to rack his brain for a legit problem.

"Yeah, I can try, but I don't know anything that would keep her occupied for an hour. She's really good at her job, Mr. H." Brock sighed, thinking quickly. "Are you leaving?" Brock nodded his head, searching the room again. "Well, you better go then. I've got you covered." Brock thanked him before running out of the building. Van took a huge drink of his beer, knowing he would need his conversational pieces for sure now.

Forty-five minutes later, Van nervously followed his mother-in-law to her front door. He hoped Brock had had plenty of time to finish whatever needed to be done. Reba stopped outside the front door, turning to look at Van as she finished her rant. When she looked away, Van glanced in the living room, smiling as he relaxed. It looked amazing with what he saw, and as Reba opened the front door, his smile grew. "What is this?" Reba's eyes widened as she stared at her living room. Battery operated candles lit the rooms and tiny Hersey's Kisses littered the floor in a winding trail. She glanced over her shoulder at Van and had to do a double take.

"You have a certain list of rules, Ms. H, and," He lowered his hand when she took the rose from him. "They are as follow: you must stick to the trail, follow it as it goes, no shortcuts." Reba smiled as she listened to him, trying not to take off along the trail. Van smirked as he noticed her impatience. "Listen, there's no point in torturing you. Basically, stick to the trail like it is, and you'll find out soon enough. I'm tired. See you tomorrow, Ms. H." He leaned forward, kissing her cheek before walking back to his car. Reba shut the door behind him, quickly turning around and glancing around her living room. She took a deep breath before starting along the path. She followed it around the coffee table, over the couch, into the kitchen, around the island, through the dining room, and finally to the stairs. She stopped, glancing over her shoulder.

Reba looked back down to the stairs, noticing a second trail of kisses traveling downwards. Her excitement was already hard to handle, and having to wait much longer would kill her. She bit her bottom lip before switching to the other path, giggling to herself as she followed it out the front door. She paused outside, wondering why she hadn't noticed the trail when she came home. She shook it off, continuing to follow it around the house and into the garage. She squealed when she saw a square box sitting on a table in the middle of the room. She ran to it, opening it immediately. She frowned at the pile of coal filling the box. She looked around the room, her eyes stopping at the sign next to the door.

_Tsk. Tsk. I knew you'd be naughty. Now, Beautiful, go back to the beginning and start over. I'm waiting…Oh, and day five._

Reba rolled her eyes, ripping the sign off the wall before walking back to the house. She took a deep breath as she returned to the stairs to follow her original path. When she reached the top, she was welcomed by a small black box dangling from a string attached to the ceiling. She smiled as she grabbed it, opening it quickly. Inside rested a small charm of a pair of eloped rings with hers and Brock's birthstones. She glanced at the tiny piece of paper tucked into the lid of the box, reading it slowly. "For our marriage…the happiest I've ever seen you." She smiled, holding back the tears. She took a deep breath before continuing along the path.

She walked into Cheyenne's old room, now a guest room, shaking her head when she found another box. She opened it, finding another charm. This time it was a pair of baby feet with Cheyenne's birthstone in the middle. "I couldn't have asked for a better woman to have a family with, and yes, I have a charm for each child." She chuckled, returning the charm to the box and adding it to the other one in her pocket. Following the chocolates she left one bedroom for another, and she wasn't surprised to find another box hanging from the ceiling. Through blurry, happy eyes she ran her thumb over the little house, and cleared her throat and blinked her eyes. "Our first home…where our family grew and memories were made." She smiled as she licked her lips before making her way to the next room.

She took a deep breath, wiping under her eyes. She opened the box, unsure how many more she could handle. Her heart swelled at the picket sign with the word 'sold' engraved on it. "I know how important finding your own career was, and I know how much you love your job." She shook her head, having to sit down on Jake's bed for a moment. Brock had gone to a lot of trouble for tonight, and she didn't know if either one of them would ever be able to top it. She took a deep breath, picking up a few of the chocolate kisses as she rose to her feet. She ate one as she left for the next room. She stopped outside her bedroom when she saw a long slender jewelry box sitting on top of the chest. She smiled, relieved that she had finally reached the end. She quickly moved to the box, but spun around suddenly when the bedroom door closed behind her and music quietly filled the room.

"Hey, Babe," Brock winked at her, holding his arms out to his sides. Reba let the tears pour from her eyes as she rushed to him, allowing him to swallow her in a hug. She held tightly onto his shirt, taking a shaky breath as he rubbed her back. "Do you want to open the last one now or do you want to eat first?" He pulled away from her slightly to point out the small table behind him where dinner awaited her arrival. Reba took a deep breath, resting her head against his chest.

"There's only one more?" She asked softly, looking up to see his face. Brock smiled as he nodded his head, but he could tell by the hint of uncertainty in her eyes that he would have to make the decision.

"Here, sit down, and I'll bring it to you." Reba nodded her head, letting him pull her chair out before sitting down. She closed her eyes as the scent of a home cooked meal registered with her nose. When she opened her eyes, Brock was next to her, slowly opening the box. Her breath caught in her throat as a tiny Santa dressed in his red suit sparkled as he hung from a gorgeous diamond charm bracelet. She tried to talk, but her voice was trapped beneath her caught breath. Brock smiled from ear to ear at her reaction before setting it on the table in front of her. "We can put the other charms on it later if you want to eat first." He tried to move to his seat, but Reba yanked him by his jacket to her, their bodies crashing together as her lips found his. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him as she deepened the kiss. Carefully, they made their way to the bed where Reba showed him what she hadn't been able to say.


	20. Chapter 20: Day 6

Brock groaned as he woke up the next morning, glancing at the energetic redhead next to him. "What are you doing up so early?" He rubbed his eyes before checking the alarm clock. He shook his head as he sat up, blinking quickly and tensing briefly when her hands shot to his face.

"I'm trying to put my bracelet together! I already cleaned the dishes from dinner last night." She gasped her eyes wide as she stared at him. "I'm so sorry about not getting to eat. It looked delicious...even after sitting out all night." She giggled as she kissed him before returning her attention to the charms and chain spread out on the bed in front of her. Brock took a deep breath, shaking his head when he noticed his glasses slipping down her nose. "And before you ask, I can't remember where mine are. I think I left them at work or in the car or," She glanced up, her mind flying through places her glasses could be waiting for her. "Barbra Jean has them." She was quiet for a moment before darting out of bed and running out of the room.

Brock shook his head, glancing at the jewelry on the bed. He chuckled when he realized she hadn't managed to attach a single charm. He was about to pick one up when Reba rushed back into the room with her cell phone pressed to her ear. "Oh, come on, Barbra Jean, you call me at this time all the time…almost every day!" She began pacing, stopping momentarily to clean an area of the room here and there. "Do you have my glasses or not?" She stopped walking, smiling at Brock as he moved to the edge of the bed. "All right, fine! Call me back." She hung up her phone, giggling as she moved back to her side of the bed.

"Honey, how long have you been awake, and how much coffee have you had?" Reba stopped what she was doing, thinking for a moment. She smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think since, like, four, and I actually haven't had any coffee, yet. I'm just so happy!" Brock chuckled at her when she jumped at her ringing telephone, not surprised when she stood up to start pacing again. "How did you end up with my glasses? We weren't even drinking!" Brock rolled his eyes as she continued to talk with Barbra Jean, and left her alone as he entered the bathroom to get ready for his day.

Ten minutes later, Brock was brushing his hair when Reba's scream from the other room forced him to run into the bedroom. "Honey, what's wrong?" He rushed to her side, falling to his knees and placing his hands on her body. She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes.

"My necklace…it broke! I was dancing to the radio…and then I went to put it on and the chain snapped in half." Reba stopped crawling on the floor, sitting down as she looked at Brock. He sighed, relieved nothing harmful had happened. "The heart fell on the floor somewhere. I don't know…I can't find it." She took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes. Brock frowned, sitting down next to her.

"We'll find it, Reba. Don't worry." She nodded her head, looking at the broken chain in her hand. He knew how important it was to her. She hadn't gone a day without it all year, and had even formed a habit of twirling it between her fingers when she was nervous. He sighed when her empty hand reached for the necklace around her neck only to come up empty handed. Reba swallowed the lump in her throat, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It'll be okay, Honey. I'll find it. I promise." He pulled her closer to him, closing his eyes and praying they'd find it. They spent the next five minutes crawling on the floor in search of the missing piece.

Brock closed his eyes with relief when he found it hidden between the chest and the bed. "I found it!" His voice was muffled as he leaned under the bed, but Reba was at his side before he could even finish his sentence. She cheered when he showed it to her, pulling him to her for a kiss. She grabbed the heart, gently rubbing her thumb over the diamonds. "If you want I can take it in to get fix on my way to work." She nodded her head, standing up to put both the chain and the heart back in its box. Brock placed his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging the stress away. "Now, what were you saying about dancing?" He smirked at her through the mirror, chuckling when she rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking a shower." She walked away from him, and Brock smiled when he saw the extra hop in her step. He checked the alarm clock, realizing they still had plenty of time before they had to leave for work. He quickly followed her into the bathroom, asking if there was a reward for finding the necklace.

Brock smiled when he walked into Terry's store, chuckling when the other man called out to him. They met at a nearby counter where Brock set the necklace box on the glass. "I need a favor, Terry." He sighed, waiting for Brock to continue. "She broke the chain this morning, and I really need it fixed. How soon do you think-." Terry quickly cut him off, taking the box from him.

"It's no problem, Brock. I can have it ready by this evening." Terry glanced over the necklace as he continued the conversation. Brock took a breath of relief, knowing Reba wouldn't have been able to go longer than a day without it. "Are our plans still in motion for today?" Terry set the necklace on the counter, turning his eyes onto Brock.

"Yep! She has no idea, and after how happy the last few days have made her, I'm afraid she's going to burst by the end of the night." Terry chuckled, noticing the love and happiness in his eyes when he talked about Reba. "You will still be here, right?" Terry nodded his head, saying he was closing down early to be sure the store would be empty. "Thank you for doing this, Terry. I'll be back later today to pick her gift up." Brock glanced down at the necklace, deciding to ask for one more favor. After discussing the addition to their plan, the men said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

Hours later, Reba sat at her desk, sighing when she reached for her necklace. Van glanced at her, knowing how irritated she was at not having it. Reba picked up her phone, calling Brock. When he didn't answer, her irritation turned to anger. She slammed her phone down before her body flew backwards in the chair. She stood up, beginning to pace between her desk and Van's. He leaned back in his chair, watching her for a moment. "You do realize that you're barefoot and at work?" Reba glared at him, stopping as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You do realize I'm mad, right?" He nodded his head, standing up to sit on the edge of his desk. "Then you know not to MESS WITH ME right now." She began pacing again, but Van knew she would run out of fumes soon. He hid his smirk when she sat back down in her chair, placing her head in her hand. "This sucks." Van shook his head, casually gaining her attention.

"I can't believe how attached you are to that necklace. Maybe it's a good thing you're spending some time apart." Reba glared at him, leaning back in her chair. Van was about to say more when a delivery man stopped next to Reba's desk. They both stared at him, a large bouquet of multicolored roses nearly blocking his face. When he asked for Reba, she politely took the flowers from him and signed for the delivery. He quickly walked away, leaving both Reba and Van confused. "Look for a card."

Reba glanced at him before finding a white folded card tied to the vase. She opened it, and a smile spread across her face. Van moved closer to her, trying to read the note over her shoulder. Reba took a deep breath, relaxing as she read it again. "Meet me at my office at five o'clock today. Love you forever, Brock." Van rolled his eyes before moving back to his desk, and Reba giggled as she looked over her flowers. "He's so sweet. I wonder what I'm getting tonight." Van jumped from his chair, yelling that he didn't want to talk about it and marched away from her. She stared at him, confused at his reaction. She shrugged her shoulders, smelling her roses before clearing a spot on her desk and getting back to work. Suddenly, she wasn't as upset about her necklace, and could only pray she could wear it again soon.

Barbra Jean and Cheyenne walked side by side as they entered the hair salon several hours later. They checked the clock on the wall, hoping Reba wouldn't have skipped their weekly girls' day. Barbra Jean took a deep breath when she saw the redhead pulling into a space. "She's here. Now, you remember what we have to do, right?" She glanced at Cheyenne who was nodding her head. They both smiled when Reba made it to them.

"Sorry, I'm late. Van threw a hissy fit, and wouldn't let me leave until I fixed the problem." Cheyenne smiled to herself, glad her husband had thought to help. "Anyways, I really don't have time to do the whole package. Brock wants me to meet him at five." Reba glanced at her watch, letting out a breath when she realized she had barely enough time to relax.

"Don't worry about that, Mom. You know Dad will wait for you forever if he needed to." Reba smiled, knowing her daughter was correct. "Besides, we just got here ourselves and they are packed. We have like, a ten minute wait." Reba's shoulders dropped, but she knew she couldn't leave Barbra Jean and Cheyenne. They had agreed to spend time together every week, and this had been what they chose to do. She followed them to the waiting chairs, hoping their wait time would be shorter rather than longer. She had an hour and a half to get to Brock's office.

Brock took a deep breath as he eased into Terry's store again. He had gotten stuck in traffic, and was afraid that he had fallen behind schedule. He glanced at his watch, jumping slightly when Terry called out his name. "You're finally here. I was starting to worry that something had happened." Brock shook his head, walking to the counter.

"No, just traffic." Terry nodded his head, knowing how horrible the holiday traffic could be at this time of day. "Do you have it?" Terry smiled as he pulled out a bag. Brock took it from him, pulling out a small box and opening it quickly. "Just like I remember." Brock smiled as he thanked Terry before running through their plans for later one more time. He left the store, rushing to his next stop.

Reba groaned as she listened and watched the clock on the wall ticking away the minutes. Barbra Jean glanced at Cheyenne who nodded to the woman at the front desk. She stood up, calling the women to the back of the salon. Reba jumped to her feet, rushing to the back. Cheyenne grabbed her mother's purse and jacket, sneaking it to Van as he slipped into the salon. "She doesn't have her keys, right?" Van whispered as he checked over Cheyenne's shoulder.

"I don't think so. She put them in her jacket pocket when she got here." Van nodded his head, giving her a kiss before leaving the salon. Cheyenne took a deep breath, hoping her father's plans would work out like he needed. When she joined her mother and Barbra Jean, they were already soaking their feet and arguing over getting matching nail polish. She shook her head, deciding to relax and enjoy the rest of the hour.

Reba gasped when the hair dresser turned her chair so she could see his finished work. "This isn't what I asked for. I mean, it's beautiful, but I-." Reba closed her mouth, unsure what to say next. She glanced at the clock, hoping there would be a few minutes left to re-do it. She closed her eyes when she barely had enough time to make it to Brock's office.

"Mom, you look great! You'll surprise Dad. Maybe he'll finally take you to that nice restaurant!" Cheyenne's excitement relaxed Reba a little, and she shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head to look from different angles. Barbra Jean quickly backed Cheyenne up, and even added that there wasn't any time to change it. Reba took a deep breath, scooting to the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, you're right." She looked to her hair stylist, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's gorgeous. Thank you." He returned her smile, helping her out of the cutting cape and adjusting a few strands of hair. Reba took a deep breath, looking around her for her purse and jacket. "Wait, where's my purse?" Reba stared between Barbra Jean and Cheyenne, and when they both began grinning from ear to ear; she turned around to find John standing behind her in a tuxedo.

"Good evening, Ms. Hart. It has been brought to my attention that you need a ride. If you would so kindly follow me, I can take you where you need to go." John stepped sideways, floating his hand through the air and pointing it towards the exit. Reba stared at him in shock for a moment before she felt her body being nudged towards him. She glanced over her shoulder at the blondes encouraging her to go with him. Reba returned her eyes to John, nodding her head and following him outside where a limo awaited her. John moved to the back door, opening it for her. "Where are we headed, Ms. Hart?"

"Oh, uh," She cleared her mind, forcing the shock away. "Dr. Hart's office, please." John smiled at her, watching as she climbed into the limo before closing the door behind her. He waved to Barbra Jean and Cheyenne before moving to the driver seat. Once he was inside, he sent Brock a text message before starting the vehicle and heading to his friend's office.

Minutes later, Reba was walking solo into Brock's office. She stopped at the card with her name standing on the receptionist's desk. She slowly moved to it, reaching for her necklace. She rolled her eyes before snatching the card off the desk. "Meet me at the address below. Oh, something's waiting for you in my office." Reba closed the card, walking down the hallway to his office. She pushed the door opened, her breath catching at the dress resting against one of the chairs in the room. She slowly moved to it, picking up the note that rested on top of it. "Put it on. You know you want to." Reba smiled as she quickly changed into the dress, turning around to find a full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. She stared at the dress, suddenly aware that her hairstylist hadn't made a mistake. She chuckled as she fought back tears, letting her fingers glide over the sparkling black dress.

She jumped slightly at the knock on the door, but opened it quickly when John's voice called out her name. He smiled when he saw her, knowing how much trouble Brock had put himself in with this plan. She was gorgeous. "Oh, Ms. Hart, Reba, you are going to kill him tonight." Reba laughed, shaking her head and passing him the card. "Is this where we're headed next?" She nodded her head, and when he turned to walk out of the building she adjusted the strapless dress.

Reba took a deep breath as she turned her eyes from the window to her feet. She arranged the dress, hoping when she stood up it would cover her shoes. They didn't go with the dress, and she had hoped Brock wouldn't have forgotten shoes. Reba felt her nerves rise to the surface again, and moved closer to John, knocking softly on the window. She ignored the smirk on John's face, asking if he could tell her anything. "No, ma'am, I was sworn to secrecy. We all were. Actually, the girls and Van weren't told all the details. Something about you intimidating them and Brock being scared that you'd find out." Reba sighed, shaking her head. "I will tell you this though." She looked back at him, fully interested in what he had to say. "You will enjoy it." Reba smiled, relaxing against the seat. John glanced at her in the mirror, chuckling when she began fidgeting with the dress. "Also," She returned her eyes to his, waiting for him to continue. "There's a present for you." He took one hand off the steering wheel to grab the box next to him. Reba quickly took it from him, opening it immediately.

"Oh, thanks goodness!" She kicked out of her shoes as she read the note attached to the pair of slender black heels. "Thought I forgot, didn't you? Well, thank Cheyenne. She reminded me." Reba chuckled, thankful her daughter was particular about such details. By the time she had her shoes on John was bringing the limo to a stop. She smiled with excitement as she waited for John to open her door. "This is it?" She asked as she stepped out of the limo, looking at a closed jewelry store. John nodded his head, suggesting she try going inside. Reba took a deep breath, glancing at him before doing as he said.

Reba stopped right inside the store, smiling when she saw Terry on the other side of the room. "My, my, don't you look drop dead gorgeous!" Reba smiled, chuckling as she walked to the counter where a rose and a familiar jewelry box sat in front of Terry. "He put a lot of work into tonight. He's been stressing about it for two weeks now." Terry watched as she picked up the jewelry box.

"Well, he did a good job. I feel like royalty or a princess from one of Elizabeth's movies." Terry smiled at her, glancing over her shoulder as she opened the box to receive her necklace. "Thank you for fixing this so quickly, Terry. It means the world to me."

"He's waiting for you." Reba's eyes snapped to his, and when she noticed he was looking behind her, she turned around. Her heart swelled as she noticed Brock nervously waiting by the limo for her. She smiled, telling Terry goodbye before strutting outside.

Brock took a deep breath as he looked down the street, impatiently waiting for his redhead to come back outside. John cleared his throat, motioning towards the store when Brock glanced at him. Brock quickly turned his head to look, and felt his heart skip a beat at the sight before him. "She's gorgeous." Brock took a few steps closer to her, meeting her at the middle of the sidewalk. "Thank you for going along with all this." Brock smiled at her, almost afraid to touch her but unable to control himself. He gently held her arms as he looked her up and down. His eyes stopped on the necklace dangling from her fingers.

"No, thank you for doing it. I feel very special." She turned around, letting Brock slip the necklace around her neck. She twirled the heart between her fingers, enjoying the comfort it brought her. Their attention was captured by John as he reminded Brock of the time.

"Oh, right, well, we better get going then. You wouldn't want to miss the ball, would you?" Reba shook her head, excitement washing over her. Brock followed her into the limo, trying not to blurt out the rest of the night's activities.

Ten minutes later, Brock was guiding Reba into a large, brightly lit ballroom where a crowd of couples danced and dined. He forced his brain to memorize every amazed feature on her face, knowing he would never forget this moment. "Oh, Brock, it's beautiful." She turned to look at him as he led the way to a table in the corner of the room.

"I forgot to mention earlier how beautiful you look tonight, Reba." She blushed, lowering her eyes to the floor before sitting down and watching as Brock moved to his own seat. "You do realize that every woman here is jealous…and every man wishes he was me." Reba rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head as a waiter stopped at their table. They quickly ordered their dinner, and as the night flew by, they ate, danced, and fell more in love.

Reba laughed as she and Brock sat back down at their table, wishing the night could go on forever. "Do you want dessert? They have the best cheesecake." Reba nodded her head, taking a sip of her champagne. Brock motioned for the waiter, asking politely for two cheesecakes. Reba's eyes widened as the waiter walked away and she reached across the table for Brock.

"Why did you do that? You know I won't be able to eat a whole piece by myself. I already ate too much as it is." Brock shook his head, telling her it didn't matter tonight. "Brock-." She was interrupted when the waiter returned with two plates. He set the first one in front of Brock, and when he set the second one in front of Reba her face froze in shock. Sitting on top of the plate was a square black box. Brock smirked, waiting until the shock wore off before telling her to open it. When she did, her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Oh, Brock, you shouldn't have!" She looked at him with tear filled eyes, shaking her head as she returned her eyes to the pair of diamond earrings.

"Merry Christmas, Babe. You deserve everything you've ever wanted." She thanked him softly, leaning across the table to give him a kiss. He smiled at her as she slipped the earring into her ears, and nodded his head when she asked how they looked. "Perfect. I think I've finally found something that competes with the sparkle in your eyes." Reba rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment before they shared the cheesecake, danced a few more times, and headed back to their house where they fell asleep reminiscing about past memories.


	21. Chapter 21: Day 7

Reba's eyes flew open when she heard her name being yelled, and she quickly sat up to get out of bed. Brock groaned as he slowly woke up as well. "What are you doing, Honey?" Reba darted to her closet, finding something to wear almost instantly.

"Van's here. I was supposed to go to work today, remember?" Brock nodded his head, sitting up and tossing his legs over the side of the bed. "Didn't you have to be at work, too? Didn't you have a root canal to do or something?" Reba tossed him a shirt and pair of khaki pants, and Brock slipped the clothes on as he yawned.

"Yeah, something like that. Hopefully, Ralph took care of it for me." Brock stood up and moved to Reba's vanity where she sat applying a light layer of make-up. "You're beautiful." He kissed her neck and shoulder before turning to enter the bathroom. Reba smiled as she finished her make-up and hair.

Van glared at his mother-in-law when she finally walked into the kitchen, apologizing that she was late. "I thought we were a team, Ms. H? How are we ever going to get anything done if you're always making out and I don't want to know what else with HIM!" Van shot his hand out towards Brock as he walked into the room. He stopped momentarily before moving to the coffee pot. "I swear you two are worse than me and Cheyenne." Reba scoffed, chuckling as she put a small amount of grapes into a sandwich bag. "What? It's the truth!" Brock laughed as he stole a few grapes and passed Reba a sandwich. Reba shook her head as Van put his dirty dishes in the sink. She kissed Brock goodbye before following a whining Van out of the house. Brock shook his head as he watched them leave, starting to chuckle when he heard Reba yell for Van to grow up and to get in the car.

Minutes later, Van sat at his desk, glaring at his giggling mother-in-law. He rolled his eyes when her phone vibrated almost as soon as she had set it down. "Really, Ms. H, how much can y'all talk about?" Reba glanced at him, the smile slowly slipping from her face.

"What's wrong with you, Grumpy?" Van was about to answer her when her attention shot back to her phone. "Besides, who says I'm talking to Brock?" Reba set her phone down, turning her chair slightly to face him.

"That stupid look on your face." Reba glared at him, but he was unfazed by it. "Have you even done any work today?" Reba rolled her eyes, poking a stack of completed paperwork. Van leaned his head back, knowing she'd done most of it yesterday.

"All right, all right. I'll try to work more, but my mind is elsewhere right now." Van scoffed, pretending to be shocked. Reba rolled her eyes, continuing to talk. "Brock is really going all out on returning the twelve days of Christmas. I guess I'm a little swept away by all of it. I couldn't be any happier. All I can think about is him and Christmas." Reba smiled, falling slightly into a daydream before her phone vibrated again. She sat up quickly, checking her phone and replying.

"Oh, great! So, I can expect you to do nothing for five more days?" Van shook his head, mumbling under his breath as he pushed papers around on his desk. Reba glared at him before standing up to walk away, not being in the mood for his bad attitude. Van moved to her desk, snatching her cell phone before she realized she didn't have it. He grabbed the stack of completed paperwork from both of their desks before heading towards the file cabinets.

Reba took a deep breath when she made it to the break room, moving to the coffee pot. She didn't know what had gotten into Van, but it was ruining her good mood. She reached for her phone to text Brock about it. When she realized she didn't have it, she started to panic. Reba closed her eyes, shaking her head before leaving the break room. At this point, she wanted to go out for coffee. She walked back to her desk, searching it for her phone. "VAN!" Her voice echoed through the small room, and she ignored the stares as she marched towards her son-in-law. "Where is my phone?"

Van shrugged his shoulders, closing the file cabinet and moving away from her. Reba glared at him before following him. "You can have it back once you learn how to text and work." Van darted out of the way when she tried to hit him, and when she moved closer to him, he took off running. Reba shook her head, quickly walking back to her desk. She picked up her work phone, nearly breaking both the phone buttons and her finger as she made a call.

"_Hello?"_ Reba relaxed when his voice filled her ears. She sat down in her chair, closing her eyes and telling him why she hadn't responded to his messages. _"Aw, did I get you in trouble with Mr. Scrooge?"_ Reba chuckled, saying that he had. _"Well, why don't you leave early and come hassle me?" _As much as she liked the idea, she couldn't do it. She sighed, glancing around the office.

"I wish I could, Honey, but Mr. Scrooge would kill me. I better get back to work. It's the only way I'll get my phone back. Plus, I need to show him how much more I can do than him in an hour. You know, put him in his place." She smiled when Brock chuckled, telling her that he loved her. "I love you, too. Be thinking about what you want for dinner, okay? I'm pretty sure Barbra Jean and John are coming over. The kids might come as well…if I don't hurt Van." Brock chuckled, easing the tension in her shoulders. They talked for a few more minutes before she hung up her phone and returned to work.

Reba took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she entered her house. She dropped her brief case on the floor and shrugged out of her jacket as she called out for Brock. She stopped suddenly when a familiar voice hollered a response. "Kyra?" She tried to hold back her excitement, but when the young redhead opened the window to the kitchen, Reba smiled before racing into the other room.

Kyra braced herself when she saw her mother running towards the kitchen. It didn't take long before she felt a pair of very familiar arms tightly wrap around her. "Mom, you saw me last week." Reba loosened her grip, holding her daughter in arms reach.

"I know, but now, you're home, right?" Kyra nodded her head, already knowing her mother was ignoring that it was only for a short school break. "Good. Are you hungry? I'll make you something! What do you want?" Reba darted to the other side of the island, smiling at Kyra before noticing the young man sitting at the table. "Oh, I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't see you there! Are you hungry?" Kyra laughed at her mother, shaking her head before sitting back down at the table.

"We're fine, Mom." Reba relaxed, moving back to Kyra's side. She played with her hair as she glanced at the papers spread out on the table between the two young adults. "We were working on some new music, but we can't decide how we want the chorus to go. What do you think?" Reba sat down between them, waiting as Danny started playing the song on his guitar. Kyra sang the song, pointing her finger when they reached the chorus. Reba thought for a moment before making a suggestion as the doorbell rang. Kyra and Danny thanked her as they quickly wrote down the words and practiced singing it.

Reba smiled as she reached her front door. She loved when Kyra came home, and even more when she was willing to ask her for help when it came to her music. She opened the door, furrowing her eyebrows when a basket with two bottles of wine and few other objects came into view. "Hi, I have a delivery for Ms. Reba Hart. Is she home?" Reba hesitated before answering, but didn't move to accept the basket.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't order any wine." The delivery man checked his clipboard, reading the address and name to her. "Yes, that's my name and this is the right address. Do you know who ordered them?" She waited patiently as the young man pulled a white folded card from under his clipboard, and when the card came into her line of sight, her eyes widened. She took the card, reading it quietly. "Quit being stubborn, Beautiful. Take the wine." When her eyes looked up, Brock was standing next to the delivery man with a rose in his hands.

"Honey, you're confusing the poor man. He's only trying to do his job." Reba stared at him, shaking her head when he started to smirk. "Day seven." Reba turned her attention away from Brock and back to the delivery man. She took the basket from him, thanking him softly. Brock signed for the basket before following Reba inside.

Brock frowned when she set the basket on the table before heading towards the kitchen. "Kyra's home!" His frown lessened at her comment, knowing nothing would hold her attention for long besides their daughter. "She's working on a new song. It's amazing! I even helped!" Brock called her name, pointing towards the basket. "There's more, isn't there?" He nodded his head as he met her at the coffee table.

"I know this isn't as exciting as Kyra being home or as the gifts from the past few days, but it lasts for a year." Reba glanced at the wine bottles, knowing they wouldn't make it a year. "Well, not the actual wine but this." He handed her a small card that had been tucked into the basket. "Every month you'll get two new bottles of wine to try." A smile grew across her face as she looked at her wine club membership card.

"Oh, Honey, this is awesome." She kissed him, thanking him softly for the gift. "You go to the golf course and I'll stay home and drink. What a great compromise." She winked at him, picking the basket up to put away. Brock smirked at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him until her back was against his chest.

"Well, at least I know you'll be safely at home and not around a bunch of other men." He kissed her neck, chuckling when she scoffed and shook her head.

"Who says there won't be men here?" Brock groaned, glaring at her when she pulled away and glanced at him. She shrugged her shoulders, moving away and slowly heading towards the kitchen. "I'm naughty remember? Being home alone is too nice for me. I'll get bored." Brock folded his arms, following Reba into the kitchen.

"Then I guess I'm not golfing anymore!" Reba smiled, setting the basket on the kitchen counter. "Or I'm taking you and your wine with me." He whispered in her ear as he trapped her against the counter. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing at his comment as the memory of their last visit came to mind. Brock smiled before giving her a kiss.

Kyra cleared her throat, waiting until her parents looked at her to comment. "Glad to see things haven't changed any since I left." Reba hid her smile in Brock's shoulder as she blushed even more. Brock chuckled, shrugging his shoulders before moving away from Reba to welcome home his daughter. As Kyra started telling him about school the rest of the family showed up for dinner.

After dinner, Cheyenne and Jake helped Elizabeth and Henry with their Christmas play lines in the back yard while Brock, John, and Van played horse in front of the garage. Kyra and Danny continued to work on new songs and their current set list, and Barbra Jean and Reba played a game of poker with cookies as their chips in the kitchen.

Barbra Jean watched as Reba dealt another round of cards, and drowned when she sighed. "Reba, you okay?" The redhead was startled at her question, but quickly answered her as they looked at their cards.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the gifts Brock's been getting me." Barbra Jean was confused for a moment, already knowing most of the items Brock had gotten her. Reba glanced at her, noticing the confusion.

"Then why do you look so upset? Shouldn't you be happy?" Reba nodded her head, tossing a couple cookies to the center of the table. Barbra Jean called her bed, setting two cards face down on the table.

"Don't get me wrong, Barbra Jean. I'm very happy! I've loved everything he's gotten me, but…" Reba stopped talking, pausing to gather her thoughts. "He got me diamond earrings last night." At Barbra Jean's shocked expression she continued. "Yeah, I know." Barbra Jean took a deep breath, still unsure why Reba would be upset.

"Why aren't you ecstatic? I thought you always wanted a pair of diamond earrings?" Reba nodded her head, laying her cards on the table for Barbra Jean to compare to her own. After pausing to look over their cards, Reba pulled the cookies towards her while Barbra Jean picked the cards up to shuffle.

"I am happy. I couldn't believe he'd gotten them for me. I still can't really." Reba stopped, daydreaming for a moment. She shook it off when Barbra Jean asked what the problem was. She sighed, picking up her cards and looking at them. "Well, there's no way he'd get a diamond charm bracelet, diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, and an engagement ring. I was hoping that's where all these gifts would lead to, ya know?" Barbra Jean sighed, finally understanding why Reba was so upset.

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping so, too. We all were." Reba smiled glad to know the kids wanted it as much as she did. Barbra Jean perked up a bit, hope shining from her eyes. "Maybe he won't be cheap this one time? Maybe he did get all three?" Reba glared at her, already knowing it wouldn't happen. Brock had spent quite a bit of money on her Christmas gifts already, and she still didn't have a clue how much more he'd spent on the gifts to come. She sighed, mimicking Barbra Jean. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Reba."

The redhead shook her head, telling Barbra Jean not to worry. "It's okay. I still have all the other jewelry he's gotten me." Reba smiled, twirling the bracelet around her wrist. She stared at the Santa charm a little longer before tossing her cards onto the table. Barbra Jean had forgotten the game moments ago, and as she sat there thinking, Reba had to wonder what was on her mind.

"What if…Now, here me out on this…" Barbra Jean waited until Reba nodded her head to continue. "Maybe he wants to make sure you're ready for that step?" Reba leaned back in her chair, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite as she asked her to explain. "Well, maybe he's scared to rush things or to put pressure on your lovely relationship?" Reba rolled her eyes, moving back to the table.

"Oh, come on, Barbra Jean, I left gifts at his house for twelve days, and on that last day, slept with him! Not to mention he moved back in not too long after that." She relaxed, falling backwards in the chair again. "Let's face it. We haven't exactly taken it slow." Barbra Jean sighed as she watched Reba finish off her cookie and take a drink of coffee.

"Reba, marriage is a big step…much bigger than moving back in or sleeping together. You know that." Barbra Jean paused, making sure she had Reba's attention. "It's one huge promise made with a million little promises holding it together. Maybe he's waiting because he wants to be a hundred percent sure that you trust him again…and that you truly believe that he'll keep those promises no matter how big of how small." Reba stared at Barbra Jean for a moment before taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes.

"I hate when you make a good point. It leaves a horrible taste in my mouth." Reba stood up, putting the cookies back in the jar. Barbra Jean shook her head, grabbing her coffee cup.

"Oh, no, that's your coffee." Reba glared at Barbra Jean as Kyra and Danny walked into the room asking for their opinions.

Hours later, after everyone had gone home or settled in for the night, Reba and Brock sat on their bed, drinking wine and watching a movie. Reba took a deep breath, her mind going back to her conversation with Barbra Jean. "Hey, Brock…" He glanced at her, letting her know he was listening. "You do know that I trust you and that I know when you make a promise to me…that you mean it." Brock nodded his head, wondering why she was concerned. "Okay." She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Is everything okay?" Reba nodded her head, glancing at her left hand. Brock frowned when he saw her hand closing. He kissed her head, holding her tighter. "I love you, Reba." She returned his sentiment before passing her empty glass to him. He set it on the nightstand as he watched her roll on her side with her back facing him. Brock curled against her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey, I don't know what you're thinking or feeling right now, but whatever it is…I'll make it go away. I love you, Reba, and I promise that everything will be okay." He paused, taking a deep breath. "If you didn't like your gift today then I can call the company tomorrow and cancel your membership. I'll find something else for you. Do you want that horse from the carriage ride? I might be able to get him for you." Reba smiled, rolling onto her back to look at Brock. He leaned over her, concern written all over his face.

"You would do that for me?" He nodded his head, adding that he would do it in a heartbeat. "That's sweet, but I don't need the horse. The wine membership is fine, Brock. It was a great idea." He smiled weakly at her. "Don't worry, Brock. I'm just over thinking some stuff. I love you." He still wasn't convinced that she was okay, but he nodded his head anyway. Reba pulled him closer to her, kissing his lips tenderly. "What I was thinking about…it doesn't matter anymore. I don't need what I thought I did. If it happens…great. If it doesn't then I'd still be happy." Brock relaxed, lying next to her and pulling her closer to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Reba, but if you're happy…that's all I care about." She chuckled, wrapping her arm around his chest. She leaned forward, giving him a kiss before snuggling against him to finish the movie.


	22. Chapter 22: Day 8

Brock glanced at his wrist watch before switching his eyes to the bedroom window. "We're cutting it close, guys! She's never slept in this long." He returned his attention to the tree house being torn down and carried away. Van took a deep breath, picking up the ladder.

"It's okay, Mr. H. We'll get it done. Besides," He looked into the kitchen briefly before returning his eyes back to Brock. "Kyra promised to keep her distracted if we don't." Brock took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"Hey, what would you have done if she hadn't slept in this morning?" John asked as he returned from his truck. Van stopped, stating that it was a good question. Brock stopped drilling to answer, but jumped when Cheyenne and Barbra Jean entered the yard.

"Dang, Mr. H, calm down." Van shook his head before walking away with the tree house ladder. John chuckled as Brock rolled his eyes before handing him the drill and walking away from Cheyenne and Barbra Jean.

"Hey, did y'all get it? Were there any problems?" Cheyenne nodded her head before shaking it. She smiled when Brock relaxed, checking his watch and the window again. "Good, then we can get it set up. Uh, Cheyenne, would you mind checking on things in the house? Double check on your mother, too." Cheyenne nodded her head, quickly walking away.

"Brock, calm down. Even if she wakes up and catches us, she'll still love it. AND," She paused, chuckling briefly to herself. "If she does, then we can just ask her where to put everything. You won't have to worry if she likes how it all looks." Brock glared at her, not liking what she had to say. He shook his head, causing Barbra Jean to smile.

"I'd prefer to have it finished. If she wants to move things around then that's fine. I'll do it." Barbra Jean rolled her eyes, realizing he wasn't going to calm down until Reba was squealing with joy. She patted his shoulder as she passed him to help John finish the tree house. Brock left the back yard to start bringing in the patio furniture, and as Van passed him, Brock grabbed his arm, turning him around to help with the furniture.

An hour later, Reba took a deep breath as a few loud noises faintly registered with her ears. She tried to fall back to sleep as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, pulling the blankets higher up her body, but the noises had managed to capture her curiosity. She let out a deep breath as her eyes snapped opened, and when she realized what time it was, she sat up quickly. "Wow!" She mouthed as she stood up to stretch. She moved to her window, but before she could look outside, Cheyenne was opening the bedroom door.

"Oh, hey, Mom, you're awake." Reba nodded her head, leaving the window for her closet. Cheyenne entered her room, glancing at the closet before darting to the window. She waved at her father, shaking her head when he started running around the yard to finish off any last minute tasks. Her attention was stolen away by her mother, asking why they had let her sleep in so late. "Uh, well, we figured you could use it. Don't worry though. You didn't miss any family time." Reba shook her head, suddenly knowing her family was up to something.

"Well, that's good." Reba sat down at her vanity, grabbing a clippie to pull her hair back. Cheyenne sat down on her bed, watching her mother as she messed with her bangs. "What was all that noise a few minutes ago?" Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders, pretending not to have heard anything. Reba stared at her for a moment before smiling to herself. They were planning something, but she decided not to ruin their fun. "All right, guess I was dreaming then." Reba tossed the clippie back onto her vanity, turning to face Cheyenne. "I think I'm going to take a shower, wash away this slept-in grime." Cheyenne smiled as she nodded her head, waiting until she was in her bathroom before running downstairs and into the back yard.

"Dad!" He stopped what he was doing, looking up to see what she needed. "She's taking a shower. I don't think she has a clue what's going on." Brock smirked, knowing Reba was smarter than that. He nodded his head, letting his daughter enjoy pulling a fast one over on her mother. "This is just like that Halloween we pulled that prank on her!" She paused, squealing with excitement. "Only better because we don't have to worry about her fainting or having a heart attack this time!" Brock shook his head as Cheyenne darted away to talk to Van. He glanced at the window, knowing they had been mere seconds away from getting caught early. He returned to his task, helping everyone finish up as they waited for Reba to come downstairs.

Reba adjusted the clippie in her hair as she walked down the stairs. She stopped when she found the living room full of her family sitting still and quiet on the couch. She narrowed her eyes before making her presence known. Elizabeth and Henry were the first to move as they ran to her side. Reba held back her laughter as their costumes nearly swallowed them whole. She knelt down to listen to their excitement about their Christmas play later. "I can't wait to see it! Do you know your lines?" Both the children nodded their heads, each one saying the few lines they had. Reba smiled proudly before returning her attention to the other members of her family.

Brock flipped the page of the sports magazine in his lap, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at his children. He rested his head in his hand, using a finger to cover his smile at their awkward behavior. When Reba stepped next to the couch, his smile grew at the knowing look on her face. "Oh, hey, Reba, we didn't hear you come down." Barbra Jean started, looking at Cheyenne as she finished her part.

"Uh, yeah, Mom, how'd you sleep 'cause we weren't doing anything but sitting here." Reba raised an eyebrow, ignoring the blondes as her eyes landed on Brock. He shrugged his shoulders, tossing the magazine to the table.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what their problem is." Reba tilted her head, pursing her lips as a way to show him she knew he was lying. Brock continued to smirk at her, not willing to give up so easily. Reba shook her head at him, letting him do this his way for now. "Anyways, the kids wanted to go to lunch before the play." Reba nodded her head, checking the time. She still couldn't believe how late they'd let her sleep.

"Sounds good to me. I haven't eaten all day!" Brock rolled his eyes, standing up as the rest of the family raced out of the house. He stopped at Reba's side, trying to ignore the suspicious expression on her face. "What are you up to? It's not my birthday so you can't have anyone sing to me." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, let's go before Elizabeth and Henry blow up with impatience." She chuckled, walking next to him as they headed for the door. "I can't believe you slept in so late, Honey. Are you feeling okay?" Brock asked as he helped her into her jacket. Reba nodded her head, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess I was just tired from so many eventful days." He smiled back at her as he slipped on his own jacket. "But you know, it only means I won't sleep tonight." Brock froze suddenly realizing he might have a made a mistake in letting it get so late. He was already tired from having to work so quickly on the back yard, and she was only starting her day. He grinned weakly at her, ignoring her as she started chuckling at him. He followed her out of the house, wondering how late he would have to stay up with her.

Forty-five minutes later, the family scooted down a row of chairs to a section of empty seats where they could enjoy the play. As they sat down, Brock wrapped his arms around Reba's shoulders, smiling when she instinctively moved closer to him. "Are you ready for this?" He nodded his head, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep. "I'll wake you up during their parts." Reba winked at him before leaning forward to remind everyone to turn off their cell phones and to be on their best behavior. Brock chuckled, loving how she was a mother before anything else.

The lights shut off as Elizabeth and Henry's teachers walked out on stage. "Thank you all for coming this evening." One teacher started, slowly introducing the group of children waiting behind the curtain. "Now, since everyone is in place," The teacher chuckled as the second teacher checked through the middle of the curtain and nodded her head. "We would like to begin. Please, Narrator Johnny, let's tell the parents here our story." The lights flew across the stage to a little boy sitting in a chair with a big story book on his lap.

As he started to read, the curtains opened to show a stage full of small children ready to do their parts. Music started playing as Johnny finished his first lines, and he turned his head to watch his classmates sing the first song. The audience clapped as the song ended and a few of the students, including Henry, walked to the front of the stage. Reba glanced at Brock, smiling when she noticed he hadn't drifted off, yet. Brock watched as his son sang his solo, danced alongside his partners, and then stepped back into place. Again the audience clapped.

The play continued with only a few minor slip-ups from a couple eager children, and when Elizabeth and Henry walked to the front of the stage together, Reba had to elbow Brock. He jerked awake, glancing around him before letting his eyes focus on his son and granddaughter. Reba snapped a few photos before clapping as they rejoined their classmates. "Aren't they adorable?" She glanced at Brock, rolling her eyes when he was already back to sleep. Her attention shot to Van when he started clapping during a song, and she laughed softly when Cheyenne scolded him for falling asleep.

An hour and a half later the family was loudly entering Reba's house. She was the last one inside, having to guide Brock's body into the house. She wrapped her arm around his waist as she placed his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Honey. We're home. Let's go to bed." She started for the stairs, but was jerked back when his body didn't move. "Brock, we're home!" She yelled, nearly falling over when he shot to life and pulled her to him.

"What? Huh? How?" He glanced around the room, blinking a few times. Reba patted his stomach, regaining her balance. "Oh, I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't mean," He yawned the rest of his sentence, shaking his head as he tried to wake up a little.

"It's okay, Brock. I told Elizabeth and Henry you fell asleep waiting for them after the play." Brock frowned, realizing he'd missed most of it. At his disappointment, Reba smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry. Kyra recorded it so you can watch it later." Brock thanked her before pulling her closer to kiss the side of her head. "Well, do you feel up to ice cream and hot chocolate?" He furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of the combination. "It's what they wanted as their celebration snack. John ordered pizzas for the rest of us." Reba left his side, starting to walk towards the kitchen where the rest of the family had drifted off to in search of food. Brock followed her, wiping his face as he remembered why he was so tired.

"Oh, Reba," She stopped behind the couch, turning to look at him. "Uh, I was thinking that maybe we could suggest eating in the tree house?" Reba laughed shortly, reminding him that it was freezing outside. "I know, but Jake used to love eating in the tree house, and I feel bad that I fell asleep." Reba sighed, her shoulders dropping at his puppy dog eyes. He smiled widely when she nodded her head, and quickly followed her into the empty kitchen.

"Wait, where are the kids?" Brock smiled for a new reason when he saw them gathered around the patio table. They had his back, and even though he might have been asleep, they wouldn't have let his plans fall apart. They would have shown their mother her next gift for him. "Why are they outside?" Reba marched to the double doors, walking outside as Brock followed her.

"Surprise!" Cheyenne yelled when she saw her mother's shocked face. She giggled as she walked to her mother's side, surprised momentarily that her father was awake. "See what Daddy did for you while you were sleeping?" Reba slowly nodded her head, her eyes traveling over the new patio furniture, the new grill, the areas of the yard marked off by orange tape, and finally the pleased man next to her. "Yeah, and in the summer, he says we can start having parties!" Cheyenne clapped, excitement washing over her.

"No, Cheyenne, he said barbeques, not parties." Kyra corrected her sister, rolling her eyes when Cheyenne started arguing with her as she made her way back to the table. Reba took a deep breath as she stared at Brock. He winked at her, holding his arms out when she began trembling. She moved into his embrace, her eyes landing back on the tape spread out in her yard.

"What's the tape for, and why is it all over my yard?" She pulled away from Brock when she suddenly noticed the tree house was missing. "Wait a minute! Where's the tree house?" Brock chuckled as he followed her into the middle of the yard. She stopped when she noticed a small sign stuck in the ground. "Answer my questions!" Brock laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, do you remember when Van asked if they could have the tree house for their yard since the kids hardly use it here?" Reba nodded her head, waiting for him to continue. "I told Van he could have it, but I wanted to wait until today for him to take it. I, uh, decided it was time we got a pool." Reba's eyes widened and when she looked back at the marked off area, she smiled. "I'll start putting it together when it gets a little warmer. John already offered to help, too. We should have this place fixed up completely by late spring, early summer." He smiled, pointing to a smaller area of tape. "Over there we're going to put a net up for badminton or volley ball, and then horse shoes in the corner over there."

Reba's smile grew as she listened to his plans, knowing she'd wanted to fix it up like this for years. She took a deep breath as she stepped over the tape to read the sign. "Day eight. I'm supposed to write some lovey dovey crap on here but I'm too lazy so love Van. There." Brock quickly walked to her side, scoffing at the sign. Reba chuckled, biting her lips when he turned his look on her.

"It's not funny! That's not what I told him to put." Reba shrugged her shoulders, telling him it's what he gets for not doing it himself. Brock sighed, shaking his head. "I guess you're right. I know better than to have Van do it. I should have asked Barbra Jean." Reba shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's okay, Brock. I still love it. I can't wait for spring so Barbra Jean and I can sit at the table drinking tea while watching you and John work." She chuckled in the back of her throat as she joked with him before giving him a kiss. "Thank you. It's perfect. It really is." He smiled, kissing her again before they joined their family at the table to enjoy hot chocolate, ice cream, and pizza.


	23. Chapter 23: Day 9

Brock's eyes fluttered opened as sunlight floated into the bedroom. He sighed, rolling over to find the bed empty. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why Reba wasn't in bed with him. When he heard the familiar slit of scissors cutting wrapping paper, he sat up to find her wrapping presents on the floor at the end of the bed. He released a half smile when he noticed the pair of ear buds tucked securely in her ears. He chuckled when she began dancing to the music, pausing in wrapping the shoe box. Brock moved to his stomach, stretching out until he was looking over the end of the bed. He gently tapped her shoulder, laughing when she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled as she placed a hand over her heart. Brock bit his lips as she yanked out the ear buds. "Have you seriously lost all of your common sense?" He shook his head, a smile growing on his lips. Reba shook her head, turning back around to finish wrapping Jake's present.

"No, I just wanted to tell you how wonderful of a dancer you are." Reba shook her head, rolling her eyes at him. Brock continued to smile as he reached his hands out to massage her shoulders. Reba leaned back, giving him better access to her body. Brock moved to the chest between them, letting her scoot between his legs as he continued to massage her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. I almost lost my mind waiting for you so I could leave the bed." She closed her eyes, rotating her neck as his hands worked out any knots and kinks.

"Honey, you're out of the bed now." Reba sighed, taking a brief moment to glance at him. Brock gave her a half-smile at the expression on her face.

"I know that! I finally gave up, and decided to wrap some presents." Brock chuckled, wondering why she hadn't tried waking him up first. Reba groaned when his fingers ran across a sensitive area, and he added a little pressure to work away the tension. "Anyways, we have the day together. Kyra is at Barbra Jean's house, and Jake is with Van. I think he wanted to get us some presents or something. I'm not for sure. He and Van both had mouths full of cookies." Brock laughed, pausing in rubbing her shoulders when she pulled away to look at him. "So, what do you want to do today?" She smiled at him, knowing they hadn't had an entire day alone in quite a while.

Brock took a moment to think, wanting to make the day perfect. "Well, we could go ice skating again if you want, or we could go to the mall to see what the boys get us." Reba chuckled, liking his ideas. Brock took a deep breath, smiling at Reba as she stared at him. "Actually, I think I just want to stay home. We could bake cookies and watch movies. Maybe finish wrapping the presents. Anything really as long as we're doing it together." Reba's smile grew as she nodded her head, moving to her knees to give him a kiss.

"I love that idea, but what do you want to do first?" Brock placed a finger to his chin, pretending to think. Reba giggled at him, shaking her head when he suggested a shower. "I should have known." Brock nodded his head, agreeing with her before kissing her passionately. He stood up, walking to the bathroom doorway.

"If you want more…you know where I'll be." He winked at her before disappearing into the bathroom. Reba let out a deep breath before following him. Brock laughed shortly when he saw her leaning against the door frame. "I knew you couldn't resist this." Reba shook her head, pretending like she was walking away. "Wait, wait, wait!" Brock stopped her, smiling as he continued. "Why don't you come over here…you know, and show me just how lucky I am that you can't resist?" He winked at her, bending over to turn on the water. Reba laughed when he shook his butt before looking over his shoulder at her. She pushed away from the door frame, growling in the back of her throat as she slowly made her way towards him.

"You have no idea what you've done now." She reached for the hem of her shirt, a sinister smirk etching across her face. "I'll show you how hard it is to resist." She pulled her shirt over her head, and when Brock reached for her, she took a step back, shaking her head at him. "Not yet, Mister. Now, get necked and join me." Brock quickly did as she said, watching as she disappeared behind the shower curtain. As he climbed into the shower, he nearly tripped as he kicked his sweat pants off his foot.

Hours later, Brock and Reba curled together in their bed, sharing slight touches and tender kisses. "Wow." Reba chuckled, winking when he glanced at her. "I didn't know it was so hard to be you." She rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. "How do you do it all day every day? You know…not attacking me every time I'm around?" Reba smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just don't know, Romeo." He chuckled, pulling her closer. Reba wrapped her arm tighter around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I know I can't handle it. You are too much for me to resist, Babe." She smiled, sighing in content. "Why do you think I always have to be touching you or leaving my mark or talking to you?" Reba sat up, staring at him. Brock nodded his head, his hand reaching for hers. "I love you, Reba, and no matter how hard I try, I can't help but want you all the time." She laughed, rolling her eyes as she climbed out of bed. Brock watched her, taking a deep breath when she winked at him as she slipped into her robe.

"I know, Brock." She smirked before walking to their closet. "Did you honestly think I was so clueless to what I do to you?" Brock sat up, his legs falling over the side of the bed. Reba smiled at his confused curiosity. "Oh, Honey, I do those things on purpose!" She paused, standing in the doorway of her closet. "You know like stretching when I get out of bed or staring at you over my coffee cup or," She took a moment to think, grinning mischievously. "When I wear a low cut shirt and accidently drop something right in front of you so I have to bend over to pick it up." Brock narrowed his eyes at her before standing up and walking to her side to place his hands on her hips.

"Now, wait a minute…you aren't as sneaky as you think. That last one I know you do on purpose." Reba laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "But I love when you do it so, if I have to pretend like I don't know for you to keep doing it then I will." He squeezed her hips before entering the closet to find something comfortable to wear.

Minutes later, they were bickering over a bowl of cookie dough. "No, Brock, you're making the balls too big! They're going to end up as one giant cookie." Reba tried to grab the cookie dough off the tray to make them smaller, but Brock was pushing her out of the way as he blocked her path.

"Will you let me do this? Maybe I want one big cookie." Reba groaned, taking her chance to grab the bowl and run. Brock stopped what he was doing, his arms falling to his sides as he stared at her from across the room. "Really? That was real mature, Reba." She shrugged her shoulders, keeping the bowl at her side.

"I don't care. If you want this back then make the cookies smaller." They were quiet for a moment, each one stubbornly standing their ground. Brock sighed, folding his arms in front of his chest. Reba adjusted her legs, ready to run if he made one move towards her.

"I can't stay here all day." Reba nodded her head, saying she could too. A minute passed before Brock dropped his arms to his sides and stepped closer to the counter. He picked up a ball, pinching off a small piece. Reba relaxed, watching him carefully. Brock set one of the pieces on the tray before rolling the other one between his hands. Reba smiled at her victory before walking back to the island, and as she set the bowl on the counter in front of her, she missed the smirk spreading across Brock's face. He waited until she looked up before reaching across the island and smearing the cookie dough on her face. "Did you really think I gave up?" Knowing he had started a war, Brock chuckled, preparing for her reaction.

Reba chuckled deep in her chest, licking her lips as she nodded her head. "Okay, I see." She locked her eyes on his, slowly walking around the counter. Brock continued to smile as he matched her pace while walking backwards to keep the distance between them. "What's the matter, Brock? Are you scared?" He shook his head, taking his eyes off of her for only a second as he checked the area behind him. Reba jumped at her chance, turning on the water and grabbing the spray gun, and as Brock turned his head back around, she soaked his chest and face. Reba dropped the gun, racing back around the counter when Brock began chasing her.

He followed her out of the kitchen and around the couch a few times before trapping her in the dining room with nowhere to go. "What's the matter, Reba? Do you realize you're done for?" She laughed, staying alert to his movement. They walked the length of the table back and forth, taking the moment to catch their breath.

"No, I was just thinking about how you said you couldn't keep your hands off of me…but yet, there you are…and here I am." Reba opened her eyes wide, blinking a few times. Brock tilted his head, closing his mouth tightly at her. She knew he couldn't resist her big blue eyes. Reba smirked, knowing exactly what effects she had on him.

"Oh, trust me, when I do get my hands on you, you're in trouble." Reba oohed sarcastically at his remark, pretending to tremble in fear. "Yeah, keep it up, Reba. We'll see who's laughing later." Brock took off, running half way around the table before using his skills from football to change direction quickly. Reba screamed when his arms nearly wrapped around her. She darted to the stairs, knowing Brock was on her heels. Brock took a deep breath, pushing a little faster as he finally grabbed Reba. She braced herself as she fell towards the stairs, and started laughing once he rolled her over, hovering above her body.

"So, am I in trouble now?" Reba placed a sinister smirk across her face, letting her fingers trail up and down his wet chest. Brock smirked back at her, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Oh, you bet." He quickly scooped her up as she stood to his feet, and he fought her flinging limbs as he carried her into the kitchen. He set her on the counter, holding her hostage with his body. Reba begged him not to do it when she saw the spray gun in his hand. "I'm sorry. I can't hear you." After making sure her hands were securely out of the way, he pressed the trigger, showering Reba with cold water. He continued until she broke her hands free, turning the gun against him.

Brock pushed his body forward, forcing Reba to fall backwards on to the counter. He leaned over her, regaining control of the gun. Reba screamed between laughter when water began hitting her again. She tried to fight him, but it was useless with the position she was in at the moment. She tried moving her legs and hips, but Brock was quick to counteract her every move. Reba thanked the Lord when the house phone started ringing, forcing their game to end. "Brock, Honey, we have to get the phone. It could be important." Brock let his finger off the trigger as he moved away from Reba. She turned the water off as she sat up, trying to catch her breath through her last fits of giggles.

Brock moved to the phone, answering it as he watched Reba use the dish cloth to dry her face. She tossed it to him when she was done, listening as he talked to the person on the other end. "No, Van, we were having a water fight." He rolled his eyes, causing Reba to giggle some more. "Okay, yeah, all right, VAN!" Reba shook her head before jumping to her feet to clean the mess they'd made. "Bye, Van. I have someone to take care of." He hung up the phone chuckling at the discomfort he'd brought Van. "Jake's staying the night with Van and Cheyenne." Reba nodded her head, returning to making cookies. Brock watched her for a minute before shaking his head. "You're making them too small, Reba."

She let her hands drop to the counter as she turned her head to glare at him. "Do not start that again!" He glared back at her, reaching for the bowl and making a bigger ball of cookie dough. She raised an eyebrow as he placed it on the tray. "You're such a butt!" He chuckled at her narrowed eyes, carefully pulling her closer to him.

"Why don't we change and then watch a movie? It's obvious baking cookies is dangerous." She snorted at his comment, nodding her head in agreement. She kissed him before walking past him to leave the kitchen as she took off her sweater. Brock smiled when he saw her tank top, still feeling feisty from their previous game. "You know, you might want to take a shower," Reba stopped, asking him why. "You're suddenly very dirty." He moved quickly, grabbing a handful of cookie dough and rubbing it on her chest, neck, and arms. Reba scoffed, frozen in shock.

Brock tried to hide his laughter, but he couldn't hold it in when she turned away from him, walking out of the room with her arms held out to her sides. "You're in trouble now. I'll get you back. It might not be today…or tonight…or tomorrow…but I will get you back. Oh, and it will be painful!" Reba yelled over her shoulder as she left the kitchen. Brock began cleaning their mess as he waited for her to start the shower. If he timed everything at the right moment, he could surprise her once again.

Ten minutes later, Brock was sneaking into the bathroom, trying miserably not to get distracted by the women he knew was standing naked on the other side of the shower curtain. He flinched when the bag in his hand crinkled against the side of the counter as he tiptoed past it. He paused, hoping Reba hadn't heard it, and when she continued to take her shower, he began moving. He smiled as he traded the bag for the pile of pajamas. He glanced over his shoulder at the shower curtain, wishing he could yank it open and join her. He shook his head, quickly leaving the bathroom before he got himself in even bigger trouble.

As he waited for Reba to come out of the bathroom, he set up the poker table in the corner of the room, turned the lights down low, and even put on a little music for background noise. He sat down in his chair, shuffling the cards. When the water shut off, his excitement and impatience grew stronger.

Reba took a deep breath as she stepped out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her body. She walked to her sink, her eyes slowly registering the large black and pink bag. She stopped, glancing around the room before flipping open the card attached to the strap. "How about a game of strip poker, Beautiful? I do believe I'm winning. Day Nine." Reba smirked as she let go of the card and peeked inside the bag. When she pulled out a lacey black lingerie set, an idea shot to the forefront of her mind, and she knew payback would never be this sweet again. She looked over her shoulder to the hamper in the corner of the room.

Brock took a deep breath as the bathroom door flew opened, but frowned when he didn't see Reba. He knew she had taken the time to doll herself up because he'd heard the blow dryer and several cabinet doors close. "Reba, Honey?" Suddenly one long slender leg appeared, sending a smile flying across Brock's face. Slowly her other leg joined its partner, and he leaned back in his chair to enjoy the show. Before he knew it, her legs were gone. He waited a moment, but when nothing happened he called out her name.

"Yes?" Her voice was low and sultry, sending shivers down his spine. Reba smirked as she sat on the counter, and leaned forward to look around the door frame at him. "Oh, you want me to come out there, don't you?" He nodded his head, stating he had the table set up for a few games. She nodded her head, acting like he had told her new information. She sat straight again, laughing quietly to herself. "All right, here I come. Are you ready?"

Brock swallowed, not wanting to wait another second to see her. "Babe, I've been ready for three weeks now." He fidgeted in his chair when he heard her feet slap onto the tile of the bathroom floor, and when her body came into view, disappointment washed over him. "What? Why do you have my clothes on, and aren't those dirty?" Reba smiled, glancing down at her body. She was dressed loosely in a pair of his boxers and t-shirt.

"Well, I didn't think it was fair that you were fully dressed and all I had was…Well, you know." She sauntered over to the table, showing as much of her legs as she could. Brock watched her, his eyes traveling up and down her legs with each step. She sat down, leaning onto the table. Brock swallowed, unsure if he could make it through a single game of poker. Reba smirked, falling slowly back into her chair. "Come on, big boy, deal the cards. I'm starting to get bored, and well, a little tired." She yawned before stretching her arms over her head. Cards flew in different directions from Brock's hands when he noticed the lingerie peeking from under his shirt.

Reba held back her amusement when he quickly gathered the cards to start their first game, and as the cards and chips were tossed across the table, one by one articles of clothing floated to the floor. Reba took a deep breath as Brock laid down a winning hand, the last one he needed to win the last of her clothing. When she stood up to take it off, he jumped to his feet, moving to her side and stopping her. "Let me do it. I won; I should get the satisfaction." Reba smiled, dropping her arms to her side and letting Brock take full advantage of his winning prize.


	24. Chapter 24: Day 10

Reba groaned as she slowly rolled her eyes, her body curling together from the cold air around her. Brock smiled as he watched her, waiting for her eyes to open. She sighed, running a hand over her face. "Good morning, Sexy." He smirked when her eyes snapped opened and her hands shot out for the blanket. She covered her chest, calming down when she recognized Brock.

"What happened to calling me beautiful? I mean, I'll take sexy, too, but I was getting used to you calling me beautiful." He chuckled, letting his eyes travel her body as she sat up and slipped on his shirt.

"That's exactly why I decided to change it. I don't want you to quit blushing when I comment on your looks. I don't want to ever let you get so comfortable with what I say that it loses all meaning." He paused, smiling when she climbed back on the bed and gave him a kiss. "Well, that and after yesterday and last night sexy is the only word I can think." Reba chuckled, shaking her head before reaching for her ringing cell phone.

"What, Van?" She rolled her eyes, pushing away from Brock and scooting off the bed. He watched as she walked around the bed, heading towards the bathroom. "Yes, I'm awake. I'll be there today." She disappeared into the bathroom, but her voice could still be heard. "If you keep this up, Van, I'll tell you all about my night…with Brock and what he thinks about my body." Brock chuckled when he heard her laughing. She peeked back into the bedroom with a smirk on her face. "Gets him every time. Are you making breakfast?" Brock tossed his legs over the side of the bed, asking if she wanted him to make something. "Yes, please."

He smiled, nodding his head as he walked to her side. He caressed her cheek before giving her a slow, tender kiss. "See you in a few." He strolled out of the bedroom, walking downstairs to make her favorite breakfast.

Reba glared as she marched into her office, and when her eyes locked on Van, her pace picked up, anger rushing through her body. As she reached him, her hands slammed down on his desk, forcing him to jump. "QUIT CALLING ME! I'M HERE!" Van slowly hung up his phone, laughing nervously at her. She glared a moment longer before stomping to her desk.

"Uh, you're late." Van stated, turning his chair to look at her. "How do you expect to keep our good reputation going if you're never here?" Reba took a deep breath trying to remind her self how worried he was about supporting his family when the new baby arrived. Van shook his head, sighing as he turned back around to his desk. "Now, we had ten messages this morning, and it's going to take both of us to get everything done." Van jumped slightly when she shot out of her chair and walked away from him. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? AT THIS RATE WE'LL NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE!" Van yelled after her, groaning when his desk phone started ringing.

Reba walked into the break room, heading straight for the coffee pot. She sighed as she waited for a fresh pot to finish brewing. "Oh, Reba," She turned around, frowning when she saw Casey standing behind her. "Thank you for doing that favor for me today." Her eyebrows furrowed, and when he noticed her confusion, Casey explained. "I asked Van earlier if y'all could handle an open house for me today because my wife needs me to pick her family up from the airport at that time." Reba sighed, closing her eyes before nodding her head.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine, Casey. He hadn't mentioned it, yet." Casey relaxed, moving to the coffee mugs. He handed one to her, thanking her again. "Count it as your Christmas gift." Reba winked at him before pouring a cup of coffee and walking out of the room. She glanced at her watch, knowing she and Van already had two open houses of their own planned.

"So, Van, do you mind telling me how you plan on doing three open houses today?" Reba sat down at her desk, her nerves already on edge. Van tossed his arms out to his side, scoffing at her.

"That's what I've been telling you!" Van handed her three folders before looking to the planner on his desk. "I've managed to time our day out to the very last minute so; you've got two minutes to drink your coffee before we have to leave for our first showing." Reba shook her head, flipping through the folders to refresh her knowledge of the houses. "What are you doing? Drink!" Reba glared at Van, but it went unnoticed as he picked up his phone, beginning to dial a number. "Oh, and we have to meet the Smith's at their new house. They want to look at it one more time before buying." Reba sighed, quickly finding the mindset she'd need to make it through the day.

Brock rushed to his desk when his phone started ringing, falling into his chair as he answered it. "Dr. Hart, how may I help you?" He relaxed when Reba's voice filled his ears. He had been busy all morning, and had felt bad for not being able to talk to her the last few times she'd called him. "Hey, Honey, I'm sorry I haven't gotten to talk to you today."

"_Oh, that's fine. I've been swamped today, too. Van is about to drive me out of my mind! I'm having to call you from the bathroom right now." _Brock smiled, knowing her day was becoming more and more stressful. She'd sent him several texts messages begging him to kidnap her. _"He has literally time even my bathroom breaks…which reminds me…we only have a few minutes. He's not afraid to come in here and get me." _Brock laughed, taking a deep breath as she continued to talk. He looked to his side where her next gift was hidden in his closet. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and with her day going like it was, it would be the perfect thing to get her.

"_Ms. H, what are you doing? Do you want to ruin everything?" "Shut up, Van! You are really pushing my buttons today, and it is too close to Christmas for me to kill you!" _Brock grinned as he listened to Van and Reba argue some more, wondering what their coworkers were thinking. _"Well, if you kill me then have fun doing all this work by yourself!" "Ugh, you're so annoying! It's your fault we have so much to do in the first place!" "How dare you try to put this on me! You're the one playing hooky every five minutes!" _Brock shook his head, glancing at his door when Lena walked inside as she knocked.

"Reba, Honey, I have to go, okay? Try not to kill the love of Cheyenne's life. She needs him." He held his phone away from his ear when she started yelling at him before hanging up on him. He chuckled, placing his phone back where it belonged. "I don't know if those two should be working together anymore." Lena chuckled, shaking her head as she told him that his next patient was ready. Brock took a deep breath, standing up and following her out of the room.

Reba rolled her eyes as she followed Van back to their desk. As he continued to lecture her, she stuck her tongue out at him before slouching in her chair. Van turned to look at her, finishing his rant. "Keep it up, Van. You won't get any presents this year." He stopped talking, staring at her for a moment. Reba held her best poker face, folding her arms in front of her chest. "I know you're stressed, Van, because of the baby and the holidays, but chill out. You'll be okay. We'll be okay. I can't work with you breathing down my neck like this." He took a deep breath, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry. You're right." Reba nodded her head before turning to her desk and picking up the folder for their next open house.

"All right, we need to get a few more flyers printed off, and then we can go. If you do that then I'll stop on the way and get us a small lunch." Van nodded his head, grabbing a flyer and heading towards the copier. Reba took a deep breath, reading over a few facts before grabbing her purse and leaving the office.

Several hours later, Reba took a deep breath as she stood in the last house they had to show for the day. She walked around the living room, practicing what she was going to say. When she heard Van greeting their clients, she returned to the table with cookies, smiling when they walked into the house. She and Van quickly walked through their presentation, taking turns as they switched rooms.

"Let's hope they make their minds up quickly." Reba whispered as they waited by the front door. "I'm ready to get home." Van sighed, nodding his head. "Thank you for not challenging me this time. Trying to sell a house together when we're fighting is a headache." They smiled as a couple slipped past them out of the house.

"I know. Maybe we should take all of tomorrow off instead of leaving early." Reba thought about it for a moment, annoyed that he suddenly had a change of heart.

"Really? After throwing a major hissy fit all day about needing to work…you want to take tomorrow off?" Van nodded his head, grabbing a cookie as another couple left the house. Reba took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You really know how to drive me crazy." Reba shook her head as she walked away from Van, needing to put some space between them. She walked into the kitchen where two children were running around the island while their parents looked at the cabinets and counter space. Reba smiled at the family, asking if they had any questions. The parents shook their heads before leaving the room. The children continued to race, and Reba smiled as they laughed. She walked past them, stepping into the back yard.

She took a deep breath as she allowed her body to relax for the first time since she left her bed. She jumped slightly when she felt something small slam into her back. She turned around, her eyes widening when she saw a little boy with water balloons. Suddenly, the spot on her back felt wet, and she knew he had hit her with a balloon. She looked around for his parents, and as she did, he tossed another one her way, hitting her chest. Reba scoffed before storming towards the house. She stopped when she saw Van in the kitchen, talking with a couple. She smiled, closing her jacket in hopes of hiding the wet spot on her white shirt. "Ms. H, you okay?" Van asked as the couple left the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah," She stopped when another water balloon crashed in her back. Van's eyes widened and he took a step closer to her. He could see her patience running low and her temper rising quickly. He jumped when the neighborhood children ran into the house throwing water balloons at them. At that moment, he no longer cared what happened when Reba lost it completely, and he didn't have to wait long before she was yelling at the top of her lungs. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! If you don't think I'll snatch you up then you are wrong!" She took off for a child, but Van quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to fight her way free, but he was stronger than her.

"Ms. H, we're at work, and these are not your children." He talked softly glad that none of their clients had been in the room. She calmed down, wiping her face. "They're kids from the neighborhood. I seriously just got off the phone with the Wilburn's. Apparently, Paul's friends planned to sabotage us. They didn't want the house to be sold because they think Paul might get to come back." Reba sighed, shaking her head.

"And you didn't think to tell me that!" Reba looked around the kitchen, hoping to catch one of the children. Van frowned praying the children had all ran away.

"I was on my way when that couple stopped me. They want to buy the house." Reba took a deep breath, calming down at his words, and regained her professional attitude shortly afterwards. "All right, now that you're somewhat not angry, let's close this deal so we can go home." She nodded her head, following him into the living room where the couple was waiting for them. Van quickly took the lead, not letting Reba have the chance to talk. He could see the storm still thundering in her eyes.

Brock glanced around the bathroom, smiling at his work. He rushed into the bedroom, his smile growing as he realized everything looked perfect. He jumped when he heard Reba's voice calling out his name, and quickly turned on the candles, loving that he'd gotten his money's worth when he bought the fake candles. As Reba's voice got louder, he turned off the lights and moved to his spot. "Brock, Honey, where are you?" She opened the bedroom door, trembling as she stepped inside. Her hand froze by the light switch as her eyes took in the sight before her.

"Why are you wet?" Brock's concern brought her back to reality, and she moved her eyes to his. "Oh, Reba, we need to get you out of these clothes before get sick." Reba smiled at him realizing he had planned something special for her.

"What is this, Brock?" She asked as she let him peel the wet blazer from her body. He stopped in front of her with a smile stretched across his face.

"Well, I know you had a stressful day, and with what your next gift is, I figured this would be a great way to give it to you. I thought we could start with a hot bubble bath, then a meal of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries, and then if you're up to it, a full body massage." Reba smiled, amazed at how much effort Brock had out into her gifts. She nodded her head, walking with him to the bathroom. "So, why are you wet?" Brock asked again, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Reba let out a deep breath as she took her shirt off, tossing it to the hamper. "We were attacked by neighborhood kids wanting their friend back for Christmas. They threw water balloons at us." Brock frowned as he helped her into the bathtub. She was going to say more when her eyes landed on the basket sitting on the counter. "Wait, what is that?" She pointed past Brock, and when he winked at her, she smiled.

"It's your next gift. I got all of your favorite bath stuff." He brought it to her, setting down on the toilet. He pointed out the different bottles and tools. "I even put in massage oils, but I consider that to be a gift for both of us." He smirked, gaining a small laugh from Reba. He could see the bath working away the tension in her shoulders, and he moved the basket back to the counter. He turned on her music before setting a towel on the toilet for her to grab when she was ready to get out of the bathtub.

"Where are you going?" She sat up, staring at him. Brock stopped at the doorway, turning around to look at her.

"I was going to the bedroom. I thought you'd want to enjoy some time alone." Reba shook her head, asking him to join her. Brock quickly stripped of his clothes, slipping into the bathtub behind her. Reba took a deep breath as she leaned against his chest.

"Now, this is how I want to relax. Talk to me…about anything but our days today." He chuckled, kissing the side of her head.

"All right." Brock paused, gaining his thoughts. "Well, I was thinking earlier of our first Christmas together." Reba sat up, turning slightly to look at him. He smiled, beginning to massage her shoulders. "Do you remember how the stocking would stay on the wall, and we barely had any ornaments on our tree?" She smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I burnt dinner, too. It was your fault, remember?" Brock smirked, leaning closer to her. Reba blushed when he whispered in her ear. "Yep, that's why!" Brock laughed, letting her rest against his chest again. They continued to reminisce about past Christmases until the water started to chill. Slowly they drifted into the bedroom where they shared a box of chocolate covered strawberries and each drank two glasses of champagne.

"Thank you for this, Brock. I really needed it after today. Between Van, all that work, and then those hoodlums with the water balloons, I wouldn't have gotten much sleep tonight." He smiled, finishing the strawberry in his mouth. Reba took a sip of champagne, closing her eyes as she leaned her head on her hand.

"Well, it's not over, yet. You still have a massage awaiting you…unless you don't want it." Reba sat up straight, finishing the champagne in her glass and saying that she wanted it. Brock laughed softly before guiding her to the bed. "Do you want to use any lotion or oils?" Reba nodded her head, telling him to pick. Brock stepped into the bathroom, and quickly returned to her when he had the lotion he wanted. "I decided to use lotion this time. We can save the oils for special occasions." Reba shook her head as she smiled at him. Brock joined her on the bed, rubbing a small amount of lotion on his hands as she slipped off her robe. "Have I told you how sexy you are?" Reba glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling his favorite smile.

"Not since this morning." Brock moved closer to her, starting at the bottom of her back as he leaned into her. He whispered softly into her ear, and smiled when her body completely relaxed into his touch. Brock continued to massage her body until she was soundly asleep; he gently covered her with the comforter before sliding into the bed next to her.


	25. Chapter 25: Day 11

Reba quietly giggled as she lied on top of Brock, running a finger gently down his nose as he slept. She held her breath when he crinkled his nose and let out an annoyed sigh. "Honey, it's not nice," He quickly snapped into motion, rolling over and trapping her underneath him as he tickled her sides. "To tease someone while they're sleeping." Reba laughed as she tried to push him away, but between his strength and her laughter she was barely even touching him. Brock laughed, stopping before he caused her to suffocate. "Good morning, Angel. How'd you sleep?" Reba took a deep breath, resting her hands on his shoulders as he hovered above her.

"Very well. Thank you." He smiled, enjoying how well-rested she appeared. "I'm starving now though." Brock chuckled as he playfully rolled his eyes before moving away from her. "I'm guessing my subtle hint was taken." She chuckled for a moment, following him as he climbed out of bed.

"Oh, you think I'm getting up for you?" Brock glanced at her, pretending to think it over. Reba smiled at him, making her eyes bigger as she stuck out her bottom lip. "You keep doing that and we won't be having breakfast for a while." He smirked when she quickly relaxed her face, gently pushing him away from the bed and towards the bedroom door.

"Seriously, Brock, I'm about to die of hunger." Reba stopped pushing when they reached the door, waiting until he turned to look at her. "And there will be no more of that if you don't feed me now." He kept his face straight, letting a moment of silence pass between them.

"Have I spoiled you that badly, so much so that you've forgotten how to cook?" Reba glared at him, shaking her head before trying to slip past him. Brock held her in place between his body and the door frame. "I'm kidding, Honey. Of course I'll make you breakfast." He kissed her gently, winking at her before heading for the kitchen. Reba sighed, shaking her head at him before running after him. When she caught up to him, she jumped on his back, squealing when he caught her. "Now, you've forgotten how to walk?"

"Yep! I figured if you were spoiling me, I might as well take full advantage of it. Now, let's go before I start eating you!" She acted like she was eating his neck for a moment before laughing as she rested her head on her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Aw, come on, guys! I don't need to see that!" Jake covered his eyes, mumbling under his breath. Brock spun around so he and Reba could look at Jake.

"Whoa! When did you get here?" Brock asked as he let go of Reba's legs so she could stand on her own. Reba slipped around him, easing under his arm as she stood next to him.

"Ugh, like seven thirty last night. Don't worry though. Kyra made us dinner." Reba bit her bottom lip, realizing she'd hadn't thought once about her kids last night. Brock squeezed her, letting her know he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Bud, but you're mother had a horrible day so I treated her to a personal spa day." He smiled, kissing the side of Reba's head. "I'm making breakfast though. Would a big breakfast make up for last night?" Jake was about to answer, but Reba beat him to it.

"YES! YES IT WOULD!" Jake jumped slightly when she glared at him. "Wouldn't it, Jake?" He quickly nodded his head, telling her chill out before leaving the hall way for the bathroom. Reba took a deep breath and blushed when she saw Brock staring at her.

"We do need to feed you and soon, too." Reba nodded her head with wide eyes, saying she'd warned him. He laughed, shaking his head. "Well, come on then, I love my children and don't want to lose any of them." Reba scoffed, narrowing her eyes when he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, that's it. I'm eating you first!" Brock took off running, barely staying out of her reach as she chased him into the kitchen where the scent of fresh coffee and the sound of Kyra's guitar awaited them.

Brock turned quickly when he reached the counter, catching Reba as she crashed into him. "I'm here first so I get the first cup of coffee." He could see her competitive nature kicking in, and kept an eye out for any flying limbs.

"But coffee might keep me from eating you while you cook…" She reached for a coffee cup, but her attention was captured by Brock's knees bending as he feigned falling asleep.

"Oh, no, suddenly, I'm too tired to cook. I think I need to go back to bed." He closed his eyes, beginning to snore as he leaned against the counter. Reba glared at him, folding her arms across her chest. Kyra shook her head at her parents, setting her guitar against the wall next to her.

"You both could have had a cup already if you weren't arguing." She stood up with a cup in her hand, holding it out for them to see. "Besides, I was the first one to get coffee." With that being said, she walked out of the kitchen. Reba chuckled at her as she watched her leave before turning around to finish her dispute with Brock. She was startled when a coffee cup was waiting in front of her face. She smiled, thanking him softly as she took the mug from him.

"Little did she know…you've already had a cup." Reba scoffed, asking how he knew. Brock swallowed his sip of coffee, setting his mug on the counter next to the sink. "I could taste it when I kissed you." She grinned behind her cup, choosing not to respond. Brock smirked, loving when she stared over her cup at him. "Now, do you want to help me with breakfast or watch me, waiting for sample bites?"

Reba glanced around the kitchen, weighing her options. "I might as well help. I'll get bored if I don't." Brock laughed, knowing she had a good point. They moved about the kitchen, skillfully avoiding each other as one breakfast item after another was completed.

After breakfast, Reba stepped outside, watching as Brock pulled into the driveway. She let out a deep breath as she rubbed her hands together. She called out for Brock, wondering why he wasn't coming to the house. She started walking towards him, but stopped when he waved at her before moving further away. She narrowed her eyes, folding her arms in front of her. She could tell he was talking on the phone, and sat down on the porch bench to wait.

Brock took a deep breath, answering his phone as he moved to the back of his truck. "Hey, Bradley, thanks for returning my call. I was wondering if you have a minute to talk." He smiled glancing over his shoulder to make sure Reba was still on the porch. "Great! I was wondering if your dad's drive-in was playing anything tonight. I wanted to take Reba."

"_Oh, no, I'm sorry, Brock. He closed it tonight, tomorrow, and the day after. I hope Reba wasn't looking forward to it." _Brock let out a deep breath, beginning to pace. _"Wait, he's trying to tell me something." _Brock perked up, impatiently waiting for his friend to get back to him. _"Do you remember how much my dad loves Reba?" _ Brock chuckled, answering the question. _"Well, he told me to let y'all have the keys to the place, and to set up any movie that y'all want…Yes, Dad, I'll tell him. Also, he says Merry Christmas." _

"Well, the same to him, and thank him for letting us use it. Reba will be extremely happy." Brock glanced back at Reba, knowing he didn't have a lot of time left before her curiosity got the best of her. "Uh, Bradley, can I ask a favor? I really want to surprise Reba." He moved to his back seat, grabbing the grocery bag. He finished his phone call before heading towards Reba.

Reba stood up as she waited for Brock, glancing next to her briefly when Barbra Jean stepped out on the porch. "What is he doing?" Barbra Jean glanced at Reba who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He just got back from getting the milk, butter, and chocolate. I guess he got an important phone call or something." Brock smiled as he joined the ladies on the porch. "Is everything okay?" Brock nodded his head, leading the way into the house.

"Yeah, I was talking to a friend from college. You remember Bradley and Stacey?" She nodded her head, taking the bag from his hand. "Well, he called me wanting to hang out soon. I figured we could go out to lunch with them sometime next week."

"Yeah, that'll be great. I'm going to bake another batch of cookies for the kids. Do you want some?" Brock nodded his head, waiting until she was out of the room before motioning to his daughters. They quickly walked upstairs, entering Kyra's room.

"Did you get it?" Cheyenne giddily asked, bouncing with excitement. Brock nodded his head as he pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened it, carefully taking out the diamond ring for his daughters to see. "Oh, Dad, it's beautiful. She'll love it." He smiled, letting out a nervous breath.

"I sure hope so. Now, let's figure out how to do this." Kyra moved to her desk, pulling out a long, thick green ribbon. She worked with Cheyenne to tie it with the ring around their father's head. When they pulled on the end, the ring fell to the floor. "Wow, that was quick." Kyra rolled her eyes as Cheyenne raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dad, we're girls. We've tied bows our entire lives." She chuckled at him as Kyra grabbed the ring and ribbon to test it again. "Just in case though, we're going to do it a couple more times. Try not to move so much." Brock nodded his head as he let his daughters work their magic.

Hours later, the family gathered in the living room for an after dinner movie while Reba and Brock rinsed off the dinner dishes. "You know what, Reba, why don't we save these for later?" Reba stopped what she was doing to look at Brock.

"Why? We don't have anything else to do right now." Brock frowned at her, wiping his hands on a dish towel. Reba slipped a few plates into the sink slowly filling with water and soap. She glanced back at him, waiting on an answer.

"Why not?" Before she could answer, Barbra Jean was walking into the room. Brock smiled when she shooed Reba away from the dishes.

"It's only fair that someone else does the dishes since you cooked." Reba narrowed her eyes, glancing between her best friend and her boyfriend. They both smiled at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"All right, what are y'all up to, and don't lie to me either 'cause I know when you're lying." Brock took a step back, leaning against the stove when Barbra Jean took the lead. He watched the women argue back and forth for a moment before his laughter caused Reba's attention to shoot to him. "And what are you laughing at? You're not off the hook." He licked his lips, gaining his composure.

"Reba, Honey, come with me, please. I promise you'll like it." She folded her arms across her chest, pursing her lips together tightly. Brock sighed, standing straight and walking to her side. "Why can't you go with the magic of the holiday season and trust me?" Her face relaxed, but she looked away from him. Brock smirked, knowing she was being stubborn now. "Don't I know you?" He gently placed a finger under her chin, turning her head to look at him. "Well, wouldn't I know if you'd like it or not?" Reba took a deep breath, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Fine! Let's go." Barbra Jean squealed, clapping her hands as she watched them walk towards the back door. "Wait, do you know what's happening?" Barbra Jean shook her head, stating it was still exciting. Reba rolled her eyes as Brock chuckled. He helped her into her jacket before grabbing his and following her out of the house. "I'd ask where we're going, but I have a feeling it's a surprise." Reba glanced at Brock as they walked to his truck.

"Oh, you know me so well." She shook her head as he helped her into the passenger seat before running to his side. He smiled with childlike excitement as he started the truck, and she couldn't help but laugh at him as they pulled out of the driveway, heading towards their destination.

Twenty minutes later, Brock was bringing the truck to a standstill. Reba glanced around her, unsure where they were. "What are we doing?" She turned to look at Brock, and suddenly her face went blank at the blindfold in his hand. "Really?" He nodded his head, smiling at her. "I'm only doing this because you're so excited…and I want to know what is it." Brock laughed at her as she turned around, allowing him to tie the blindfold securely over her eyes.

"We have one more stop before we get there, okay?" She nodded her head, taking a deep breath. "I know you don't like not being able to see so I'll try to be quick about it." She smiled, thanking him softly. Brock sent a quick text message before starting to drive again. He reached for her hand, wrapping it tightly with his own. "You're gonna love it. I can't wait." Reba chuckled, shaking her head.

Within ten minutes they were coming to a stop again. Brock smirked when he felt Reba's hand flinched, and forced back his laughter when her annoyance was evident in her body language. "Almost sweet heart. I'll be right back." Brock quickly pulled his hand away, ignoring Reba as her hand flew around in search of his. He ran around his truck to the small building where a slender blonde man stood waiting for him.

"A blindfold, really? I thought she didn't like those things?" Brock nodded his head, glancing at Reba. He returned his attention to his friend, following him inside.

"Yeah, Bradley, that's the exact reason I don't have a lot of time to do this." Brock handed a small item over to him, taking a deep breath as he heard Reba yell for him. "See." Bradley laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I got this." Bradley smiled before remembering the surprise he had for Brock. "Oh, I almost forgot, but I fixed y'all up some snacks while I waited for you." Brock thanked him as he took the food and drinks. "I remembered Reba made you get popcorn and candy every time we were here." Brock laughed, knowing her reasons behind it.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget. I think it was her way of telling me not to be cheap." Bradley laughed, waving to Brock as he darted back to his truck. He turned back to his task, moving quickly to set up the big screen. Brock jumped into his truck, apologizing for taking so long.

"What took you so long? I almost took this off." She pointed to the cloth over her eyes before sniffing. "Wait, is that fresh popcorn?" Brock shook his head as he passed the large bag to her. She ate a few pieces as Brock started to drive again. "Man, this taste just like the popcorn from Bradley's drive-in we used to go to." Brock glanced at her, unsure if she had peeked or if she had remembered the popcorn that well.

He parked the truck, smiling when the screen lit up the area around them. Reba froze, and Brock waited a moment before telling her she could remove the blindfold. She quickly did as he said, her face lighting up when she noticed where they were. "Told you." She smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"This is amazing. I can't believe you did this." Brock smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Does Brad's family still own it?" Brock nodded his head, saying his father came in for an appointment and he asked him then. "Really? That's amazing. I didn't think this place was still running." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as she stared at the screen. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"Well, it's a surprise." Reba rolled her eyes, and he knew she was tired of surprises. "First though, I think we should do like we used to in college." He winked at her before climbing out of the vehicle. He disappeared for a moment, returning with two pillows and a giant blanket. Reba smiled until a memory shot to the forefront of her mind. She leaned out of the truck, gaining Brock's attention.

"Wait, Brock, we always sat in the back of the truck, didn't we? The windshield wipers bothered us, remember?" Brock stopped walking, glancing between the truck and the screen. He sighed frustrated that he had forgotten. He had wanted it to be perfect. Reba chuckled as she scooted to the driver seat, put the truck in gear, and turned it around while Brock pouted a few steps away. She giggled at him as she walked to his side. "Honey, it's okay. I wouldn't have remembered if it wasn't for Elizabeth's sticker in the windshield."

Brock took a deep breath, accepting the kiss Reba was offering. "I know. I…wanted it to be perfect." Reba tenderly glared at him, shaking her head before taking the pillows from him. He followed her, lowering the tailgate and helping her into the back. Reba stood still as she noticed the pile of blankets already spread out on the truck bed. "Are you okay, Honey?" Reba nodded her head, smiling at him.

"It's great, Brock. I was a little worried we'd get cold, but I think we have enough blankets." She chuckled before suddenly freezing. "Wait a minute." Brock smirked, hiding his laughter as it slowly registered in her mind. "But…" She pointed in several directions, not being able to word what she needed to express.

Brock jumped onto the tailgate, letting out a deep breath before looking at her. "I haven't forgotten anything, Reba. You're the one who turned my truck around in college because there was more room and you didn't feel so out in the open for everyone to see. You blamed it on the wipers." Reba blushed, rolling her eyes before finding her spot on the pile of blankets.

"Whatever. Let's just watch the movie…Wait!" She sat up, glancing around the parking lot. "Why are we the only ones here?" Brock took a deep breath as he crawled to his spot, waving his hand over the top of the truck for Bradley to see.

"It was closed, but Brad's dad gave us the keys. Bradley's starting the movie for us and then going home. I have his key so I can lock up when we leave." Reba smiled before moving to her knees to stare over the truck. She waved when Bradley did, and as he climbed into his car, she settled in next to Brock.

"This is so…" Reba searched for the right word, but was distracted when a homemade movie filled the screen. Brock smirked when she zoned in on the movie, wrapped one blanket around their shoulders, and tossed another one across their laps. Reba snuggled against his chest, smiling when videos of them in college flashed before her eyes. Brock relaxed as he watched the movie, knowing what came next.

Reba took a deep breath as tears filled her eyes, and she smiled when video from their wedding day played out in front of her. She shook her head as she remained speechless. Brock glanced at her, realizing for the thousandth time how little she had changed over the years. "You're still as beautiful as you were that day." He whispered in her ear as the screen turned a bright white. "I love you." He kissed her cheek, turning his attention back to the screen as a blurry poster board slowly came into view.

"_How did you do this?...Why isn't this camera working? Ugh, forget it!" _Reba chuckled as Brock came into view in the movie. _"I'll just tell you my twelve reasons. I love you, Reba, because…" _He stopped talking, shaking his head as he grabbed the poster boards again. _"No, I'm getting this." _The screen went white for a moment before the poster board and Brock were back on screen. Reba smiled when she could read the posters. _"Told you I'd get this. Now, Reba, I love…" _He flipped the first poster, letting it fall to the floor at his feet.

**Your fiery temper and your intense passion. **_(flip)_

**How you can be strong and vulnerable all at once and how I'm the only one you show how vulnerable you really are at times. **_(flip)_

**How your smile can light up a room, and how easily you can take my breath away. **_(flip)_

Reba took a deep breath, smiling as she read the cards. Brock watched her, his eyes dancing over her features. He could count each time a poster was dropped to the floor, and it brought a small grin to his face to see how much she enjoyed reading each reason.

**How peaceful and angelic you look when sleeping and how I could watch you sleep all night. **_(flip)_

**How you remind me of everything good in my life. **_(flip)_

**That I rarely have a memory without you in it. **_(flip)_

Reba swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking back tears. She reached for Brock's hand, squeezing it slightly. He pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her head.

**How we can have wordless conversations, and how you can keep up with our friendly banter so well. **_(flip)_

**How you know everything about me and still love me as much as you do. **_(flip)_

**The way you take care of everyone, including strangers. **_(flip)_

Brock gently wiped away the tear slipping down her cheek, watching the flashing of light on her face. It had taken him so long to narrow down his reasons, and seeing the emotion on her face now, led him to believe he had chosen the right ones. Reba took a shaky breath, trying to prepare herself for the last three.

**That you gave me a second chance, and were a naughty elf. **_(flip)_

Reba chuckled, shaking her head. Brock smirked, winking at her when she glanced in his direction. She was grateful for the joke, needing the relief it brought.

**How I can't imagine a life without you, and how I prefer to never have to experience it. **_(flip)_

**How twelve reasons aren't enough to express how much in love with you I am. **_(flip)_

The movie screen flashed white before rolling into darkness. Music began playing from the speaker next to them as Reba turned to look at Brock. She was startled when she saw a large jar in his hand. "Like I said, Reba, twelve reasons…wasn't enough. So, I wrote down every little, tiny thing that I love about you and every single memory that I can remember, and I put them in this jar. This way you can have this moment as often as you want." Reba finally lost it, tears pouring down her cheeks as she pulled Brock towards her for a hug. She told him over and over how perfect the night was and that she loved him. He smiled, holding her until she pulled away. He gently wiped her cheeks, smirking when she took a deep breath to gain her composure. She reached for the jar, opening it slowly. She picked out the piece of paper on top, unfolding it to read.

"I love that you couldn't resist reading one." Reba smiled as Brock chuckled. She put the paper back in the jar, and set it next to her as she moved closer to Brock. "Well, don't you think you're so smart?" He nodded his head, smiling as she leaned in close. Reba shook her head, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Hmm…how do I repay such a genius?" She smirked, kissing him tenderly before he could answer. Brock wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, rolling her onto her back. When they pulled apart, Reba smiled, cupping his face with her hands. "Thank you so much, Brock. This was wonderfully perfect." She stared at him for a moment before telling him that she loved him and bringing him to her for another kiss.


	26. Chapter 26: Day 12

Barbra Jean stopped at the window, searching the driveway and street for Brock's truck. "What is taking them so long? They should be back by now." Barbra Jean took a deep breath, walking away from the window. She joined Cheyenne on the couch while Van put away the two movies they'd watched.

"I'm sure everything is okay, Barbra Jean. Mom and Dad are only enjoying their night." Van nodded his head, agreeing with his wife.

"Yeah, I'm hoping they get it all out of their systems so when Monday rolls around, she might actually do some work." He shook his head, mumbling under his breath as he picked up Elizabeth. He waited, making sure she hadn't woken up, before heading upstairs. Barbra Jean sighed, deciding they were right. She picked up Henry, following Van.

Reba took a deep breath, pulling the blankets higher up her body. "Oh, yes, this has definitely been a perfect night!" Brock laughed, leaning on an elbow to stare at her. Reba turned her head so she could look at him, content and exhaustion washing over her. "We should start coming here more often. I miss watching the movies and stuff."

"Sure. I miss it, too. I know Bradley and Stacey come here every Tuesday night. He says there aren't as many kids here then." Reba nodded her head, sitting up and slipping on her shirt. She stopped when she noticed the ground.

"Uh, Brock," He hummed shortly, letting her know she'd been heard. "I think it's snowing." At her words, he sat up, glancing around them. He was shocked to see small puffs of snow falling to the ground. "Can this night get any better?" He laughed, following her led in getting dressed. "I thought it was chilly out here. I didn't realize it was freezing."

"Well, you were a little busy." He winked at her, sliding out of the truck bed before helping her down. She kissed him before darting off to a clear space. "What are you doing, Reba? We need to get home before the roads get bad." Reba shook her head before sticking her arms out to her side and spinning in circles. She tossed her head back, giggling as snowflakes tickled her nose.

Brock laughed before rushing to join her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling as she rested her arms on his. "May I have this dance?" She smiled, nodding her head. They stepped apart momentarily as they slipped into position for a slow dance. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Reba's smile grew before she took a deep breath. "Yes, I do, but if I ever forget I have a jar full of reminders." He let loose her favorite grin, twirling her before pulling her to his body. "Do you know how much _I _love _you_?" He hesitated, slowly nodding his head.

"More than I will ever know." Reba's smile slowly faded, but he could tell by her eyes that she was still happy. She stopped dancing, cupping his cheek before kissing him.

"More than I will ever be able to show to you." She smiled sweetly at him before taking his hand and walking towards the truck. Once they were inside, she scooted as close to him as she could be, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Thank you." She whispered softly, and for the rest of the ride home, they sat in sweet, content happiness.

When they made it home, Barbra Jean was stepping out on the porch when her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Do y'all know how late it is? Do you know what day is it?" Reba sighed, apologizing as she walked past Barbra Jean. Brock tried not to laugh, and held out a box of Barbra Jean's favorite candy. "All right, fine, you're forgiven, but y'all get to bring down all the presents! I'm going to bed." Barbra Jean walked upstairs, leaving Reba and Brock alone.

"So, how do you want to do this? We could bring all the presents down first. Put them over here." Reba motioned to the entry way before continuing. "Then get the eggnog out. You play with the toys and I'll set up the presents." Brock took a deep breath as he noticed her eyelids fighting to stay open. He smirked at her before kissing her forehead.

"How about you get the eggnog, and I'll start bringing down presents? You can set them up while I bring them down. I don't have to play with the toys this year. I've already had my fun." He winked at her, smiling when she nodded her head. "That way we can get to bed sooner. I know you're tired." Reba nodded her head again, wrapping her arms around his body. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Brock smiled, rubbing her back gently.

"Let's get this over with. We still have to get up earlier than the kids so we can dress up as Santa and his elf." Brock took a deep breath, loving that Van had tricked them into the costumes last year. Reba pushed away from Brock, walking towards the kitchen. He quickly darted up the stairs, setting the presents at the top of the stairs before bringing them down to the living room. Two hours later they drifted upstairs, falling asleep as soon as they hit their bed.

A few hours later, Reba groaned as Brock shook her body. "Reba, Honey, we have to get dressed for Christmas. The kids will be awake any minute." She rolled over, yanking the blankets over her head. He sighed, shaking his head. "This is no time to be a naughty elf. Do you want to disappoint Elizabeth and Henry on Christmas? The one day of the year they look forward to the most!" He smirked when the blanket moved from side to side. He held his breath as he slowly grabbed the ends of the blanket.

Reba sat straight up when he pulled the blanket completely off the bed. She glared at him, letting out a deep breath. He smiled as he shook the belly of his costume, causing Reba to laugh. "Stop it! I'm mad at you." She folded her arms over her chest, turning her head slightly.

"What? Why are you mad at me?" Brock asked, holding his arms out at his sides.

"Because you kept me out all night!" He chuckled, trying to crawl on the bed but having to scoot backwards instead. Reba held back her laughter, making sure to keep her eyes off of his.

"Oh, Honey," He rested his head on her shoulder, releasing his best puppy dog eyes. "I love you!" Reba glanced at him before rolling her eyes and scooting away from him. Brock fell over, becoming stuck on his back. "Now, come on, I brought you the first cup of coffee!" She stared at him from the side of the bed, giggling when he couldn't get back to his feet. "Can I get a little help?" She shrugged her shoulders, glancing down at her clothes.

"Sorry, I'm not a nice elf, remember?" Reba stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing her costume. She paused for a moment, glancing between Brock and the costume. "Although," Brock knew what she was thinking, and tried even harder to get back to his feet.

"Reba, you have to be nice when you don't have the costume on! I'm Santa and what I say goes." She laughed as she watched him squirm, and slowly slipped out of her clothes.

"I'm a naughty elf…since when do I listen to Santa?" She leaned onto the bed, bending down to kiss his lips. "That's for the coffee." She smiled at him before standing back up and grabbing the coffee. She took a sip before putting on her costume.

"The only reason I didn't pull you on the bed with me is because I'm afraid you won't get back up. The kids can't have Santa without his elf. It would ruin everything!" Reba laughed, walking to the other side of the bed. Brock held his hands out for her glad when she helped him to his feet.

"Are you sure it's the kids you're worried about?" He nodded his head, unsure what she meant. She passed her coffee cup to him. "Well, it seems to me that you're really energetic right now…Either it's the coffee you've already had or you're ready to open presents." Reba smirked when shock washed over Brock. "How'd I know?" He nodded his head, checking his breath. "I tasted the coffee when I kissed you." She winked at him, starting to walk away.

"Ha, show's how much you know! I brushed my teeth before waking you up." Reba sat down at her vanity, brushing her hair and setting out her makeup.

"You took a drink of mine before you sat it down…" She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, and smiled when he narrowed his eyes. "Honey, you always take a drink of my coffee. You've done it since we first got together." He let out a deep breath, accepting his defeat. Reba passed Brock his beard, asking him to sit down. "You need rosy cheeks." Brock sighed, putting on his beard as he sat down.

Forty minutes later, they stood in the kitchen, listening as the family stumbled down the stairs. Reba smiled as Elizabeth and Henry screamed with excitement over the mountain of gifts. Brock called out to her, waiting for her to look at him.

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" Reba glared at him, shaking her head. He shrugged his shoulders, putting on his hat as she snapped his beard into place. "Thank you." He followed her into the living room, laughing loudly as the small children ran into his legs. Van shook his head with a smile as he watched his in-laws.

After the family opened their presents, ate breakfast, and separated to get a closer look at their gifts, Brock snuck upstairs, pulling off his beard and hat. He took a deep breath as he walked into his bedroom. He quickly made the bed, picked up the dirty clothes, and stopped at the window. He glanced over his shoulder before reaching for the top of the window. He carefully took down the mistletoe, moving it to the bedroom door. He groaned when his costume made it hard to move quickly.

"Dad, are you ready?" Cheyenne asked as she stood in the hallway. He glanced at her, taking a deep breath.

"Uh," He looked around the bedroom, darting to the window to fix the curtain. Cheyenne followed him, looking next to her when Kyra joined them. "I think so…what do you think? Does it look okay? I don't want it to be messy or anything." Cheyenne smiled sweetly at her father, already knowing how nervous he was.

"It looks great, Dad." Cheyenne quickly agreed with her sister before holding out the paper bag in her hand.

"But a few candles and rose pedals never hurt." Brock grinned appreciatively as he took the bag from her. Kyra rolled her eyes, commenting her disapproval.

"Cheyenne, she's not going to notice the roses or candles. Besides, if he does that, Mom will instantly be suspicious. She might even guess what he's going to do." Brock's grin dropped from his face as he listened to his daughters argue back and forth. He swallowed the lump in his throat, panic rising inside of him.

"Okay, girls!" He held his hands up, prompting them to be quiet. "Let's compromise. I'll use the roses and candles later. Besides, I don't think your mother wants to miss out on today with you kids. I'll be lucky to even get her up here alone." Cheyenne frowned, but knew her father was right. Kyra smirked, watching as her father hid the bag under his side of the bed. "Now, let's hurry up before she starts looking for us." Cheyenne and Kyra joined their father in the middle of the room, each one doing their part.

A few minutes later, Cheyenne and Kyra were walking downstairs in search of their mother. They smiled when they saw her bent over, picking up discarded wrapping paper. While Kyra moved to the couch Cheyenne walked to her mother's side. "Hey, mom, have you seen Dad?" Reba stood up, glancing around the room. She shook her head, dropping the trash bag at her feet. "Oh, okay, he said he was going to help Henry with his remote control car." Cheyenne glanced at Kyra, who was turning around to join to conversation.

"Oh, I think he's upstairs." She paused for a moment, pulling out a piece of paper. "He told me to give this to you, Mom. I almost forgot." Reba sighed, staring between her daughters. She quietly took the paper from Kyra, noticing as they both slipped from the room.

"Santa needs to see you in his office. Somebody's been naughty." She smirked, shaking her head as she headed for the stairs. When she made it to the top, she took a deep breath and called out for Brock. She walked to their bedroom door, stopping when she saw a sign reading Santa's Office. She pushed opened the door, finding him standing in the middle of the room wearing half his costume and a big bow tied to his head.

"Merry Christmas, Babe." He smiled at her, hoping to hide his nerves. Reba folded her arms as she stepped into the room.

"This is how you're ending all the gifts? I've already got you. I did so much better." Brock laughed sarcastically, pointing towards the bow on his head.

"Just unwrap your present…starting with the bow." He took a deep breath when she walked towards him. Suddenly his nerves were back, and he hoped she wouldn't notice. Reba stared at him for a moment, hesitating before reaching for the bow. She gently tugged on the end of the ribbon, and her eyes opened wide when an object fell to the floor, bouncing off her bare foot. They were quiet for a moment, both their hearts beating fast.

"Was that what I think it was?" She licked her lips, her chest rising and falling heavily. Brock shrugged his shoulders, finding it difficult to keep the smile off his face.

"I don't know. Let's see." He slowly dropped to one knee, picking up the ring and holding it up for her to see. "Is this what you were thinking?" He smiled at the tears in her eyes and the watery smile on her lips. "Reba, will you marry me…again?" She chuckled, nodding her head quickly. She held her hand out, letting him slide the ring into place. As he stood up, she admired the sparkle against her skin.

"I love you." She kissed him before pecking his lips a few times. "I take back what I said. You definitely did better." Brock laughed, pulling her closer to him for another kiss. "So, uh, how long do I have to keep kissing you before I get to tell the family?" He laughed again, shaking his head as he let her go. Reba turned around quickly, yelling for Barbra Jean.

Brock quickly caught her before she could run away. "Change clothes first, Reba. You don't want to ruin the costumes for the kids." She took a deep breath, glancing around her room before grabbing his robe and putting it on as she ran for the door again. Once again, Brock stopped Reba, standing with her in the doorway.

"What?" He smirked as he pointed above them, and when she noticed the mistletoe, she smiled at him. She pulled him to her, running her fingers through his hair as she passionately kissed him. "Can I go now?" Brock laughed at her before nodding his head. He shook his head as he watched her disappear before taking off his Santa suit and putting on a pair of sweat pants. He followed her shortly afterwards.

"BARBRA JEAN! CHEYENNE!" Reba slid into the kitchen where she found Barbra Jean and John sitting at the table with cups of coffee and a pile of toys in need of batteries. "LOOK! LOOK! LOOK!" Barbra Jean stood up, screaming with Reba as they jumped up and down. She held her hand, looking at the ring. "He actually did it!" Brock walked into the room, smiling at them. "He didn't go cheap!"

Brock pursed his lips together at her comment, shaking his head before moving to the coffee pot. John glanced at him, chuckling when Cheyenne walked inside from the back yard. They started squealing again, excitement washing over them. "John!" He jumped at Barbra Jean's voice, giving her his full attention. "Move the toys off the table! I have a wedding to plan!" John shook his head, picking up his coffee mug and moving to Brock's side as the women cleared the table.

"Good thing you proposed first. I'll get an idea of how crazy it'll be when I do it." Brock laughed, watching Reba intently. He loved how happy she was at this moment. She glanced at him, a permanent smile on her face. When Barbra Jean yelled for John again, Reba slipped away from the table. She walked to his side, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You have made me very, very happy, Brock." He smiled at her, saying he was glad. "Prepare yourself because Barbra Jean and Cheyenne aren't going to like what I say next." She kissed him, slowly pulling away. "You know what I was thinking." Reba waited until the blondes were looking at her before continuing. "I don't want a big fancy wedding, and I've waited long enough. How about a New Year's wedding?" Brock was shocked, but quickly cleared his face. He stepped up behind Reba, saying he liked the idea. Barbra Jean and Cheyenne continued to stare at them in disbelief. John glanced between the other people in the room, waiting for fighting to begin.

"Okay," Barbra Jean sang it slowly, standing up and moving to the island across from her. Cheyenne joined her, an eyebrow raised. "If that's what you really want…even though I don't think it's the best way to go about this…then we don't have a lot of time." Cheyenne nodded her head, beginning to list questions that needed answers. Brock rubbed Reba's lower back as she answered each of Cheyenne's questions.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Reba turned slightly, looking at Brock. She smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh, maybe a couple months." He raised his eyebrows, staring at her. "All right! When I knew this was going to make it this time….after our first fight…when you didn't leave. I wanted to get married right at that moment so, I started planning it out. I wanted to be completely ready when you finally asked." Brock smiled, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Barbra Jean and Cheyenne stared at them with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Well, Barbra Jean, looks like we have everything we need. Starting tomorrow we get it all together." Barbra Jean nodded her head, moving back to the table to write down what Reba wanted and what they would need to accomplish her wedding. Telling Brock she loved him, Reba smiled as she held her left hand out, staring at her ring. Brock kissed the side of her head, saying that he loved her too.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I do have some things that could make up for it though! First, I plan on adding one more chapter for the wedding. Second, if y'all are interested, I'll write another story about the year between Reba's Christmas and Brock's Christmas. Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Happy Holidays.**


End file.
